Une semaine chez les lions
by Eilwin
Summary: Vous aimez les couleurs rouge et or monsieur Malefoy? Je les déteste Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier... Et merde! Potter, tu vas mourir!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : PG (on verra bien, ça pourrait changer par après)

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir.

**Note : **Bonjour bonjour ! Que dois-je dire ? Et bien, tout d'abord, **_homophobes s'abstenir !_** Ceci est un **_slash _**(qu'on se le dise bien ;-) et il est rédigé à la première personne du singulier. Draco est le narrateur pour un temps, Harry pour un autre (Les intervalles ne sont pas réguliers, désolée).Vous remarquerez que Draco est un peu…narcissique ! J'ai volontairement fait de lui un personnage un peu prétentieux et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Et sinon ? Heuuuu… **Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre un : Caramel, bonbons et chocolat…**

Tiens, tiens…Mais qui vois-je apparaître au fond du couloir ? Si je vous dis de taille moyenne, cheveux noirs de jais en bataille, yeux vert émeraude, lunettes démodées et balafré?

Bingo ! C'est bien sûr notre héros national ; Saint Potter.

Je souris. Pas de mon sourire de séducteur qui fait tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard, mais de mon sourire narquois, particulièrement Malefoyen dont je suis particulièrement fier.

On va s'amuser…

« Tiens, tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas mon cher petit pote le balafré ? » dis-je.

« Dégage Malefoy ! » me répond-t-il, plein de hargne.

« Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant Saint Potter… »

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ce surnom est tellement ridicule et en même temps tellement vrai que je l'emploie sans arrêt. Il n'aime pas que je l'appelle comme ça. Je le sais, je vois ses poings se fermer et ses joues devenir rouge de rage à l'évocation du joli surnom.

Cette fois-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, il expire bruyamment et me regarde, les yeux plein de haine.

« J'aimerais passer Malefoy, donc si tu pouvais bouger ton joli petit cul de là… »

QUOI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Mon _joli petit cul _! Je m'étouffe à moitié. Potter serait-il entrain de me draguer ! C'est vrai que je suis à tombé et mon postérieur est aussi beau que tout le reste de mon corps (et ce n'est pas peu dire…) mais de là à ce que Potter me le fasse remarquer…

Il sourit, un sourire un peu dément et je dois dire que ça me déstabilise (toujours eu une horreur des psychopathes). Est-il vraiment entrain de flirter ? Apparemment non, il a juste envie de me mettre hors de moi. Bien joué, Potty, c'est réussi.

« J'y réfléchis… » je réponds en prenant un air concentré (pas facile quand on vient de recevoir un compliment - et pas des moindres ! - du Survivant).

« Ca ne peut que te faire du bien… » dit-il sans baisser les yeux.

Mais c'est qu'il a envie de jouer le binoclard !

« En tout cas mes neurones seront toujours plus actifs que les tiens ! » j'enchaîne du ta-au-tac.

« Pas difficile quand on sait qu'ils sont à peine une dizaine ! » dit-il, l'air indifférent, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Les Gryffondor sont connus pour avoir des problèmes de comptage, » dis-je. « C'est un peu normal, vu que la moitié est bigleuse… »

Il s'énerve. Je le sens d'ici. Il me regarde haineusement et s'approche de moi.

« C'est vrai que maintenant je te vois mieux, de près, » chuchote-t-il.

Je frissonne. Il me fait peur. Il va me frapper, je le sens, mais je ne bouge pas, je refuse de lui montrer que mon corps tremble de toutes parts.

« Saint Potter n'est pas si saint, finalement… » dis-je.

Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau et je me retiens à temps de soupirer d'aise. Dès qu'il bouge, je sens une odeur de caramel flotter. Pas du caramel de pacotille, du _vrai_ caramel. Celui qu'on fait glisser sur sa langue et qu'on déguste lentement…

Je ferme les yeux un instant, complètement submergé par son odeur.

Lorsqu'enfin j'ouvre les yeux, je suis seul dans le long couloir et un vent glacial me transperce.

« Potter… » je grince.

_**Le même jour, peu avant midi.**_

Maudite journée ! D'abord Potter qui me fait une scène, ensuite la veille peau qui m'engueule pour mon « _manque de discipline_ » (n'importe quoi…) et maintenant ? Que peut-il m'arriver de pire ?

A cet instant, je vois le troupeau de Gryffondor arriver. _Je suis maudit, je suis maudit, je suis maudit ! Qu'est-ce qui peut m'arriver de pire ? Ca ! Voilà ce qui peut m'arriver de pire ! Draco, t'es vraiment un crétin ! Dis plus rien la prochaine fois, par pitié. _

Heureusement, cette fois, je ne suis pas seul. Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini sont avec moi.

« Et bien Potter, je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant me voir… » dis-je en souriant.

« C'est vrai que ta tête de fouine me manquait depuis quelques heures. » répond-t-il, rageant.

Déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs après une réplique ? Pfff, c'est même plus drôle ! Où est passée ta célèbre endurance, Potty ?

« Et bien je peux te dire que ta tête de balafré ne me manquait pas et encore moins celle de ta Sang-de-Bourbe ! » crache Parkinson.

Granger prend un air indifférent, ou plutôt essaie, parce que, étant un maître dans ce domaine, je peux certifier qu'elle bouillonne de rage. Weasley n'est pas dans un meilleur état, mais lui, il n'essaie même pas de le cacher.

« La ferme, Parkinson ! Quand on aura besoin d'une face de pékinois, on t'appellera ! » gueule-t-il, en bon chevalier protégeant sa dame.

Parkinson la ferme, elle a compris le message, mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter.

« Alors comme ça on protège sa petite amie, la belette ? Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra te la voler ! »

Il devient rouge et on peut presque voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

« Moi au moins, je ne suis pas un vile et vicieux Serpentard ! » lâche-t-il.

Pathétique.

« Et moi, je suis fier de ne pas être un gentil et pitoyable Gryffondor. » je réponds.

« Tu ne survivrais pas un jour chez les Gryffondor, alors ferme-la ! » me lance Potter, ses yeux émeraude me lançant des éclairs.

« Je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy résiste à tout ! »

Soudain, le binoclard me saute dessus, complètement fou de rage. Nous tombons tous les deux à la renverse, lui ayant le dessus. Il m'immobilise entre ses jambes et je ne peux que me débattre en gesticulant comme un ver sorti de terre (la honteeeuuu !). Il s'empare de mes poignets et les plaque contre le sol. Je suis à bout de souffle et la position de Potter n'arrange _en rien_ mon sentiment d'emprisonnement.

Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver sexy, en ce moment. Il est au-dessus de moi, ses jambes collées à mes hanches, les bras me tenant les poignets, ses cheveux en bataille retombant devant ses yeux émeraude si envoûtants. Et sa respiration saccadée qui me chatouille le cou à chaque expiration…

Il me fixe aussi, il me dévore des yeux. Et encore, c'est un doux euphémisme. Il est carrément entrain de me détailler de la tête aux pieds et je me demande même si je ne l'ai pas vu passer sa langue sur ses lèvres…(bon, d'accord, j'arrête de délirer !)

Ce n'est pas que son regard me dérange (je sais que je suis beau et que c'est un supplice de devoir détacher son regard mon corps _subliiiime_ ) mais rien qu'à l'idée que Potter soit le dominateur, ça me révulse. _Je _suis _fait_ pour dominer. Alors je décide de renverser la situation. Changement de programme, les gars !

Et en quelques secondes il se retrouve coincé entre mes jambes. Il se débat mais je tiens bon.

« Crève, Malefoy ! Saleté de Serpentard ! » crie-t-il.

Argh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve ! J'ai bien envie de lui dire : « _Sens bon et tais-toi !_ ».Je veux le frapper mais il s'esquive. Je réessaye et enfin je réussis à lui donner un coup sur l'épaule. Il hurle de douleur.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ! » cria McGonagall, complètement sous le choc et furieuse.

Miss-je-sais-tout lui répond la première :

« Malefoy l'a provoqué et ils se sont battus ! »

La vieille chouette est furax, ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne rouge. Aïe, aïe, aïe… Ca va barder ! TOUS A COUVERT !

« Malefoy, descendez tout de suite de monsieur Potter et suivez-moi dans mon bureau. Vous, Potter, allez donc à l'infirmerie. Et pas de « _Mais_ » ! » ajoute-t-elle en voyant mon air outré.

Je fais donc silence et accompagne McGonagall pendant que Potter va se faire soigner tranquillement, sans se faire passer un savon par SA directrice. Maudite journée !

« Asseyez-vous, » dit McGonagall en se dirigeant vers son bureau en chêne. « Rien ne sert de vous dire que je suis profondément déçue par votre attitude. Vous battre, vous donner en spectacle devant tout le monde, c'est puéril et immoral ! Vous faites la honte de votre maison, monsieur Malefoy. Il m'est donc nécessaire de retirer 50 points à votre maison ainsi qu'à celle de monsieur Potter. »

Rien à foutre, veille peau !

« A cela s'ajoute votre punition que je vais dans un instant vous… »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Professeur, je m'en occupe. » dit une voix familière.

Je me retourne et me retrouve face au vieux fou qui sourit comme un débile profond. _Comment cette journée a pu aussi mal tourner ! Merlin, aidez-moi, je veux mon nounours !_

« Auriez-vous l'amabilité de bien vouloir de me suivre, monsieur Malefoy ? » demande Dumbledore avec politesse.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je n'ai pas le choix. J'arrive dans son bureau et je ne peux m'empêcher de paniquer. _Ca sent_ _pas bon…_

« Très bien Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous convoque ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Pour votre information, je tiens à vous dire que monsieur Potter va bien et qu'il sera sur pieds dès ce soir. »

Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Rien à foutre si Potter va bien ! Qu'il crève, merde ! C'est le directeur le plus cinglé que j'ai jamais vu !

« Comme vous devez le savoir, j'aime particulièrement mon école et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste un endroit sûr et paisible. »

Oh non ! Pas ça ! Pas le « _Unissez-vous contre les forces du mal, c'est une période obscure, patati, patata…_ » Pitiiiiééé !

« Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vais pas vous refaire mon discours sur les forces obscures et sur tous les dangers qui pèsent sur nous tels l'épée de Damoclès, je crois que vous le connaissez par cœur. »

Est-ce que ce gars est capable de lire dans les pensées ! Il faut _absolument_ que je me fabrique un petit chapeau en aluminium, ça protège des intrusions intempestives !

« Mais j'aimerais insister sur le fait qu'aucun acte de violence ne sera commis dans mon école, aussi longtemps que je serai là. »

S'il continue comme ça, à 200 balais il sera toujours ici, la poisse !

« Et, il se trouve que j'ai trouvé une belle punition. »

Aïe… Où est la sortie ? Merde, fermée. La fenêtre ? Fermée. Trou d'aération ? A pas !

Adieu chère école…

« Vous souvenez-vous de cette phrase, monsieur Malefoy ? »

Comme par magie (héhé), quelque chose semblable à une bulle de savon se forme devant nous et la scène de cette après-midi repasse.

_« Tu ne survivrais pas un jour chez les Gryffondor, alors ferme-la ! »_

_« Je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy résiste à tout ! »_

« Oui je m'en souviens. »

« Et bien, il se trouve que votre dialogue m'a inspiré. »

Oh non… Crève, Dumby, crève !

« Aimez-vous le rouge et or, monsieur Malefoy ? »

« Je déteste ces couleurs. »

Il me sourit.

« Malheureusement, vous devrez vous habituer aux couleurs de Gryffondor car vous allez devoir passer une semaine dans leur maison. »

QUOI ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! JE VAIS MOURIR, MOURIR DEVANT PLEIN DE GRYFFONDORS GENTILS ET GENEREUX, OH MON DIEU !

Mon visage se décompose, je suis tétanisé. Il doit blaguer, c'est sûr !

« Excusez-moi, Professeur, je crois que j'ai dû mal comprendre… »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendu, monsieur Malefoy. »

« Mais… Mais je ne peux pas ! Ce sont des _Gryffondor_ ! Je suis un _Serpentard_ ! JE NE PEUX PAS ! » je hurle.

« Prenez ça comme un défi à relever… » dit-il en souriant.

Je vais le bouffer ce vieux timbré ! « _Un défi à relever_ » ! Non mais ça va pas ! Aller passer une semaine chez des pauvres incapables, débiles profonds et affichant un sourire béat, c'est ça être un défi ! C'est plutôt la mort en perspective, oui !

« Non, je ne peux pas… Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez je le ferai ! Je veux bien nettoyer tout Poudlard s'il le faut mais pas ça ! »

« Il est vrai que l'école a besoin d'un sacré coup de lavette… »

Ah ! Enfin la voix de la raison ! Je suis un génie. Je suis sauuuvvéééééé !

« Mais il est dans cet état depuis des siècles, à quoi bon le nettoyer ? »

Je sens que je vais faire une crise cardiaque ! Il me fait espérer en plus, ce sénile complètement dérangé !

« Et Potter ? Je ne suis pas le seul fautif ! »

« Je crois qu'il serait aussi ravi que vous de partager son dortoir avec vous… »

Je ne dis plus rien. Je ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau. MERLIN, VIENS A MON AIDE !

« Vos affaires sont déjà prêtes, monsieur Malefoy, alors, bonne semaine chez les lions ! »

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? C'est seulement le premier chapitre, d'autres suivront ;-) C'est mon premier slash Harry/Draco ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Gros bisous,

Eilwin


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH ! J'avais répondu à toutes vos reviews avec plein de patience et voilà que mon ordi a fait des siennes ! Il a complètement éffacé mon fichier ! NOOOOONNNNNNNN ! J'ai crié à travers toute la maison et j'en ai mal à la gorge !**

**Inspire….Expire….Ouuuuh ça va mieux ! Bon, j'y retourne…**

**Milii** : Oooooh ma première reviewse ! Merciiii beaucoup ! La suite tout de suite ;-)

**Siuki** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu veux des confrontations Harry et Draco ? Pas de problèmes, ça arrive tout de suite ! Gros bisous !

**Miss Felton Malefoy **: Tu kiffes ma fic ? Génial :D Contente que je t'aie fait rire ! Kiss

**Vert Emeraude **: Loool ! Ca va être chaud ? Peut-être…On verra ! ;)

**Slydawn** : Lol ! Je vois que tu es une sadique ! ;-) Et bien la suite va te plaire alors !

**Lyane** : Mdr ! Eclatée de rire sur ton bureau ? Je suis désolée :S On a dû te prendre pour une folle ! Mais je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé mon premier chapitre ;) E pour ce qui est du fou rire, je compatis ! J'ai eu la même chose plusieurs fois et mes parents me regardaient avec des yeux ronds genre « Amenez la camisole ! ». lol ! Mais heureusement j'ai appris grâce à une émission (Matière Grise, tu connais ?) que trois minutes de fou rire équivalaient à quinze minutes d'effort physique intense ! C'est _énorme _! Je me suis marrée en lisant ta review et grâce à toi, j'ai pu me passer de l'effort physique ! Gros bisous !

**Eiliss** : Aaah ! Au moins une gentille âme qui compatit au sort de Draco ! Merci pour lui !

**Emichou** : La torture ? lol ! Meuuuh non, avec un gentil Ryry que tout le monde aime, ça va aller !

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup Tu me mets dans tes alertes ? oooh c'est vraiment gentil !

**Shiefa** **Li **: J'ai mis un bout de temps avant de poster celui-ci, je suis désolée (Tu espérais la suite bientôt !) mais j'espère que ça te plaira !

**Lyrinn** : Wouaw ! Que de compliments ! Attention, je vais prendre la grosse tête ! C'est vraiment gentil et ça me fait plaisir ! Gros bisous

**Gotika** : Lol ! C'est clair que les Gryffondor sont fous de joie Tu verras ça plus bas ! Gros bisous !

**Frudule** : Oui, je sais, Drake est vraiment présomptueux mais je trouvais que ça mettait du piquant dans l'histoire ;) Crise cardiaque ? Lol ! C'est clair que d'avoir un beau Potty à côté de soi pendant une semaine…On reste sur sa faim ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être rassasiée !

**Seydrune** : La Gryffondo-thérapie ? Mdr ! Pas mal ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Drake, je crois que le choc passé, il sera ravi d'être là !

Ouuuuufff ! J'ai réussi En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos super reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir !

**Petite Note** : La première partie est narrée par Harry et la seconde par Draco. Dans la deuxième partie, Drake est disons très…moqueur ! Mais je tiens à préciser que c'est juste le personnage et que j'essaie de le rendre le plus vraisemblable possible. Je n'ai donc rien contre Neville ou Ron, qui sont des personnages que j'adore !

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**POV Harry**

Je me lève, il est plus que temps. Le dîner va être servi et je meurs de faim. C'est pas ça, mais c'est que ça creuse de se battre avec Malefoy !

Mon épaule n'a plus rien et je ne sens presque rien quand je la bouge, c'est bon signe.

Je prends la direction de la Grande Salle, complètement enivré par la bonne odeur des plats, repère Ron et Hermione et m'assois à côté d'eux.

« Salut ! » dis-je.

« Hey ! Alors mon vieux, comment va ton épaule ? » me demande Ron.

« J'ai encore quelques douleurs mais sinon ça peut aller. » je lui réponds.

« Ce Malefoy est une vraie brute ! » dit Hermione.

« Ouais, ouais…Mais Harry est un dur ! Hein Harry ? » dit Ron.

Mais je n'écoute plus. Je vois Malefoy passer, le teint livide. Il me regarde et c'est comme si une dizaine de couteaux me transpercent le corps, pas que ça change grand-chose de d'habitude, mais… _Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ce qu'il se passe !_

« Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? » gueule Ron, à deux centimètres de mes tympans.

« Arrrggghhh ! Non je t'écoutais pas, désolé. »

« Aucune importance, maintenant ce qu'il faut savoir c'est quelle sera ta punition… »

Merde ! J'y avais plus pensé à ça, moi ! Ca doit être vachement horrible pour que Malefoy soit dans cet état… Je crains le pire.

« Bah, t'inquiète pas, une ou deux heures de nettoyage et ce sera fini… » dit Ron en engloutissant une pomme-de-terre.

Je hausse les épaules et adopte la bonne philosophie de mon meilleur ami. A quoi bon se tracasser ?

Après le dîner, je décide d'aller tout de suite me coucher, je suis épuisé. Je monte dans la tour Gryffondor et atteins le dortoir. Je pousse la porte et, à ma grande horreur, vois Malefoy entrain de lire, l'air indifférent.

« Bonsoir, Potter. »

Hein ?

« C'est quoi ce délire ! »

Je prends un grand bol d'air et m'exclame :

« Malefoy, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Très bien…**Comment se fait-il que tu sois dans MA tour, dans MON dortoir et que tu lis MON livre !** »

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Potty, c'est pas moi qui ait pris l'initiative ! »

« J'espère bien ! Mais si ce n'est pas toi… »

Je réfléchis un moment. Si Malefoy n'est pas venu de son plein que quelqu'un d'autre s'en est chargé.

« Oh non, ne me dis pas que… »

« Et si, mon cher balafré, je vais devoir passer une longue et interminable semaine chez les Gryffys, avec toi. »

J'en peux plus. C'est une journée déjà désastreuse au départ mais là, c'est carrément un cauchemar !

« Je vais mourir… » dis-je tout bas.

Malefoy l'entend et sourit.

« C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi quand Dumbledore m'a appris la nouvelle. »

C'était donc ça le regard qui tue qu'il m'a lancé tout à l'heure… Je soupire bruyamment en essayant de me calmer mais ma colère ne fait que s'accroitre et j'explose sans le vouloir :

« Il est vraiment cinglé ! Comment il ose faire ça ! »

J'écume de rage, je fulmine, je vocifère à tort et à travers et ma colère ne fait que s'accroître lorsque je vois Malefoy me regarder, plutôt content d'assister à une crise de nerfs, et qu'il me lance un sourire démoniaque.

Je renonce à rester aux côtés d'un Malefoy au bord du fou rire (oui, il a craqué lorsque j'ai dit que Dumbledore était un « _gogol sénile peroxydé fleur bleue et gâteux_ ») et préfère me diriger vers le placard, où j'attrape mon éclair de feu d'un geste vif, et sors par la grande fenêtre ouverte.

A peine suis-je dehors que mes sens se réveillent. Mon souffle devient court, mes oreilles sifflent, mes cheveux s'envolent en tous sens et je frissonne au contact de l'air froid.

Je soupire de contentement. Tout le stress de cette journée désastreuse se volatilise, tous les tracas quotidiens s'envolent et mes angoisses nocturnes tardent à s'insinuer dans mon esprit.

J'en profite pour faire quelques pirouettes je commence doucement à me calmer. Cela fait deux heures que je vole sans m'arrêter et je sens que je suis au bord de l'épuisement.

Mais malgré le fait que mes paupières sont lourdes et que je menace de tomber dans le vide, je ne me résous pas à retourner dans le dortoir.

Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver en tête-à-tête avec mon pire ennemi et, comble de malheur, de croiser son regard qui me fait froid dans le dos.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci n'expriment jamais rien. Ils semblent complètement dénués de vie, il n'y a aucune lueur. Sauf… Oui, lorsque nous nous disputons. Là, je vois ses yeux s'illuminer. De rage, certes, mais cela me ravive les sens de le voir enfin réagir.

Lui, il est comme une étoile qui regarde les orbites tourner autour d'une planète, sans même se rendre compte qu'il fait partie de la même galaxie.

Pourquoi ne descendrais-tu pas de ton nuage ? La vie ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy et un jour tu devras faire face.

Je reste dans les airs pendant des heures et des heures. Quand je reviens enfin dans mon dortoir, il fait nuit noire et je suis complètement calmé.

McGonagall a dû expliquer la situation aux Gryffondor car ceux-ci sont tous dans leurs lits, mais révoltés, vu l'ambiance.

Je hausse les épaules et me change en vitesse avant de me jeter dans mon lit. Je ne ferme pas les rideaux. Je garde les yeux ouverts un moment, fixant le plafond et me tourne enfin vers _lui_.

La lune se reflète sur son visage et cela lui donne un aspect angélique, presque divin. Il ne dort pas et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Une mèche blonde tombe sur son front et ça lui donne un charme irrésistible. Il profite de ce moment pour s'humecter les lèvres et je sens tout mon corps frissonner.

Dans un effort quasi surhumain, je tourne la tête et ferme les yeux, tout doucement emporté par le sommeil.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**POV Draco**

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de moi. Tout est rouge et or, pas une seule trace de vert ou d'argent. Alors… ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Oh, Merlin, vais-je survivre !

Je fulmine, j'en ai marre ! C'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe avec ce vieux fou. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que petit Potty est son chouchou et qu'on n'a pas intérêt à toucher au favori sinon… Pan pan cul cul !

Connard ! J'aurais bien aimé voir Saint Potter faire un petit séjour chez les Serpentard…On se serrait bien marrés ! Potter en vert et argent, du jamais vu !

Haha ! Je me marre tout seul (ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent. Bah oui, Crabbe et Goyle niveau humour… Hureusement que Potter me faire rire… A ses dépends !)

Je soupire et me lève. A ma grande surprise, tout le monde dort encore.

« Les Gryffondor sont vraiment tous des fainéants… » je maugrée dans mon coin.

Je prends une douche chaude et rapide et laisse mes pensées vagabonder. Je repense à hier soir, lorsque nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux, j'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais Potter était….mignon. _Hé ! mais ça va pas, Drake ! C'est quoi comme attitude, ça ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est digne d'un Malefoy ! On n'émet PAS de pensée positive sur Potter, ok ? Potter est laid, crétin, un sang-mêlé et…UN GRYFFONDOR !_

(Grimace de dégoût de ma part) Reçu cinq sur cinq…Ca doit être la fatigue, ouais c'est sûr c'est ça, j'ai vraiment pas bien dormi. C'est un peu normal, j'étais entouré de Gryffondor qui ne pensent qu'à faire du monde une belle utopie et qui s'offrent des dragées sans que les autres les menacent (tous cinglés !).

Je me sèche et m'admire un moment dans le miroir : je suis vraiment une bombe… (_NdA_ _: Comment être modeste quand on sait qu'on est le meilleur ? Lol !_) et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que je fasse virer quelques garçons de bord rien que par mes charmes.

J'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les garçons. Oh, bien sûr, Père n'est pas au courant, il me tuerait. Je ne crie pas mon homosexualité sur tous les toits mais je ne le cache pas non plus. A quoi bon ? Et puis, j'aime trop faire tourner les têtes (filles et garçons) pour me limiter dans mes choix… (Petit sourire séducteur que je fais à mon reflet, je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de moi-même)

Je me regarde intensément. Mon torse est pâle, presque blanc, je ne suis pas très musclé par rapport aux autres garçons de mon âge (pas la peine d'abîmer dix ans de manucure avec un stupide sport autre que le Quidditch !) mais je compense avec mon visage fin et harmonieux, mes cheveux raides et blonds ainsi que mes lèvres rouges comme un bouton de rose (_NdA_ _:Référence à la belle au bois dormant ! Comment ça je suis grave ! Jamais de la vie !_)

Je me décide enfin à arrêter de me mater (c'est le terme qui convient….) et consens enfin à m'habiller. Lorsque j'arrive à la cravate rouge et or, j'ai un blocage. Je ne peux pas porter une horreur telle que ça. A cet instant, je me rends compte que je vais me _transformer _en Gryffondor et que je vais devoir les supporter, _tous. _Je devrai aussi me comporter en tant que tel… Oh Merlin ! Quand Père apprendra ça…De plus le rouge ne s'accorde absolument pas avec mon teint ! Marre !

Je laisse mes idées noires - ou plutôt rouge et or - de côté et me coiffe soigneusement les cheveux (j'y tiens, hé !) avec une noise de gel (que ferait-on sans ?).

Et, alors que je sors de la salle de bain, les petits lionceaux se réveillent un par un, Weasmoche le dernier.

« Salut Seamus ! »

« Salut Dean, bien dormi ? »

« Mouais… »

C'est comme ça que les Gryffondor se lèvent ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Pa-thé-ti-que !

« Vous êtes aussi bavards que des filles chez le coiffeur ! » je lance.

« C'est vrai que question taciturne, tu bats tous les records ! » rétorque Dean.

Je grogne, j'avais oublié que j'étais en territoire ennemi.

« Hé ! Harry ! Grouille, tu vas être en retard ! » dit Neville.

Potter avait mis son oreiller au-dessus de sa tête et s'était recouvert tout le corps pour dormir encore quelques minutes (manque plus que le pouce en bouche…).

« Va plutôt réveiller Ron ! » dit-il.

Je souris intérieurement. C'était tordant. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que Potter était un vrai flemmard autrement que de le voir grogner sous son oreiller ?

L'hurluberlu dépourvu de toute magie (bon, d'accord, il en a un peu…) je disais donc, l'hurluberlu _presque _dépourvu de magie va réveiller la belette et on peut entendre du fond du dortoir :

« Rho ! Va donc réveiller Harry ! »

« Pas de chance, Ron ! Je suis déjà levé et tu ne pourras plus m'envoyer Neville pour dormir encore quelques minutes… » répondit Potter avec un sourire.

Potter serait-il un sadique ? Mmmh, ça m'intéresse ! Je pose les yeux sur la belette et un rictus apparaît sur mon - magnifique - visage.

« Weasley, le spectacle de ta bouche entrouverte me répugne ! » je crache.

« Oh non… J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, mais non, Malefoy passe _vraiment_ une semaine avec nous. Je veux me rendormir ! »

Mais c'est qu'il ne me craint pas Weasmoche ! Il fera moins le fier sans ses amis, qui, pour le moment, se marrent comme des baleines.

« Si tu crois que ça me plaît de rester avec des Gryffondor… »

Le rouquin voulut répliquer mais Potter l'en empêcha :

« Seamus, c'est toi qui a pris mon T-shirt ? »

« Naaan ! »

« Dean ? »

« Naaan ! »

« Neville? »

« Naaan! »

« Malefoy? »

« Je l'ai pas et pas de « Naaann » avec moi… »

« RON ! »

« Sais pas… Cherche, merde ! Je dors là… »

Quel chaos ! Si c'est comme ça tous les jours, je sens que je vais faire une crise. Comment peut-on vivre dans un tel désordre !

A ce moment du récit, je crois qu'une description s'impose :

**La chambre des Gryffis : **

1) Vêtements et chaussures éparpillées un peu partout.

2) Robes mouillées (il pleut trop souvent en Ecosse…) suspendues en haut des lits (connaissent-ils au moins le sort de séchage !).

3) Oreillers étalés sur le sol (sûrement un vestige d'une bataille quelconque sans intérêt)

4) Gadgets et ustensiles en tous genres rassemblés dans un coin du dortoir.

5) Papiers de bonbons jetés dans toute la pièce, sauf la poubelle.

6) Non, non, je ne peux pas décrire ça…

Et je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant des heures, manquant de vider mon estomac à chaque nouveau paragraphe.

Malheureusement - ou plutôt heureusement - le cours de mes pensées est interrompu par la sortie de la salle de bain d'un Potter torse nu.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air gêné de se promener à moitié nu dans le dortoir et il n'imagine même pas que je le matt…regarde ! (je suis discret quand je veux…) Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux, c'est trop tentant : il a un torse un peu bronzé (sûrement la marque de vacances ensoleillées) et plutôt musclé. Je dois dire qu'il est vraiment, _vraiment_, attirant (Ca devrait être interdit d'avoir un torse comme ça !).

Il traverse le dortoir en se passant la main dans les cheveux, complètement préoccupé par la recherche de son T-shirt et inconscient de l'effet qu'il me fait, ce bougre !

« Ron, où il est ? J'en ai besoin, je peux pas descendre à moitié nu ! »

_Ce ne serait pas plus mal…_Hé ! Drake, reprends-toi ! Vlam ! Une bonne gifle intérieure ! Ouf, ça va mieux.

Il passe alors à côté de moi et je peux sentir son odeur ; il sent terriblement bon. Non, vraiment, ça ne va pas mieux, je perds totalement le contrôle (mais que fait Merlin !).Son odeur est un mélange de savon et d'un parfum lointain de caramel. Cette odeur de caramel ne le quitte-il donc jamais ? _J'espère que non, il sent tellement bon… J'ai envie de le manger tout cru !_

Vlam ! Encore une gifle intérieure ! (une question me traverse : vais-je avoir les joues de l'intérieur rouges d'avoir été giflé ?) Allez, Drake, on se reprend, t'as une réputation à tenir. Potter est un crétin, c'est peut-être un mec pas mal et super bien foutu, mais c'est tout de même ton pire ennemi et il faut se la jouer dé-ta-ché.

Je me ressaisis et lance d'un ton neutre :

« Je vais manger, à tout à l'heure les Griffys ! »

Grognement général.

« Et, Potter, si tu trouves pas ton T-shirt, n'en mets pas. »

J'ai juste le temps de voir le regard perdu de Potter avant de descendre les marches du dortoir quatre à quatre.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'est sorti tout seul ! Je suis sûrement malade… La Gryffondoïte chronique peut-être ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu la proximité des lits… Je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous atteints depuis leur première année ! Existe-t-il au moins un antidote ?

Je suis presque arrivé dans la Grande Salle quand je me rends compte que je n'ai pas faim du tout (_ha, non ! Les premiers signes de la maladie !_) Ta gueule, conscience !

Je bifurque donc dans un autre couloir et me retrouve nez à nez avec mes amis bien Serpentard. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de les voir.

« Oooohh ! Mon Drakishouuuuuu ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Est-ce que ces saletés de Gryffondor t'ont fait du mal ? »

Réflexion faite, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi content de les revoir _eux_ ; pas _elle_.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de quelques Gryffis en meute ? » dis-je, hautain.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste avoir de tes nouvelles… Tu sais, toute l'école ne parle que de ça ! »

« Ha bon ? »

Peut-être y a-t-il un côté bénéfique à la chose… Qui sait, je serai peut-être encore plus populaire qu'avant. _Draco_ _Malefoy, le Serpentard qui a survécu !_ Ca me plaît déjà…

Un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres.

« Tous les Serpentard te plaignent ! » dit Blaise. « Ca doit être dur de partager son dortoir avec Potter ! »

_Pas quand il est torse nu…_

« Ce sera certainement la semaine la plus longue de ma vie. » dis-je, content d'avoir résisté à la tentation de dire ce que ma conscience m'imposait.

« Je te plains, Draco ! » dit Goyle.

Petit silence où tout le monde compatit. Gentils Serpentard…

« J'ai faim… » dit Crabbe.

Et oui, c'est ça la Crabbe Attitude…

« On va manger ? » demande Parkinson en me regardant.

« C'est d'accord. »

Nous sommes donc tous partis vers la table des Serpentard. Tout le monde m'observe. Quelques-uns avec compassion - surtout des Serpentard - mais d'autres avec un regard moqueur et un rictus que je leur ferais bien ravaler si je n'étais pas aussi maître de moi-même Je m'apprête à m'asseoir quand je croise le regard du directeur. Il me fait « _non_ » de la tête suivi d'un clin d'œil.

C'est vraiment injuste ! Pourquoi _je _dois aller à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi c'est pas Potter qui se déplace chez les serpents? C'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi !

Je les déteste tous !

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre :D Gros bisous à tous les lecteurs et à tous les fans de HP (ON EST LES MEILLLEEEEEUUURRRRRSSS !) :D

Eilwin


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Moi ? Oh très bonnes, très bonnes sauf…_

_**Q'UNE PARTIE DE MA FIC S'EST VOLATILISE DANS LES MEANDRES D'UN DISQUE DUR FOIREUX !**_

_Bouhouhouuu_…_J'avais écris d'énoooormes chapitres avec plein de rebondissements et j'étais trrroooppp contente et puis mon père à tout effacé._

_Il n'a su reprendre qu'une partie. Résultat ? 'faut que je réécrive tout --' Et en plus, malheur, j'avais pas fait de plan. Ben oui, j'écris sur le coup…_

_Mais bon, plus de la moitié est là (ouf !) et je vous promets donc un nouveau chapitre ! Et en plus je suis de bonne humeur (Génial, non ?)_

_Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre avec mes problèmes d'ordi…_

**_Enjoy_** ****

**Chapitre 3 : Quand corps-à-corps rime avec cœur-à-cœur…**

_POV Harry_

La journée commence vraiment mal. D'abord Malefoy qui vient « _séjourner _» chez nous pendant une looooongue et horrrriiiible semaine, ensuite le « _T-Shirt_ _disparu, épisode un_ » et maintenant le cours de Rogue.

_Je suis maudit, je suis maudit, je suis maudit._( _NdA_ _: J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part…_)

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Rogue arrive enfin.

« Et bien, je vois que nos chers amis Gryffondor sont à l'heure, cette fois. » dit-il avec un rictus en me regardant.

Je serre les dents. Courage, Harry, courage.

Il perd son sourire en ne voyant pas de réaction de ma part. Bien fait, sale type !

« Bon, et bien, comme monsieur Malefoy ici présent est forcé de supporter la compagnie des Gryffondor pour un certain laps de temps, je propose qu'il mette son talent de potionniste ( _NdA_ _: Si quelqu'un connaît le nom qui convient, merci de me le signaler !_) au service de monsieur Potter, qui, je crois, à besoin d'un sérieux cours de rattrapage. »

Il prend un sourire carnassier.

« Oh, bien sûr monsieur Malefoy, ce sera une tâche vouée à l'échec puisque monsieur Potter est dépourvu de toute trace de potentiel, mais vous pourrez néanmoins tenter de combler le gouffre de connaissances de notre…hum…célébrité. »

Argh ! Là, j'en peux plus. Je sens que je vais lui sauter à la gorge. C'est vraiment un connard, un salopard, un…un ROGUE ! Mon sang palpite et bouille dans mes veines, prêtes à exploser. Je respire bruyamment et serre les poings tellement fort que le sang a du mal à passer.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et nous nous fixons un instant, un courant haineux passant entre nous. Il finit par rompre le contact visuel. (mouahaha quel lâche !)

« Très bien, monsieur Potter, je vous prierai de venir vous asseoir à côté de monsieur Malefoy. »

Je ne bouge pas.

« Harry, vas-y, ce n'est qu'une heure de cours » me dit mon camarade roux.

J'expire et reprends mon calme avant de me lever et prendre mes affaires. De loin, je vois Ron hocher solennellement de la tête, du genre : _« Bon courage, mon gars. Je suis avec toi. »_

« Alors Potty, tu penses pouvoir survivre sans ton ami la belette ? » me souffle le blond.

« La ferme, Malefoy. »

Il sourit et continue :

« T'es vraiment pitoyable, Potter. Devoir prendre des cours de rattrapage ? Tu as vraiment touché le fond… »

Pour seule réponse je grogne et lui lance un regard meurtrier.

« Arrête ça, tu me fais peur, brrrrr ! » dit-il en se foutant de moi.

« Tu riras moins ce soir, Malfounet. »

Son visage se fige, j'ai touché un point _très_ sensible. Malheureusement, il reprend son air détaché après quelques secondes.

« On verra bien Potter… Si tu es encore vivant après ce cours… »

Quel con ! S'il croit qu'il me fait peur avec ses menaces à deux balles.

« Tu m'exaspères, Malefoy. »

« Potter, si vous arrêtiez de parler comme une mégère, vous auriez peut-être de meilleures notes. »

Les Serpentard se marrent et les Gryffondor serrent les poings tandis que moi, j'essaie de ne penser qu'à la potion.

Cependant, la tâche s'avère vraiment difficile avec la fouine qui continue ses menaces et ses sarcasmes.

« Potter, quand Rogue dit que tu as besoin d'un cours de rattrapage, c'est un doux euphémisme ! Tu es vraiment le pire sorcier qui soit en potion. »

Et nia nia nia et nia nia nia…Il ne la ferme jamais !

Je continue la préparation de la potion pendant qu'il gaspille sa salive inutilement. _Il y a beaucoup d'autres manières d'utiliser sa salive… _hé ! Pourquoi j'ai des pensées aussi obscènes en compagnie de mon pire ennemi ? _Peut-être parce qu'il est vraiment bien foutu et que… _Stop ! Pas la peine de se martyriser l'esprit. Et d'ailleurs il n'est même pas bien foutu ! Il a une peau trop blanche, un nez trop fin, des yeux trop gris… Non vraiment, pas du tout mon genre !

Au moment où je veux prendre une racine de Glucole, Malefoy pose sa main sur celles-ci. Avant que j'aie pu faire le moindre geste contradictoire, ma main est déjà posée sur la sienne. Je sursaute et retire vivement ma main tandis que je sens mes joues rosirent instantanément.

Je croise le regard de Malefoy et j'essaie de ravaler un sourire lorsque je vois les joues de mon pire ennemi teintés d'un rouge cramoisi (Mouhahaha !).

« Monsieur Potter, pourriez-vous fermer la bouche, s'il vous plaît ? C'est vraiment répugnant. » dit Rogue d'un air dégoûté.

Son sarcasme me fait comme un coup de poing au réveil et instantanément je reprends mes esprits.

Alors que notre - cher - professeur de potion nous intime de continuer notre tâche, la sonnerie retentit. _Sauvé par le gong !_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie de quitter le cours de Rogue.

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_POV Draco_

Sept moins un ça fait ? Six ! Bravo, je vois que vous êtes des vrais matheux plein de ressources…

Plus que six jours et mon calvaire prend fin. Six jours et je peux retourner chez mes chers amis Serpentard. Six jours à supporter le rouge et l'or. Six jours à tenir le coup…

Bien que je déteste être dans la peau d'un Gryffondor, je dois bien avouer que leur tour est vraiment confortable. Le feu est toujours allumé, une bonne odeur de feu de bois vagabonde dans les dortoirs, il y fait toujours chaud, les fauteuils sont moelleux et… il y a une bonne ambiance. Même si ça me tue de le dire, les Gryffis sont vraiment sympas entre eux.

Chez nous, dans la salle commune, les confrontations fusent, suivies par des hurlements et finissent par des bagarres. En général, les plus grands persécutent les plus jeunes et ils prennent un malin plaisir à les traumatiser. J'en fais partie, bien évidemment et c'est un de mes sports favoris. Les filles sont toutes de vraies teignes ou elles sont si obscures et mystérieuses que personne n'ose les approcher…

Cette ambiance me manque tellement ! Mais où est passé ce sentiment d'insécurité qui plane chez les serpents ? Bouhouhouuuu…

Laissant mes pensées vagabonder dans ma tête bien remplie et, surtout, bien faite, je fixe le feu, le regard vitreux. Il y a quelques Gryffondor dans la pièce mais ce sont bien les seuls qui ne se soient pas enfuis à ma vue. Dommage, il y a encore beaucoup trop de gentils et généreux lions…

Soudain, j'entends un bruit. On dirait un vrai troupeau d'éléphants. Sûrement Potty et sa bande de débiles.

« Mais, Harry…calme-toi ! » plaide une voix.

Grognement que je reconnais comme étant celui de mon cher Potty. Je suis un vrai devin…

« Harry, tu sais très bien que je peux te retirer des points si tu fais ça… » dit une voix de fille.

« Vas-y, te gêne pas ! » répond Potter.

« Allez mon vieux, c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. D'hab' tu prends ça bien ! » dit Weasley.

Potter ne répond pas mais j'entends les pas se rapprocher, sans les voir. Le trio passe enfin le tableau de la Grosse Dame (c'est quoi ça pour un nom d'abord !) et arrive en trombe dans la salle commune, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Y a un problème, Harry ? » demande un garçon plus âgé.

« Nan, y a rien du tout. » répond celui-ci en grognant.

« Sérieux, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Grognement. Bon, et bien je peux faire une croix sur une quelconque explication… _Alors comme ça on veut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?_ Bien sûr que non…Je m'en fiche de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Potter. Potter n'est rien. Potter est… _un beau mec bien foutu et fichtrement attirant !_ Boucle-la !

« Allez, viens, on va se faire une partie d'échecs pour te calmer. » dit la belette.

Potter hésite un moment et finit par acquiescer.

« Mais…Enfin ! Vous n'avez même pas commencé vos devoirs ! Et je suis sûre que… »

« Herm', laisse tomber, tu veux ? » dit Wealsey.

Granger est choquée et s'en va d'un pas vif vers sa chambre.

« Pfff, c'est encore de ma faute. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ! »

« Weasley, tu comprendras jamais rien aux femmes… » dis-je.

« Malefoy, LA FERME ! » me disent Potter et Weasley d'une même voix.

Ca va, j'ai capté le message, pas la peine de s'énerver les lionceaux. 'Sont trop susceptibles.

« Bon, je prends les blancs. » dit Weasley.

« Dis Ron, tu sais que tu prends un risque en jouant avec moi ? Si tu gagnes je vais être d'autant plus irrité et je vais sûrement t'égorger avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire « _Harrrrry_ _noooon_ ! » »

Weasmoche rit. Potter a l'air d'avoir un peu calmé sa colère, il fait de l'humour. Vaseux, certes, Gryffi, certes, mais de l'humour quand même.

« Si je ne te proposais pas de jouer, tu aurais réduit en miettes tout ce qui te passait sous la main, dont _moi. _Et, crois-le ou non, je tiens à rester entier. »

« Je t'aurais pas attaqué toi. Par contre… »

Et leurs regards se tournent vers moi.

« Ouais, c'est ça. Espère toujours Potter, je te mettrais à terre en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « _verracrasse_ ». »

Il lève un sourcil qui traduit un « _Je demande à voir_… ».Argh ! Ce qu'il m'énerve avec ses petits airs supérieurs ! Quand je pense que je les ai toujours, ça doit le faire enrager. Je suis vraiment génial…

« Tu as un doute, _Potty_ ? »

Cette fois il me fait un magnifique sourire narquois et, avant que j'ai eu le temps de lui lancer une réplique cinglante en plein visage, il me saute dessus.

Je suis un peu désarçonné mais réagis très vite en le renversant. Cette-fois, j'ai pris le dessus et il est couché, dos contre le sol. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour tout ce qui est combat rapproché, mais j'ai un atout : je suis un Serpentard et donc, tous les coups sont permis.

« Alors, Potter ? Un coup de fatigue ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que tu peux rivaliser, Malefoy ? »

Glurps ! Il me fait un sourire dévastateur et d'une poussée de bras, me propulse un mètre plus loin. Potter aurait-il été catcheur dans une autre vie ? J'espère pour ma peau de pêche que non…

Après avoir repris ma respiration, je repars au front. Potter a vite réagis mais je le tiens trop fermement pour qu'il puisse se dégager. Il commence alors à se tortiller et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas sourire devant un spectacle aussi hilarant. Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que Potty avait un plan. Il me fait basculer sur le côté et nous faisons des roulades sur le sol, chacun dominateur à son tour.

Même si cette bataille a l'air d'être violente, elle me procure beaucoup d'adrénaline. Sentir Potter sous moi, dominé, ça n'arrive pas tous les jours. Mais il ne se laisse pas faire et c'est souvent lui qui est le vainqueur…. pour un court laps de temps. Nos mains se touchent, nos jambes se frôlent et plus les contacts sont nombreux, plus j'ai envie de continuer de me battre. Je veux garder le contact avec sa peau, chaude et douce. Mon esprit me répète sans cesse que c'est Potter, Saint Potter, alors que mon corps continue de s'enflammer au moindre contact avec celui-ci.

J'entends des voix qui crient et qui encourage Potter. Tout le monde nous observe, attendant le moindre moment de faiblesse d'un de nous.

Mais, alors que nous sommes en plein combat, Granger descend et y met fin :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins immatures et sans une once de responsabilité ! »

Aïe… Je sens qu'elle va exploser.

« Et vous, » dit-elle en regardant les spectateurs, « Vous n'avez pas honte d'encourager ces deux idiots et de parier ! »

Parier ? Wouaw ! Génial…

« La prochaine fois que je vous surprends entrain de vous battre, je vais signaler votre attitude déplorable au professeur McGonagall ! Compris ? »

Potter et moi faisons oui de la tête. Je ne suis pas fou ; je déteste Granger mais j'ai pas envie de l'avoir à dos, et encore moins la vieille chouette !

« Harry, je pense que tu peux laisser Malefoy se dégager maintenant… » dit-elle plus doucement cette fois.

Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il est encore sur moi et je pense que lui non plus. Il rougit violemment, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, et se retire promptement.

« Très bien. Maintenant tout le monde rentre dans son dortoir et pas de discussion. »

Personne ne la contredit, trop pressés de s'éloigner d'elle. En fait, je suis vraiment content que cette dictatrice soit à Gryffondor…. Qui sait ce que seraient mes journées ? Un enfer certainement…

En montant dans le dortoir, je croise le regard de Potter. Il sourit. Je suis tellement étonné par cette attitude si soudaine que je manque une marche et m'écroule dans les escaliers. Je me relève rapidement mais n'ai rien perdu du sourire de Potter…

« Alors Malefoy, un coup de fatigue ? » me fait le balafré.

Il ose reprendre ma réplique ! Saleté de Gryffondor !

**XxxXxxXxxXxxX**

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Si vous voulez avoir les bonnes grâces d'Eilwin la folle furieuse (autant dire que c'est capital) appuyez sur le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche de votre écran._

_Gros bisous de Eilwin _;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Et ouais, encore un chapitre ! Je suis troooop sympa :D Faut dire que la rentrée c'est pour bientôt alors je préfère me plonger dans mon univers Potterien (et Malfoyen, Draco je ne t'abandonne pas !) avant de devoir me plonger dans des bouquins de maths sans intérêt !

Et c'est avec un grand bonheur que je vous offre cette nouvelle étape de la vie de Draco ;-)

_Enjoy_

**_Le bon moment pour rire : Chaque fois que l'on peut. _**_ Linda__ Ellerbee_

Chapitre 4 : Fou rire, strip-tease et choc frontal…

Un rai de lumière me sort de ma longue et reposante léthargie et transforme par la même occasion mon humeur endormie en humeur presque-je dis bien presque-joyeuse.

Comme toujours, tous les petits Gryffis dorment encore et je suis le seul –et unique, héhé- garçon à me lever.

Je m'assieds dans mon lit et tire les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin. A ma gauche, je vois Potter dormir paisiblement, bien loti dans les bras de mon ami Morphée(qui doit avoir une dent contre moi vu mes réveils matinaux…)

Il tient son oreiller sous une partie de son visage, un bras passé au-dessus de sa tête. Une mèche noire tombe sur son front, cachant sa – si légendaire- cicatrice. Il a l'air d'un petit garçon sage, plein de vie et ne rêvant que de devenir un joueur professionnel de Quidditch (beurk ! Pathétique…).

Mes yeux descendent alors vers son torse qui se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration.

Je secoue vivement la tête.

- Tu fais quoi là, Drake ? T'aurais pas des ascendances Poufsouffle non plus ! dis-je tout bas.

Peut-être bien que si, après tout. Même si ça me tue de le penser et encore plus de le dire, Potter est vraiment doué pour le combat rapproché et c'est souvent lui qui avait le dessus (je suis galant, je le laissais gagner...C'est aussi simple que ça ! …Quoi « à d'autres » ? Personne ne me croit ici…Même pas ma conscience ! J'en ai marrre ! Bouhouhouuu à Nda : Et personne ne vient le consoler ce magnifique petit Serpentard arrogant et prétentieux ? Bon…Comme _personne_ ne veut y mettre du sien, je vais m'en charger ! 'Ouaaaiiiis :D')

Après m'être fait consolée par mon auteur préferé (ma créatrce en quelque sorte, n'ayons pas peur de le dire Nda : J'aime mon Draco :D)je me repasse notre corps-à-corps et un sourire niais apparaît sur mon beau visage, vite effacé par la souvenir cuisant de mon dérapage dans les escaliers, sous le sourire moqueur de Potter The Protector of the Ames Perdues…

Argh ! A la première occasion, je me venge de cette humiliation, Parole de Malfoy !

Soudain, une lampe s'allume au-dessus de mon crâne. Je fais le lien entre différents éléments…

- Moi, beau, superbe, génialissime, sub…ok, ça va…

- Potter.

- Endormi.

- Fatigué.

Mais surtout…CHATOUILLEUR ! Ne me demandez même pas comment je peux être au courant de l'info, je ne l'avouerai jamais, même sous la torture !

Je repère facilement ma baguette (ça aide d'avoir de l'ordre !) et me prépare à me prendre un fou rire phénoménal de si bonne heure…(Dommage que mon ennemi ne puisse le faire. Dommage ? Que dis-je ? D'autant mieux !)

- Rictus Empra ! je chuchote.

Et là, sous mes yeux, je vois Potter se contorsionner et se tenir le ventre en pleurant de rire. Il met des petits « Houhouhouuuu » hilarants mais le plus drôle c'est qu'il essaye de me lancer des regards haineux tout en se marrant. Mouhahaha Je suis un génie !

- Malfoy…Houhouuu…arrête ça…Houhouhuu…tout de suite ! crie-t-il, à moitié étouffé par son rire.

Alors comme ça Potter est un chatouilleur _très _sensible ? Il va être servi…

- Tu en veux encore Potty ? je minaude.

- Non, non, Malfoy…Arrête ! me supplie-t-il, des larmes de rire coulant sur ses joues roses d'avoir rit.

- Comment ça non ? dis-je d'un ton impérieux.

- Malfoy, je te…jure…que tu vas…me le PAYER ! rugit-il en se marrant.

J'esquisse un sourire. Il a l'air vraiment trop chou. Le pire c'est qu'il profère des menaces alors qu'il n'est vraiment pas en position de force…Ces Gryffondors sont vraiment stupides !

- Je veux t'entendre me dire « s'il te plaît », je chuchote.

- Jamais !

Je le regarde, pas du tout étonné de sa réaction. Fallait s'y attendre, c'est Potter !

- Alors, Potter ? dis-je en accentuant le sort.

Il se cabre et gémit. Holà…S'il fait ça pour me déstabiliser, et bien, c'est réussit. Comment peut-il prendre des poses aussi…peu communes !

Il a remarqué mon trouble et un sourire carnassier flotte sur ses lèvres. Sale petit allumeur ! Est-ce que MOI je fais ça à mes ennemis ? NON !

- Un problème Malfoy ?

Pour seule réponse je stoppe le sort alors que son sourire de dément s'accentue. Il soupire d'aise et s'effondre dans son lit, à bout de souffle. Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec une lueur d'interrogation.

- Au fait, comment as-tu su que j'étais chatouilleur ?

Ha ! Ils veulent _tous_ savoir…Bande de curieux ! Comme si j'allais lui dire.

- Chacun ses sources, Potter !

Il sourit et replonge sous ses couvertures après un « Tu me payeras ça, Malfoy. »

- HARRY ! MALFOY ! crient des voix.

Je me retourne précipitamment tandis que Potter sursaute et sort instantanément de ses couettes et nous retrouvons face à quatre Gryffis complètement paniqués.

- MALFOY ! EST-CE QUE TU ES AU COURANT QUE LE SORT DOLORIS EST **INTERDIT **! rugit le rouquin à seulement deux centimètres de mon oreille.

Potter se marre. Il est vraiment cinglé ! Il rit tout seul.

- VOILÀ, REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIT, LA FOUINE ! IL EST DEVENU COMPLETEMENT DINGUE APRES TON SORT **IMPARDONNABLE ! **TU VAS LE PAYER CHER….

Quoi ! Moi, lancer un sort impardonnable dans Poudlard, sur Harry Potter, dans SON dortoir ! Non mais il est con ou il le fait exprès ? Non, non…La question ne se pose même pas.

- Ecoute bien, _Weasmoche_, tout ce que j'ai fait à ton petit balafré c'est le faire pleurer de rire - au pire – alors si tu pouvais arrêter de gueuler à pleine voix ça me ferait plaisir. J'ai les tympans très fragiles !

Je vois le rouquin perdre ses couleurs. Il a l'air d'une veracrasse perdue (comment ça les veracrasses c'est toujours perdu ? Non, non…j'en ai connue une, d'ailleurs, qui était très sympathique. Elle jouait au golf depuis sa tendre enfance et…)

- Qu…Quoi ! Harry, mort de rire ? dit Londubat en me sortant de mes pensées très philosophiques sur les verracrasses sauvages.

Et le-dit « Harry-mort-de-rire » est entrain de se tenir le ventre, manquant à chaque instant de s'étouffer.

- Hé ! Potter ! J'ai stoppé le sort, c'est fini maintenant. Compris ? TERMINE !

Il continue de rire comme un déjanté et j'avoue que je commence à paniquer. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à craindre pour sa santé mentale, les quatre garçons sont aussi perdus que moi et je vois même Finnigan commencer à se rapprocher de la porte afin d'appeler Pomfresh.

Heureusement, après dix bonnes minutes de rire continu, Potter se calme enfin, émettant néanmoins des « houhouhouuuu ! » de temps en temps qui étaient particulièrement hilarants.

Nous nous habillons tous en vitesse et j'entends Potter expliquer à Weasley qu'il n'a rien. Malheureusement –ou plutôt heureusement pour moi- Weasley n'y croit pas du tout.

- Mais Harry ! Je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne t'a rien fait ! Je suis sûr qu'il t'a lancé un sort ! Tu connais Malefoy…

Je vois Potter soupirer longuement.

- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu vas m'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, Ron ?

- Exactement !

Et sans une once d'hésitation, Ron arrache d'un geste violent le T-Shirt de Potter, sous le choc.

- Hé mais ça va pas ! Doucement, hein !

- Allons Potter, laisse-toi faire, on dirait que la belette veut te voir faire un strip-tease.

Et là, pour mon plus grand bonheur, je vois les joues de Potty prendre une belle teinte cramoisie et sa bouche s'ouvrir pour finalement se refermer. En bref, Potty ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau qui a attrapé un coup de soleil.

- Q…Quoi !

A mon sourire moqueur il comprend enfin mon stratagème et je vois ses yeux se remplir de fureur.

- T'es vraiment trop con, Malefoy.

Et une seconde plus tard je me retrouve avec un T-shirt made in Potter sur la tronche et donc je ne vois plus rien.

J'inspire alors un grand coup pour pouvoir l'engueuler autant que mes réserves d'oxygène me le permettront mais y renonce aussitôt en sentant l'odeur de Potter s'insinuer dans mes narines.

Oh Merlin, cette odeur de caramel ! Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi et, sans que je n'y puisse rien, j'essaie de respirer son odeur de manière à ce qu'elle soit toujours présente lorsque je retirerai son T-shirt.

Après une dernière inspiration aux odeurs de Paradis, je retire l'objet de mon bien-être et remarque à mon grand soulagement que les Gryffis n'ont rien remarqué.

Ce que je remarque aussi c'est que Potter est en boxer et qu'il est entrain de se faire matter par tous ses colocataires sans rien voir et ça me met les nerfs. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce Weasley à le reluquer ? Il ne l'a pas assez vu pendant six ans ? Non mais !

Heureusement Potter réussit à échapper à Weasley en se précipitant dans les douches et fermant la porte grâce à un sort. Pauvre Potty, toujours harcelé !

Après dix minutes d'habillage- de coiffage- de « est-ce que je suis beau ? »- intensif et à la vavite, je descends avec Potty, qui a pu se laver tranquillement.

- Dis-moi, Potter, ça t'arrive souvent de te prendre des délires tout seul ? en me remémorant l'épisode de ce matin.

Il me regarde et puis rit. Ha non ! Recommence pas, hein ! Je dois être vraiment très drôle…Maintenant la question est là : Dois-je le prendre comme une insulte ou un compliment ?

- En toute sincérité, cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais plus ri comme ça !

J'en reste ois. _Moi, _Draco Lucius Malfoy, _j_'ai réussi à faire rire _Potty__ The Sainteté !_ Wouaw ! La journée commence vraiment bien…

XxXXxXxxX

Le reste de la journée s'est plutôt bien passé et le cours de Rogue était, comme toujours, très intéressant. Il a une fois de plus remit _Potty_ à sa place et c'était toujours aussi attractif. Une petite réplique de ce matin ?

- Potter, vous êtes si mauvais en potion que vous allez bientôt faire jalouser Londubat…

Une autre ?

- Potter, même si je sais que votre petit cerveau de Gryffondor est ralenti, j'aimerais néanmoins que vous fassiez au moins _semblant_ de comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un huitième de l'art subtil qu'est celui des potions.

Ah, qu'est-ce que j'aime ses répliques ! Sans rire, je pense que si je devais choisir un modèle en matière de piques, je le choisirais lui.

Mais le plus intéressant, c'est la réaction de Potter. Il devient rouge de rage, serre les poings et les dents, respire violemment et regarde Rogue plus haineusement que jamais.

Parfois, quelques mèches de cheveux lui retombent devant les yeux et il souffle avec fougue afin de la chasser. Il mord souvent sa lèvre inférieure d'une manière particulièrement….

- Malfoy, le mur, me dit une voix.

Quoi le mur ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient me faire chier celui-là avec son mur alors que je suis en plein débat spirituel ! Plus aucun resp…

BAM ! Je tombe à terre. Je regarde un moment autour de moi et voit deux yeux émeraude me regarder avec inquiétude. Je veux lui dire qu'il arrête de me fixer comme ça parce qu'il a l'air d'un vrai crétin mais je n'ai pas le temps ; je tombe avec aisance dans les Abymes de l'inconscience.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et bien voilà un nouveau chapitre ;-) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviws, j'aimerais y répondre individuellement mais malheureusement, avec la reprise des cours, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps._

_Néanmoins je suis contente que certain(e)s soient écroulés devant leurs écrans grâce à moi (yeeaaah, je suis géniale :D) lol J'ai déjà expérimenté ça et je suis désolée que vous passiez pour des dingues de ma faute…Niark niark niark ! _

_Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire à votre rythme ce nouveau chapitre._

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté. La lumière me fait un mal de chien et mon crâne me fait l'effet d'un marteau-piqueur.

Quand je peux enfin regarder autour de moi, je me rends compte que je suis dans un lit. Ca me donne pas beaucoup d'infos ça. Allez, on promène ses jolies petites prunelles aux alentours. Ouais, comme ça Draco ! (Vous ne vous donnez jamais des ordres ? Ca marche bien pourtant !)

Plein de blanc. C'est quoi ce délire ? Calme-toi Drake…

J'inspecte un peu mieux le mur en face de moi et vois une fissure où passe de la lumière. J'approche ma main et….me rend compte que le dit « mur » est en fait un rideau et que je me trouve dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Quel con ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu moi !

J'ouvre le rideau complètement cette fois et m'étire longuement.

- Alors monsieur Malfoy, comment vous sentez-vous ? me demande Pomfresh.

Oh, à merveille ! J'ai un mal de crâne à faire tomber raide mort un troll adulte mais sinon je suis en pleine forme.

- Gmrf, je réponds.

Où est passée ma capacité à parler _normalement_ et avec des mots ? En même temps que mon bien-être à mon avis…Mal de crâne à la con !

- Buvez ça, me dit-elle en me donnant une cruche.

Je l'approche de moi et sens avec appréhension. Pouah ! Cette potion a une odeur d'égout mélangé à du fromage plus frais avec un zeste de…bon, ça va, j'arrête la description, ça vaut mieux pour mon état mental – qui est déjà en assez mauvaise passe- .

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, voyons ! Buvez ça, tout de suite !

Mais elle se prend pour qui elle ! Comme si j'allais boire son truc infect….

A cet instant, elle me lance un regard noir plus effrayant que jamais. Mais bon, faut avouer que, bien qu'elle soit terrifiante, elle n'égalera jamais Potter en matière de regard meurtrier.

Comme si elle avait saisi mes pensées, d'un seul coup, elle me regarde encore plus méchamment qu'il y a à peine deux secondes. Pompom de malheur ! Bon…Au revoir mes principes et mes allures de Malfoy. Je bois car c'est une question de survie, simplement_t'essayes de convaincre qui là !)_.

Yeurk ! C'est pire qu'à l'odeur. Je n'avais jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi répugnant. Maintenant je pourrai dire que j'ai bu la chose la plus dégueu de toute ma vie. Mmmhhh, faible consolation…

Après avoir lancé un regard aussi noir que les nouvelles robes de Rogue à mon infirmière en titre, je décide de me lever quand…

- Monsieur Malfoy, votre état n'est pas assez stable pour que vous puissiez retourner en cours. Restez dans votre lit et si jamais je vous surprends à en sortir, vous allez comprendre pourquoi l'infirmerie est si peu accueillante.

Et PAN dans les dents ! Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre ? Une menace ! Cette pauvre timbrée me fait une menace ? J'y crois pas…Juste pour ça, j'aurais bien envie de me lever et de partir de cet endroit « si peu accueillant » mais j'avoue que ma tête me fait horriblement mal et c'est très mauvais pour le teint de dépasser ses limites (si, si, si si !).

Je consens à me recoucher et me rends compte que rester dans l'infirmerie avec pour seule compagnie la « pseudo-meurtrière » c'est vraiment barbant.

Je regarde un peu autour de moi et trouve facilement une revue.

« Sorcière-Hebdo : Comment perdre du poids en seulement trois coups de baguette ! » et comme deuxième titre « Le Prince Charmant est difficile à trouver ? Il est parfois juste sous votre nez ! Un test qui vous révélera votre véritable amour et où le chercher !»

Mais qui peut bien lire ce genre de torchon ! Les filles, toutes des glousseuses sans cervelle, bien sûr! Comment peut-on trouver le prince charmant avec un test ? C'est totalement absurde.

Je regarde la couverture pendant deux bonnes minutes en me disant que « c'est un recueil d' âneries » et tout un tas d'autres bonnes pensées tout à fait fondées pour finir par me laisser terrasser ma curiosité mal placée. Saleté !

J'ouvre la revue et passe les pages « Beauté du corps, tout un enseignement, un mode de vie ! » puisque je suis à peu près sûr de mieux me servir du maquillage que la moitié des filles qui lisent ce genre de trucs et que je suis de toute façon trop beau pour avoir besoin de ce style de conseils (_comment être modeste quand on sait qu'on est le meilleur ?_).

J'arrive à la page du Prince Charmant. _Tu crois au Prince Charmant Drake ? Quel romantique tu fais ! Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper de maison, mon vieux ! Poufsouffle t'irait à merveille… « Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieuuuu d'un rêveeee, mon am… »_ Encore une seule petite note de cette ritournelle stupide et je te massacre intérieurement…

Je délaisse enfin ma conscience de toutes mes-très variées- insultes et commence ma lecture.

_Cela fait longtemps que vous cherchez l'amour ?(_ Bah, un petit moment quand même…)

_Vous n'arrivez pas à trouver le style d'hommes que vous aimez ?(_ Ah si! beau, riche, élégant, plein de charme, sublime…Oh mon dieu, c'est ma description parfaite !)

_Vous rêvez d'un homme romantique, courageux et fort ?(_ Manquerait plus que je sorte avec un Gryffondor ! Nda : Si tu savais ! ;)

_Vous préférez peut-être les hommes intelligents, cultivés et réfléchis ?(_ J'aime pas les intellos ; aucune spontanéité.)

_Grâce à nous, vous pouvez trouver **votre **Prince Charmant, celui que vous attendez depuis toujours et que vous désespériez de rencontrer…_

Et c'est parti mon kiki…

· **Vous êtes dans un café avec votre meilleure amie **( ça commence bien…) **lorsque qu'un beau garçon entre en trombe dans le café. Il décide de s'asseoir au bar et commande un café serré. Vous devez l'aborder, comment ?**

· _a) Vous décidez de la jouer timide et de lui faire un signe de la main. _

· _B) Vous demandez à votre amie de l'aborder pour vous en lui promettant de lui rendre l'ascenseur._

· _C) Vous passez une centaine de fois devant lui en espérant qu'il vous remarque…_

· _D) Vous délaissez votre copine et vous vous asseyez à côté de lui en entamant la conversation._

Demander à son amie d'y aller ? C'est vraiment stupide…Manquerait plus qu'elle me le pique, la pseudo-amie. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on remarque que des millénaires en arrières on vivait dans la jungle…Sans hésitation ; la réponse « D »

Alors…

· **Votre style d'homme est plutôt :**

· _A) Grand, fort, cheveux blonds bouclés, les yeux bleu océan avec un style plutôt classe._

· _B) Moyen, musclé, bronzé, les yeux marron chocolat portant une chemise en cuir et des chaussures prestigieuses._

· _C) De taille moyenne, musclé mais pas autant que le deuxième, le teint plutôt pâle , les yeux verts et un style décontracté._

· _D) Plutôt petit, un peu plus musclé que le troisième, le teint rose et doux, les cheveux bruns et un style propre à lui._

Pas facile de répondre à ce genre de questions !

Grand ? Non…Il ne doit pas être plus grand que moi. JE domine…Cheveux blonds bouclés ? Ca fait vraiment trop petite poupée barbie. Yeux bleu océan ? Moui…Style classe ? Ouais !

Le deuxième…Moyen, musclé, bronzé, bien bien…Chaussures prestigieuses ? Un bon point pour celui-là. Mais les chemises en cuir c'est vraiment démodé.

Le troisième…Taille moyenne ? Ouais. Musclé mais pas trop ? Pas mal…Le teint pâle ? Mouais…Bah ça va, j'ai toujours du fond de teint…Les yeux verts ? Vi vi, j'aime bien les yeux verts (Comment ça est-ce que ça me rappelle quelque chose ? N'importe quoi…) Style décontracté ? Pas trop quand même ! Je ne sors pas avec des « Je prends les affaires qui sont encre propres et qui ont l'air en bon état » Faut pas déconner…

Le dernier…Plus petit ? Ah non, j'aime pas les petits…On aura l'impression qu'il n'est pas assez bien pour moi, non, non… Musclé ? Oui, oui pas mal. Le teint rose et doux ? Wouaw ! On dirait qu'on parle des fesses d'un bébé, là, faut pas exagérer ! Brun ? Trop banal…Et son propre style ? S'il s'habille avec des petites bagues fluorescentes, merci bien !

Alors ? 1, 2,3 ou 4….J'hésite ! J'aurais jamais pensé que faire ces stupides tests étaient aussi difficiles !

Disons le numéro trois…

· Vous avez beaucoup de chance ce soir, les quatre garçons décrits ci-dessus vous invitent à dîner dans un restaurant. Grâce à cette soirée, vous pouvez discerner leurs personnalités. Laquelle de celles-ci vous convient le mieux ?

· _A) Sensible et fragile. Rougit au moindre compliment et est très bavard._

· _B) Gentil et sociable. Souris beaucoup et a le sens de l'humour._

· _C) Dragueur et provocateur. Utilise les mots comme arme de séduction._

· _D) Rêveur et amical. Reste sur sa petite planète lorsqu'on lui parle._

Certainement pas le premier ! Je déteste les gens trop bavards…

Dragueur et provocateur ? Non, ça c'est moi et il n'a pas intérêt à prendre ma place.

Rêveur ? Manquerait plus que je parle à un mur…Un mur…Ca me rappelle quelque chose, enfin soit.

Je pencherais plutôt pour le deuxième. C'est tant mieux s'il a le sens de l'humour, encore faut-il savoir me faire rire !

· Lequel de ces personnages préférez-vous ?

· _A) Gilderoy Lockart. _

· _B) Indiana Jones_

· _C) Léonard De Vinci.._

· _D) Ben dans le célèbre groupe sorcier « Keep your trousers ».(_ nda : Je ne m'explique pas sur le choix de mes groupes :D)

Je ne vois pas _du tout_ le rapport entre Léonard De Vinci et mon prince charmant mais bon, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est « Sorcière-Hebdo ».

Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment Lockart peut encore avoir son nom dans les journaux ! Il était incapable de garder en cage de simples lutins de Cornouaille (A prononcer avec un accent anglais et dire chaque syllabe avec détachement, ça le fait plus…) et son seul but était de publier un nouveau livre où il narrerait des nouvelles aventures palpitantes et dont il serait le héros…Mégalo !

Pour ce qui est des autres personnages…Je me vois mal choisir Léonard de Vinci bien que je sois époustouflé devant son tableau de « Mona Lisa ». Non, c'est pas trop mon genre…

Par contre, Indiana Jones… Oui, bon, ça va ! C'est un film moldu…Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de l'aimer (ou plutôt « les aimer » puisque j'ai vu les trois).

Comment ça j'y connais rien ? J'ai vu les trois films plus d'une centaine de fois et j'ai des posters de Harrison Ford cachés sous mon lit ! Oups, je n'étais pas autorisé à la dévoiler cette info…Oh d'accord, c'est vrai, je trouve Harrison Ford terriblement sexy avec son lasso, et alors ? Chacun ses fantasmes, ok ?

· **La dernière question…Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ?**

Bah j'en sais rien du tout…On va dire oui pour le fun !

Bon, ça y est, j'ai répondu à toutes les questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit se passer maintenant ? Va-t-il apparaître devant moi, comme par magie ?

A ce moment, un texte apparaît sous mes yeux :

_Vous désirez un homme valeureux et courageux, _

_Fort, sensible mais fougueux._

_Vous serez la dominante pour un temps, lui le dominant pour un autre._

_Ce sera donnant-donnant, quoi qu'en disent les autres. _

_Ne cherchez plus trop loin, _

_L'Amour se trouve plus près que vous ne le croyez, _

_Peut-être même sous votre nez…_

Sous mon nez ? ¨Pfff ! N'impor…

-Alors comme ça on n'écoute pas quand je préviens? me dit une voix.

Glurps ! Voilà Potter qui débarque, s'il me voit entrain de lire « Sorcière-Hebdo », je suis foutu et ma belle réputation avec.

Je range à la vitesse VV' mon magazine sous mon oreiller et prend mon éternel regard haineux avant de me demander ce qu'il vient de me dire. « Alors comme ça on n'écoute pas quand je préviens ? » ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Hein !

Non, c'est pas vrai, j'ai quand même pas dit « hein ! » comme un stupide Poufsouffle ? Je vois Potter qui se marre. Si, je l'ai bien dit. Et merde !

- Tu ne te souviens plus ? On revenait du cours de Potion quand je t'ai vu marcher droit dans un mur. Je t'ai prévenu mais tu n'as pas réagit assez vite et tu as fracassé ta belle bouille dessus.

Moi, Potter, mur, belle bouille ? Qu…Quoi ! BELLE BOUILLE ! Aïe, aïe, aïe, ma tête ! Note personnelle : Ne pas crier intérieurement, ça fait vachement mal.

- Malfoy ?

- Potter ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? je dis.

- Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas mort sur le coup. Ca aurait fait une place en plus dans le dortoir…

Quel humour ! Argh, je le déteste.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air mort, Potter ? je dis haineusement.

- Malheureusement je dois bien avouer que tu as l'air plus vivant que jamais…

- Désolé Potter, mais mon heure n'est pas encore venue.

- Si ton heure est à venir, c'est qu'elle n'est pas venue et si ton heure est à venir, c'est qu'elle n'est pas venue.

Je le regarde et je suis complètement perdu. Là je suis sûr qu'il débloque complètement, il n'y a plus de doute. Le Lord Noir a dû lui avoir comprimé le cerveau avec son Avada Kedavra! Depuis quand sort-il des phrases spirituelles, lui ?

- C'est une des répliques de la pièce « Hamlet » de Shakespeare, Hermione adore les poètes moldus et elle nous fait la lecture chaque soir…

Alors comme ça Potter connaît les répliques d'un poète moldu? Et quoi encore ? Il dormait sous un escalier ?

- Potter, tu es vraiment la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse.

- Et toi la première personne que j'ai vue se prendre un mur alors qu'on le prévient, dit-il avec un sourire.

Argh ! Je le HAIS !

- Potter, si tu es venu me voir juste pour te payer ma tête tu peux t'en aller.

- Allons, Malfoy, tu sais bien que je n'oserais pas…me dit-il avec un sourire. Non, la vraie raison est que j'avais envie de voir ta tête quand tu bois ta potion.

- Malheureusement pour toi, _Potty_, je l'ai déjà prise et je peux te dire que je n'ai même pas senti le goût.

Je mens comme je respire. Cette potion était infecte et Potter n'a pas du tout l'air convaincu et j'ai l'impression que lui aussi a déjà eu le privilège d'y goûter (mouarf mouarf mouarf). Heureusement pour moi, il change de sujet.

- Je t'ai apporté à manger. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le faire mais, que veux-tu, je suis un bon et généreux Gryffondor, me dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il me tend un plat qui m'a l'air appétissant mais, me reprenant, j'adopte un air particulièrement dégoûté. Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce que « monsieur- j'aime-tout-le-monde »m'apporte de la nourriture qu'il faut que j'en oublie mes principes !

- Je ne suis pas un bébé, Potter. Et je ne mange pas la nourriture que me donne un Gryffondor.

- T'as peur que je t'empoisonne, Malfoy ? me dit-il avec un sourire particulièrement irritant.

- Je n'ai peur de rien, je réponds avec un air de défi.

- Et bien alors prouve-le moi en mangeant ton pudding…

- C'est un ordre ?

- Oh, bien sûr, si tu as trop peur tu peux te désister…sort-il comme réponse à ma question.

Je plante mon regard dans le sien en signe de défi et finis par prendre d'un coup de main mon bol de pudding. Je le mange d'une traite et le regarde avec fierté.

- Je ne suis pas un peureux Poufsouffle, Potter.

- Par contre tu es un stupide Gryffondor…

ARGH ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ! Oh ai-je pu tomber dans le panneau ? J'ai été aussi crétin qu'un Gryffondor. Seuls eux auraient eu la stupidité de se lancer tête baissée dans ce genre de défis. Draco, tu deviens sérieusement atteint de la Gryffondoïte chronique, sûrement la proximité des lits…

- Et toi tu es aussi sournois qu'un Serpentard, je réplique après avoir repris mes esprits.

Il me sourit étrangement et se lève.

- Heureux de voir qu'une partie de toi est dans ma maison, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Ce gars est _vraiment _anormal. Encore une réplique de ce genre et je fais un infarctus.

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe mais ma sister n'a pas pu corriger (Elle devait étudier math et moi je poste ce chapitre entre deux séances d'études __è Je HAIS la physique !)_

_Je n'aime pas trop celui-ci d'ailleurs…Me semble un peu mou mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié et si vous avez des bons petits tests (j'adore ça, j'avoue :D) n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer !_

_Bisous tout plein à mes lecteurs que j'aimeuuuuuu, _

_Eilwin_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_** _**et tout le petit blabla habituel : **__Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (et oui ils sont tous à notre dieu, notre maître, notre grand Gourou, j'ai nommé Rowling). Ceci est un slash et est donc pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, une relation homosexuelle. HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN ! NA !_

**_Note de l'auteuze_** _: Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Un nouveau chapitre de « Une semaine chez les lions ». Avouez que vous êtes impresssionnés !_

_Hum…D'accord, d'accord. Je devrais avoir honte de ne pas avoir posté depuis si longtemps. SHAME ON ME !_

_MAIS j'ai une excuse toute faite (oui je l'ai préparée avant pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes avec mes gentils, attentionnés et surtout très compréhensifs lecteurs !). Je suis en examens !_

_Demain j'ai examen d'anglais alors j'en ai profité pour poster :D C'éti pas gentil,ça ?_

_Merci à toutes vos reviews, en tout cas, ça me fait réellement plaisir de voir que tant de gens (81 reviews !) aiment ce que j'écris ! Merci pour votre support, j'en ai besoin avec mes examens ! Oral en histoire mercredi :S_

_**Bonne lecture et surtout, étudiez bien si vous êtes des petits Belges surmenés par le travail !**_

**_Malfoy_** **_: la résurrection.Bientôt sur vos écrans !_**

J'ai pu sortir de l'infirmerie pour le souper et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de manger avec les Gryffis. Bon, j'avoue, le plat que m'avait apporté Potter pour ce midi était vraiment délicieux mais l'infirmerie est l'endroit le plus ennuyeux que je connaisse. Même _Granger_ dans une _bibliothèque_ l'est moins…Je peux au moins me distraire en la traitant de Sang de bourbe.

J'arrive à la table des Gryffondor avec une magnifique parole de mon très cher ami Weasmoche :

- Oh non, il est toujours vivant !

- Et oui, Weasley, j'avais envie de revoir ta jolie tête de belette avant de mourir…

- Quelle charmante attention ! Je m'en serais bien passé moi, dit Potter en souriant.

- T'es jaloux Potter ? Tu voulais que je te dise mes adieux avant de mourir ?

- J'avoue qu'un beau « AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH » m'aurait fait chaud au cœur.

- Et je serais revenu te hanter dans ton sommeil pour l'éternité Potter, je réponds platement, laissant entendre que mes intentions n'étaient pas de lui faire rêver de beaux nuages roses et de petits anges au cul nu...

Un grand « Ouuuuuuh ! » se répand alors à la table des Grffondors, destiné à pousser ses crétissimes lionceaux à répliquer.

- On en aurait fait un film, « Malfoy, la résurrection », dit Finnigan.

- Un quoi ! demande Weasley avec un air tellement éberlué qu'il ferait jalouser un poisson rouge ébahi.

Mais son copain Finnigan n'a pas le temps de lui répondre que Granger prend la parole, les lèvres pincées. _DIIIIING ! ALARME DU SYSTEMEUUUU ! Merde, où est mon guide « 100 méthodes de contre-attaque face à Granger en colère » Shit ! Je l'ai oublié sur ma table de chevet…_

- Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles ! Les fantômes sont des gens parfaitement normaux qui ont des sentiments et…

- T'as envie d'en devenir un Granger ? je dis, en ayant, j'avoue, un peu ras le bol de l'entendre jacasser.

- Non mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien venir te hanter toutes les nuits…me dit-elle avec un regard plus froid que jamais.

Tous les garçons se regardent, se cherchent, se jettent des coups d'œil. Et après une seconde de silence oppressant, éclatent de rire, attirant tous les regards de la Grande Salle vers leur table.

- Moi aussi je veux bien que tu ailles m'hanter toutes les nuits, Hermione ! lâche Thomas en se marrant.

- Avec Malfoy ! Houhouhouuuu, dit Potter avec son éternel petit gloussement qui me fait fondre.

Je lui lance un regard noir et un sourire s'ébauche sur mes lèvres pleines, douces et parfaitement dessinées (Ce que j'aime me lancer des fleurs !)

- Ca voudrait dire qu'elle a du goût Potter, je dis en les snobant. Quoique, il faut encore que je sois d'accord. On en reparle plus tard, Granger ? je termine avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Granger nous regarde, outrée. Elle réalise maintenant pleinement le sous-entendu de sa phrase et n'a vraiment mais _vraiment_ pas l'air contente.

- IMMATURES, DEBILES, CRETINS DE MALES ! rugit-elle en se levant de table et en se dirigeant avec détermination vers la tour.

Quelques secondes après que la furie soit sortie de table, les Gryffis font piteuse mine Pas la peine de dire que moi, ça me fait plus sourire qu'autre chose...La culpabilité, c'est leur job !)

- Et merde ! Et, Harry, tu paries combien que ce sera encore de ma faute ? dit Weasley.

Potter hausse juste les épaules et lui fait un sourire compatissant (La solidarité Gyffi, mon œil oui !)

- Moi je parie qu'elle va nous faire la gueule pendant trois jours, dit-il.

- Tu sais bien comment elle est, très têtue. Je parie sur cinq !renchérit Thomas.

C'est une caractéristique des Gryffondors de parier sur tout le monde ou c'est juste leur stupidité qui reprend le dessus ?

J'avoue que cette histoire de pari me plaît. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut parier _avec_ des Gryffondors sur _d'autres_ Gryffondor. De toute façon c'est une occasion de plus de me faire un peu d'argent. Pas que j'en manque mais c'est plutôt jouissif de se dire qu'il provient de petits lionceaux…

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'elle va rendre folles ses copines de chambre, je dis calmement, l'air complètement indifférent mais en vérité complètement absorbé par la discussion.

- Tu paries combien ? me demande promptement Finnigan avec un regard brillant (je me disais bien que ce mec n'était pas normal.)

- Cinq Gallions, je dis abruptement, certain de ne pas les perdre.

- Ca marche, me font les trois autres Gryffondors avec un sourire.

Après avoir englouti quatre cuisses de poulet, repris trois fois de la compote et but à m'en faire éclater l'estomac (et tout cela ayant été dégusté avec une grâce et une manière tout à fait dinstinguée, évidemment. Je ne me mets pas de graisse tout autour de la bouche comme Weasley et ne passe _surtout pas_ ma langue sur mes lèvres pour lécher un peu de yaourt à la fraise, comme le fait Potter. Yaourt à la fraise qui avait l'air particulièrement appétissant sur ses lèvres…) je monte vers la salle commune en compagnie des lionceaux, une soirée reposante en perspective.

Nous passons le cadre de la grosse dame et entrons dans la salle commune lorsque j'entends Weasley crier :

- Je prends !

- Nan ! C'est moi cette fois !

- Courez toujours !C'est moi qui l'ai ce soir!

Mais de quoi parlent-ils ? A peine j'émets cette idée que je vois Potter, Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan courir comme des déjantés à travers toute la pièce pour finir écrasés sur un même fauteuil rouge.

- C'était moi le premier ! dit Potter.

- Naaaaan ! Tu vois pas ? J'ai ma cuisse entièrement sur le fauteuil, dit Finnigan.

- Ouais mais tout le reste de ton corps est à terre, mon vieux ! dit Thomas.

- C'est moi qui suis arrivé en premier, j'en suis certain parce que Harry m'a complètement écrasé le ventre.

- N'importe quoi ! Comme si j'étais lourd…

- T'_es_ lourd ! répond Weasley avec un sourire.

- Mon balai sait encore me porter, MOI !

- QUOI ! Tu sais très bien qu'il s'est brisé juste parce qu'il était vieux ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon poids !

- A d'autres !

- Vous êtes tous les deux vraim…

Mais Thomas est coupé par l'entrée en trombe de Patil et Brown dans le dortoir. Elles ont l'air paniquées et elles sont juste vêtues d'un pyjama bleu avec des nuages pour Brown et rose avec des fleurs mauves pour Patil (Yeurk !). Inutile de vous dire que je préfère de loin le bas de pyjama vert émeraude de Potter, laissant son torse complètement nu et dont…hum…Je m'égare. Où en étais-je ?

- Elle est devenue complètement folle ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans le dortoir, gémit Patil dans une parfaite imitation de la pleurnicharde gobeuse de mouches.

- Ooooohh Harry ! Tu nous protèges ? dit Patil.

Pathétique…Est-ce qu'elle croit vraiment qu'il va se la jouer « Preux Chevalier » ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Dites-moi donc ce qu'il se passe, dit-il en posant un bras rassurant sur son épaule.

Ah mais oui, j'avais oublié, c'est Harry Potter. Le grand sauveur de tout l'univers et le protecteur de jeunes filles en détresse. Pitoyable. (Heu est-ce que c'est normal qu'elle pose sa main sur son épaule et qu'il ne dise rien ? Hé ! hé ! Elle fait quoi cette putain de main là ! Ouf… Bien fait Potter de l'envoyer balader ! Petasse…)

- Hermione est devenue folle ! Elle a tout cassé dans le dortoir et elle n'arrête pas de vous insulter en lançant des objets à travers tout ! J'ai failli me prendre une lampe !s'alarme Brown en indiquant son crâne.

- Allons, les filles, si vous voulez vous pouvez dormir dans nos dortoirs ! dit Finnigan.

Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Ce sont peut-être des Gryffondors mais ils sont aussi pervers que des Serpentard ! McGo serait pas très fière d'eux, tiens !

Heureusement pour les deux cruches, Potter arrive à la rescousse (Alors comme ça on ne saute pas sur l'occasion d'avoir deux filles dans son dortoir ? Etrange…Potter serait-il lui aussi… ?).

- Tu sais très bien qu'elles ne peuvent pas, Seamus. Mais nous allons rester avec vous dans la salle commune. Hein les gars ?

Tous les garçons de Gryffondor font « oui » de la tête, adoptant des airs d'anges gardiens particulièrement hilarants.

- Oh vous êtes vraiment trop chous ! dit l'une d'elle.

- On sait, on sait, commence Thomas, mais quand il s'agit de jolies filles comme vous, on ne peut pas en attendre moins de notre part…

Les deux filles rougissent comme des écrevisses et gloussent comme des dindons (je sais je suis très doué pour les comparaisons…)

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller parler à Hermy', dit Weasley. Harry, accompagne-moi, je veux qu'il y ai quelqu'un en cas de problème…

Potter acquiesce- comme si c'était une chose difficile à encaisser mais qu'il le faisait parce qu'il était particulièrement courageux- et monte avec lui jusqu'en bas des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles (Et oui, les garçons ne peuvent pas monter…Pas que ça me pose un réel problème à moi. Je préfère de loin le dortoir des garçons…)

- Herm ? demande timidement Potter avec une grimace.

- Argh ! N'essayez même pas de vous excuser ! Vous n'êtes que des obsédés, des détraqués de la cervelle ! Vous êtes des…

- Monsieur Potter, monsieur Weasley, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demande impérieusement McGonagall qui vient d'entrer dans la salle commune (En plus de pouvoir se transformer en chat, elle sait toujours apparaître soudainement, sale garce !).

Elle a l'air très contrariée et entendre sa petite favorite crier comme une folle ça doit lui retourner l'estomac (Une minute de compassion pour notre pauvre prof' qui est en ce moment dans un état de stress énorme).

- Heuuu…c'est-à-dire que…commence Weasley.

- Nous avons eu une petite altercation avec Granger, professeur, dis-je, et il se trouve qu'elle est plutôt énervée. Potter et Weasley essayent -vainement- de s'excuser.

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Quoi ? Je peux même pas énoncer les faits ? Non non, ce n'était pas de la défense de Gryffis sur le point de se faire ramassés, non non…Je suis un Malfoy, que diable !

- Merci monsieur Malfoy. Bien, maintenant que je suis au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici, je veux vous voir tous les cinq dans votre dortoir et je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Mesdemoiselles Patil et Brown, veuillez m'accompagner, ajoute-t-elle calmement.

Nous montons les escaliers d'un pas lourd et lent alors que nous essayons d'entendre ce que McGo dit à Granger pour la calmer. Malheureusement nous sommes déjà trop loin pour surprendre une parole cohérente entre les « Calmez-vous mademoiselle » et les « Veuillez baisser le ton ! ».

A peine entré dans le dortoir, je saute sur mon lit, éreinté. Je vois Finnigan et Thomas se lancer des vêtements à la figure, Weasley se dépêtrer avec son drap de lit mal mis et Potter s'étirer comme un chat avant de sauter dans le sien (Ca doit être une habitude chez lui, de se tortiller…).

J'interromps ce magnifique spectacle en un instant :

- Excusez-moi les lionceaux mais, n'oubliez-vous pas quelque chose ?

Ils se regardent tous et leurs coups d'oeil trahissent leur incompréhension( Les Gryffondors sont vraiment stupides…Un serpentard devra donc toujours allumer leurs lanternes ? Pauvres de nous…)

- Vous me devez cinq Gallions…

Ting ! Et la lumière fût…Je peux presque apercevoir quatre petites ampoules au-dessus de leurs têtes. D'un mouvement, ils me sortent tous l'argent prévu et me le tende. En plus d'êtres loyaux, ils sont honnêtes ces p'tits lions ! A retenir…

- Même si ça me tue de le dire, Malfoy, bien joué sur ce coup-là, me dit Weasley qui me regarde fixement.

- Je suis un pro, Weasley, ne l'oublie jamais…je réponds avec snobisme.

Néanmoins je suis quand même content que Weasley ait avoué que j'étais le meilleur. Comment ça il l'a pas dit ? Bien sûr que si….Ou alors il a pensé très fort !

- Ouais, Malefoy, « T'es le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus intelligent »On connait la chanson ! N'empêche que se retrouver dans la salle commune avec Parvati et Lavande _en robe de nuit _c'était vraiment un coup de bol ! dit Finnigan avec un sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'on a pas cette chance tous les jours ! renchérit Thomas.

- Même si elles gloussent sans arrêts…dit Weasley.

- Même si elles sont parfois très bêtes…continue Finnigan.

- Même si elles manquent souvent cruellement d'humour…dit Thomas.

- Elles sont quand même pas mal ! disent-ils tous les trois en se marrant.

Ils ont bu ou quoi ? On dirait trois ivrognes…Vivement le retour chez les serpents…

Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que Potter n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis notre entrée dans le dortoir. Il m'énerve à toujours être dans ses pensées…Si au moins je pouvais les connaître, d'accord. Et s'il pensait de moi, je comprendrais mais là c'est pas du jeu !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Potter, tes donzelles ne risquent plus rien, je dis avec cynisme.

Il se tourne vers moi et me dit d'une voix où plane le mystère:

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point Hermione peut être dangereuse…

Pendant quelques secondes, je ne dis rien. Encore trop perturbé par le timbre de sa voix. Si l n'y avait pas eu cette note de mystère j'aurais parié qu'il s'était mis en mode « séducteur ». Séducteur, Potter ? Mouarf mouarf mouarf, je suis hilarant !

- Et je préfère continuer à vivre dans l'ignorance…

- Enfin une pensée censée de ta part Malfoy, me dit-il avant de poser ses lunettes sur la table de chevet.

Je le regarde un moment se prélasser dans son lit avant de prendre la parole :

- Je n'ai pas de pensées censées, _moi _?

Il ouvre les yeux et me sourit :

- Depuis quand être le petit ami de Pansy Parkinson est quelque chose de censé ?

J'étouffe, je m'étrangle, je me noie, je MEURS. _Moi_, le beau et séduisant Draco Malfoy, je sortirais avec _ça_, c'est erreur de la nature ? Cette limace ? Cette sang-sue qui me colle à la peau ?

Je regarde Potter et suppose que j'ai l'air de sortir de terre parce qu'il me dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, je garderai le secret.

ARGH ! Il vient de m'achever ! Ce Gryffondor, Ce fils de chacal ! ( Nda : Vous ne connaissez pas cette réplique dans Aladin ! Honte à vous !)

- Comment peux-tu oser blasphémer pareilles choses ! je dis, à moitié suffoquant.

Il hausse les épaules et me répond :

- Comment ? Plutôt pourquoi…

J'attends qu'il me réponde mais il n'en fait rien.

- Pourquoi ? je dis, à bout de nerfs.

Il s'approche de moi et me chuchote :

- Juste parce que je trouve que tu es terriblement craquant lorsque tu perds tes moyens…

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette merveilleuse, superbe et incroyable saga (comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'aime Draco Malfoy, nous sommes tous les deux si humbles !)_

_Merci à Anneke et Gawel d'avoir lu mes p'tites fics, ça me fait plaisir ! Et puis il faut écrire les filles ! Sinon…Non non je ne vous force pas :p Mais je suis persuadée que vous êtes douées !_

_Et comme je suis dans mon jour de bonté, je vais vous faire un petit bonus !J'entends d'ici le « Aaaah ben elle est pas si sadique que ça Eilwinette ! » Ben non ;) _

**_Je propose à la 100ème review de lui faire un One-shot avec le pairing qu'elle ou il souhaite et pareil pour le rating !_** _Je suis troooop gentille !_

_Gros bisous à vous tous, _

_Eilwinette_ _mais appelez-moi plutôt Didine ! (Au fait qui connaît la série Desperate Housewives ? J'adooooore ! Donc si vous voulez en parler avec moi, mettez le dans la review :D)_

_Et un p'tit bonjour à Alu qui me fait bien rire sur msn avec nos petits : _

_« - Quelle partie de Draco Malfoy tu prends ? Le haut ou le bas ?_

_- ON LE COUPE A LA VERTICALE !_

_-Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Il est inutilisable si tu fais ça !_

_- Et les prothèses, tu connais ? »_

_Donc si vous voulez parler du but de notre existence sur terre, de la pensée relative ou encore de l'importance de l'évolution de notre espèce, vous pouvez enregistrer mon adrersse msn :D_

_è cette fois je vous laisse parce que sinon mes mauvais points d'exam, je dirai que c'est de votre faute ! na !_

_Didine_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Note de l'auteuse_** _: Bonjour tout le monde ! Héhéhé ! Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est un nouveau chapitre ! OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAISSS ! °la foule en délire hurle après son dieu, son guide, son idole, j'ai nommé Eilwin !°_

_En fait je me suis dit que j'étais vraiment très sadique de vous avoir laissé en plan après la fin de mon dernier chapitre et je voulais me faire pardonner._

_Hum…Et c'est peut-être aussi parce que je suis désormais en…VACANCES ! Yeaaaahhh !_

_Je disais donc, **bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**Quand bordel rime avec réveil.**_

Il s'éloigne de moi et me fait un sourire goguenard particulièrement éloquent. Potter, il faut qu'on parle.

- Potter ? Est-ce que je pe…

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Malfoy ! me coupe celui-ci.

Haha ! Il fuit mes questions…Intéressant ! Je peux peut-être le cuisiner, haha ! _J'aime ton esprit quand il est fourbe…_J'aime toujours mon esprit, ce que je n'aime pas, c'est ma conscience. _C'est exactement la même chose._ …Même pas vrai d'abord ! _Chhuuut_ _! Il se passe quelque chose !_

-…Sérieux ? Nan je te crois pas…

- Je te jure sur ma nouvelle carte de Copernic que c'est la pure vérité ! chuchote une voix que je reconnais être celle de Thomas.

- Tu n'as même pas de preuves !

- Bien sûr que non mais je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi…

- J'ai confiance en toi, mon vieux, mais c'est pas croyable ton histoire. T'as quand même pas vu Rogue faire un _test_ sur le _Prince Charmant _!

- Puisque je te dis que je l'ai vu ! Je passais à l'infirmerie pour aller rendre visite à Kruks- tu sais celui qui a bu une fiole qui restait sur le bureau de Rogue et qui s'est retrouvé pris d'une soudaine envie de faire de la danse classique (d'ailleurs, pourquoi Rogue avait-il une potion avec de tels effets ? Soit…)- et j'ai vu notre prof cocher discrètement des cases dans un magazine !

- Naaaaann !

- Siiiii ! Alors, tu vois, je fais semblant de rien et tout et je regarde avec mes yeux de Lynx sa revue pour connaître son titre. Et là, qu'est-ce que je vois ? Une première page pleine de petits cœurs où on voit un prince charmant qui tient la main d'une fille avec en grand un truc du genre « Le Prince Charant. Difficile à trouver ? »

- Oh Merlin ! Rogue cherche l'amour !

- Yeurk !

- C'est répugnant ! Et, Seamus, tu n'as pas vu qui est son grand amour ?

-Non, soupire celui-ci, j'ai essayé mais il a remballé le test dans sa poche et est parti en me lançant un regard made in Rogue (Alias The Terreur Of the Pauvre Neville).

Je les vois se regarder un moment et après quelques secondes, éclater de rire.

- Rogue….Hahaha !…Test…hahaha !…Amooouuuuuur!

Je repose mon attention sur Potter et le voit dormir profondément, c'est tant mieux. S'ils savaient que j'ai fait le même test…Quelle idée j'ai eue de le faire aussi ! Ce torchon c'est pour les filles, pas pour un Malfoy de mon rang ! _Je crois que tu as assez fait honte à ta famille pour encore oser l'utiliser ! _Conscience, ferme-la !

J'essaie de me rappeler le résultat de mon test…Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?

_Vous désirez un homme valeureux et courageux, _

_Fort, sensible mais fougueux._

_Vous serez la dominante pour un temps, lui le dominant pour un autre._

_Ce sera donnant-donnant, quoi qu'en disent les autres. _

_Ne cherchez plus trop loin, _

_L'Amour est plus près que vous ne le croyez, _

_Peut-être même sous votre nez…_

Je me demande bien qui peut réunir tous ces critères…

Qui peut être en même temps valeureux, courageux, fort, sensible et fougueux ?

C'est vraiment des conneries...De toute façon, tout le monde sait que l'amour c'est pour les filles…

Je laisse un moment mes idées divaguer- enfin, essaie parce qu'avec une conscience pareille, ça se révèle être mission impossible- , éliminant toutes les personnes non-susceptibles d'être mon « Prince Charmant » et dresse une liste mentale (Bah oui, j'arrivais pas à dormir, autant passer son temps intelligemment, non ?).

Une de mes questions me pose un problème. _Qui je traite comme mon égal ?_

Rogue ? Yeurk, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse être mon Prince Charmant, ça me donne des frissons dans tout le corps.

Père ? _Héhé_ _! Y a Narcissa mon petit Drake…_Très juste !

Crabbe ? _Hahaha_ _! Elle est vraiment bonne…_

J'énonce tous les noms qui me paraissent être potables mais aucun d'entre eux n'est considéré comme mon _égal_.

Je suis entrain de cogiter lorsque la réponse me vient d'elle-même :

- Potter…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

POUF ! Je me réveille en sursaut. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent encore ? _Bouge ton joli petit cul et va voir, Drake ! Allez, bouge…_

Je me lève et à peine ai-je réalisé l'étendue de la catastrophe que je reçois un objet non identifié en pleine poire.

BAM ! Argh…Objet non-identifié qui l'est vite, en fait. Il s'agit d'un oreiller et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Potty. ( Coment ça « comment je sais lequel est celui de Potty ? » Vous connaissez le dicton « Connais ton ennemi mieux que toi-même » ? Non ? Et ben alors ?)

Ces débiles sont en train de faire une bataille d'oreillers et crient comme des déjantés des paroles du genre « Banzaaaaï ! » ou encore « A l'abordage ! » en se bombardant d'objets divers.

JE LES HAIS ! Quand pourrais-je _enfin _dormir ? J'en peux plus. La fatigue, les gryffis, mes cheveux sans gel, j'en peux plus, j'en peux plus.

- BORDEL ! EST CE QUE JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ A….

Je m'arrête de vociférer un moment pour regarder l'heure qu'il est.

- 5H14 ! QUOI ? 5H14 ! VOUS, PAUVRES PETITS GRYFFONDORS COMPLETEMENT DEPOURVU D'INTELLIGENCE, VOUS M'AVEZ REVEILLE, MOI, DRACO MALFOY, A 5H14 DU MATIN ?

J'ai envie de crier encore plus fort, jusqu'à réveiller papy gâteau dans sa chambre si c'est possible. Je veux les traumatiser à vie ! Mon pauvre teint ne pourra pas le supporter longtemps…

Ils m'observent et je peux voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans leurs petits yeux de lionceaux peureux. Ils font bien de me craindre ! Je suis _très _en colère ! Je n'ai presque pas dormi (_Qui venait hanter tes nuits, mon cher Draco ? _Retire ce sourire idiot tout de suite de tes lèvres !) et ils m'ont réveillé alors que je faisais un très beau rêve (_je n'en doute pas…_)

Potter se tourne vers les autres et d'un seul coup, je vois leurs regards changer, leur attitude par la même occasion. Ils affichent tous des sourires diaboliques et dans leurs yeux se loge une lueur de démence.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils…. ?

- BANZAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! crient-ils tous d'une même voix.

Et là, tous en même temps, dans une synchronisation parfaite (Complot !), ils me sautent dessus armés de leurs oreillers et m'écrasent sur le sol.

Je ne vois presque plus rien à part des bras, des jambes et parfois des visages mais en général je suis complètement isolé (Quelle ironie…). J'essaie de me dégager, en vain.

Alors que je suis prêt à renoncer, je sens quelque chose se balader sur mon torse. Je me débats pour tenter d'apercevoir cette chose et finis par reconnaître son identité au toucher. Une main, c'est une main. Une main qui me pelote ! Et oui, je préfère dormir torse nu…(_Nous caches-tu beaucoup d'autres secrets, Drake ?_La ferme !)

Pour le moment elle est tout près de mon cou mais plus pour longtemps. Elle commence à descendre doucement plus bas, toujours plus bas, faisant des cercles et des spirales sur mon torse si bien dessiné. Je frissonne.

Sous ce tas de gens, personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'une main est entrain de jouer gaiement avec mon nombril. Elle tourne gentiment autour de celui-ci, se délectant de mon état presque comateux.

Toujours aussi sensuellement, cette fameuse main inconnue remonte jusqu'à mon cou. Un doigt s'aventure alors sur mes lèvres et se pose sur celles-ci. « Le doigt sur la bouche », le signe qu'on ne doit rien dire. Il est vraiment gonflé celui-là !

- Allez les gars, je crois qu'on peut le laisser maintenant, il devrait être mort asphyxié, rit Weasley alors que je suis sur le point de découvrir à qui appartient cette main.

- Ou étouffé par nos corps musclés, continue Thomas.

- Finnigan.

- MERLIN ! Les gars, on est en retard ! On s'était promis d'arriver les premiers dans la Grande Salle. Haha ! Les Serpentard ne nous battront pas cette fois ! On a plus que trois minutes et quarante-sept secondes pour s'habiller et descendre dans la Grande Salle ! gueule Potter qui se débat avec ses chaussures.

Tout le monde s'active alors rapidement. Plus question d'étouffement, plus question de me peloter, non, maintenant c'est chacun pour soi !

Et on dit que les Gryffondors sont solidaires, pfff, foutaises !

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Je sais, c'est très court, je suis désolée. Mais si j'avais inclus le chapitre suivant, il aurait été beaucoup trop long ! J'espère néanmoins que vous avez aimé ;)_

_Et j'aimerais aussi clamer haut et fort que l'heureuse gagnante de la 100ème review est Ares Snape ! Bravo ! ;) _

_Tu m'as dit que ton adresse était Ninou mais je ne sais pas si c'est avec hotmail, skynet ou autre ;) Et Fanfiction n'autorise pas les adresses --' Mon adresse c'est siriusbaby (J'ai mis des espaces en espérant que ça fonctionne :s)_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_Joyeuses fêtes à tous !_

_Eilwineuu_ °o°


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir

**Attention ! **

**Je rappelle à tous que ceci est un _slash _! Donc, Homophobes s'abstenir ! Ici nous sommes tous entre petites yaoïstes complètement dingues des belles histoires d'amour entre nos deux beaux mecs :D**

_Et oui je suis toujours là ! Je sais que le dernier chapitre vous a laissé sur votre faim…héhéhé, sadisme quand tu nous tiens !_

_J'arrête mon blabla là et je vous souhaite à tous une JOYEUSE SAINT-VALENTIN ! Aahh…Quelle jolie fête ! Fêter l'amour c'est génial, non ? Courage aux célibataires et comme on dit chez nous « A chaque frites son cornet » :p Que c'est romantique le belge, mes amis !_

_Allez, je vous laisse ! _

_Enjoyyyyy_

_Chapitre 8 : Boule de cristal, fou rire intégral !_

Après avoir mangé en compagnie de Malfoy qui n'arrêtait pas de jacasser (_Vous allez me le payer ! Je n'ai même pas pu me mettre du gel et mes habits ne sont même pas assortis ! Je me vengerai !Saletés de Gryffondors…)_, je me rends en cours de divination. Je pensais que Môssieur-je-suis-un-crac-dans-toutes-les-matières avait pris Arithmancie mais non, il a choisi « La branche la plus stupide possible » dixit Draco the terror of the premières années.

- Bonjour, chers élèves ! Comment vas-tu Parvati chérie ? demande Trelawney en faisant tourner ses globes oculaires comme des boules de billard.

- Depuis que je suis entrée dans votre pièce, toutes mes ondes négatives se sont volatilisées !

- On n'en doute pas, je marmonne alors que Ron pouffe à mes côtés.

- Vous êtes vraiment une très bonne élève, mademoiselle Patil, vous sentez très bien les ondes positives de cet espace! Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! dit la pseudo-voyante en se tournant vers son armoire contenant plein de petits trucs dont je n'ai même pas envie de connaître l'existence.

- Tu crois qu'elle y croit vraiment ou qu'elle est juste une lèche-botte ? me demande Ron.

- J'en sais rien, un peu des deux je pense ! je réponds avec un grand sourire.

On se marre comme deux gamins (Hé ! Qui a dit qu'on était des gamins ! Je veux des noms !) et Trelawney nous lance un regard noir derrière ses loupes.

- Mes chers enfants ! Aujourd'hui les astres m'ont prévenu qu'il était temps pour vous de connaître les secrets…du regard ! termine-t-elle avec un grand sourire et ses cils qui papillonnent.

Oeillade interrogatrice de la part de toute la classe ainsi qu' une superbe expression, le célèbre « Hein ? » affiché sur toutes les têtes. Vu que personne ne comprend, elle décide de prendre la parole :

- Nous pouvons déceler beaucoup de choses à travers le regard …Ce sont comme les lignes de la main, les feuilles de thé ou encore les boules de cristal ! Bien sûr, cela recquière une véritable concentration et une grande force mystique (Nda : Force quoi ?)

- Et bien alors je pense qu'on peut tout de suite abandonner…je chuchote à Ron tandis que nous pouffons en nous cachant derrière les volutes d'encens (Ben oui, on est peut-être cons mais pas au point de vouloir se prendre deux heures…)

Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours et je vois Ron s'amuser comme un petit fou avec les batons d'encens avec des « Aïe ! » lorsqu'il se brûle les doigts (S'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer !) et Malfoy, de l'autre côté, qui a l'air complètement désintéressé. J'ai l'impression que la divination l'intéresse autant que la couleur des sous-vêtements de Dumby…

- Hé Malfoy, faut dormir la nuit ! je lui dis près de l'oreille avec un sourire alors que j'entends Lavande et Parvati crier quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. (Je pense que c'était « Professeur ! Professeur ! Vos cheveux ! » mais bon, je préfère nettement emmerde mon ennemi, rien de tel pour se mettre de bonne humeur.)

Il sursaute un peu et me regarde dans les yeux. Il a l'air un peu surpris mais se reprend vite et un sourire…sexy ? illumine son visage.

- Voudrais-tu savoir ce que je fais la nuit, Potter? dit-il, l'air coquin.

Je rougis instantanément en me maudissant d'avoir pu dire quelque chose d'aussi idiot. Ca me retombe toujours dessus, je devrais pourtant le savoir !

- Non, je crois que je préfère m'en tenir à ma première version ; que tu souffres d'insomnie.

Il sourit et hausse les épaules en se détournant.

- Potter, Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? beugle Trelawney.

Celle-ci essaie tant bien que mal d'éteindre la braise qui crame ses cheveux. Causée par qui ? Un crétin qui jouait un peu trop avec les bâtons d'encens, j'ai nommé mon meilleur ami.

- J'essaie de déceler ce que Potter pense à travers ses yeux, professeur, répond Malfoy sans une once d'hésitation alors que j'essayais avec difficulté de ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite de Ron.

- Ah oui ? Et que vous rapporte votre troisième œil ?

Hein ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Alors que j'essaie de suivre la conversation, Malfoy se retourne vers moi lentement et plonge ses yeux argentés dans les miens. Et là je peux vous dire que son troisième œil, j'en ai rien à foutre. Il a vraiment des yeux magnifiques. Vraiment…Comment n'ai-je pu jamais le voir ? Ils sont si…

- Monsieur Malfoy ? demande d'une petite voix Trelawney.

- Heu…et bien, je dirais qu'à travers ses yeux…je vois qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi.

Je me mords la lèvre pour me retenir de rire. _Ne pas rire, ne pas rire, ne pas rire…_

- Mmmmhh…Quoi d'autre ?

C'est qu'elle le prenait au sérieux en plus ! Ahhh non, ne rigole pas ! Je mords un peu plus mes lèvres mais je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…Allez, Harry, t'es le sauveur du monde magique ou merde ?

- Je vois qu'il a des yeux verts qui sont plutôt bien assortis avec son pull…continue-t-il avec une moue qui se veut réfléchie.

Là j'en peux plus, je me mords carrément la lèvre inférieure à sang. Je me retiens de sortir quelques gloussements.

- Je suis navrée de vous l'apprendre, monsieur Malfoy, mais je crains que vous n'ayez aucun don pour la divination…

Dans la classe, une bonne partie des filles fait « Oh ! » d'inquiétude. Non, non, non, j'en peux plus là, si elles continuent comme ça je vais carrément mourir de rire (est-ce au moins possible ? Je sais, je me suis toujours posé des questions très philosophiques...)

- Oh mon dieu ! Moi qui croyais avoir un réel don pour la divination ! Mon rêve de devenir un grand devin est fichu…dit Malfoy en tombant en arrière dans ses coussins, le dos de la main sur le front.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil suivi d'un « Merlin, que vais-je pouvoir faire de ma vie ? »

Je ne peux plus me retenir, j'éclate de rire devant tout le monde. Mon ventre me fait affreusement mal et je pleure de rire.

Tout le monde me regarde étrangement, complètement perdus sauf Malfoy qui se mord la lèvre à son tour.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Potter ? demande la-fausse-voyante qui commence à manifestement s'énerver.

- Heu…Hahahaha !…Non.

Je me marre toujours autant et maintenant tout le monde me prend pour un cinglé, manquait plus que ça ! Lavande et sa glousseuse (je suis persuadé qu'elles sortent ensemble, mouhahaha, je vais mener mon enquête !) me regardent d'un air effaré. Ben oui, je viens de me foutre de leur prof préférée. MON DIEU !

- Dois-je comprendre que mon cours vous faire rire, Potter ?

- Hahaha, non, non, non…Hum,hahahaha ! Pas du tout !

Je me roule carrément à terre et j'entends presque les autres penser « Amenez la camisole et la piqûre ! » mais je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette. Enfin…pas trop. Les piqures à moins que je me fasse soigner par une belle infirmière, ou mieux, un bel infirmier ! Miam miam !

Je croise le regard de Malfoy et je vois qu'il a vraiment du mal à ne pas se marrer. Lui qui sait si bien cacher ses émotions….Mon œil oui ! On sait plutôt se la péter dans les couloirs !

- Malfoy, conduisez-le à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît, je crains que monsieur Potter réagisse mal aux effluves d'encens…

- Hé ! C'est moi son meilleur ami ! dit Ron en se levant d'un bond, prêt à mordre faisant tomber par la même occasion des petites objets futiles de la table.

- Ouais mais c'est moi le chouchou de Trelawney…murmure Malfoy avec ce sourire narquois que je connais si bien.

Ron grogne mais laisse Malfoy me mettre debout après m'avoir promis que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il me vengerait au péril de sa vie, brave Ron ! Ca c'est un ami ! Après être sorti de la pièce et avoir descendu le nombre incroyable de marches, je ne me retiens plus du tout, je me marre encore plus fort.

Malfoy, une main posée contre le mur, posant d'une manière nonchalante, esquisse un sourire puis me dit :

- Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi drôle, encore une qualité à ajouter à la très longue liste de mes vertus…

Je suis sur le cul. Est-ce qu'il connaît seulement le mot « modestie » ?

- Et ton incroyable don divinatoire, tu le comptes aussi , j'ajoute tandis qu'il se refrogne.

- De toute façon, tout le monde sait que t'es complètement fou, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je m'assieds sur la première marche de la spirale d'escaliers et le regarde avec un sourcil levé.

- Et tu ne m'emmènes pas à l'infirmerie, monsieur-je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ? je lui dis, plutôt contrarié qu'il me qualifie comme fou.

Il me regarde un petit moment et finit par hausser les épaules :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que Pomfresh te dise ? A part peut-être amener une camisole, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle peut faire pour arranger ton cas. T'es un cas désespéré, Potty !

- Parce que tu crois que t'es sain d'esprit ? je réplique, plutôt hargneux devant son sourire méprisant.

- Potter, par rapport à toi, Dumbledore et sa folie des bonbons au citrons, c'est rien.

J'allais lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais :

- Il te fait aussi ce coup du « Prends un bonbon » ? je lui demande, effaré.

- Parce que tu crois que tout ce qu'il te fait est un traitement de faveur ? me dit-il avec un air hautain.

- Et bien ce traitement-là je m'en passerais bien.

Il grommelle quelque chose que je ne peux pas comprendre. Un truc du genre « Moi je préfère le lemon, niark » et je dois dire que là j'ai rien suivi du tout Oo Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

Cet enfoiré me traite de timbré alors qu'il grommelle dans son coin. C'est le rocquefort qui dit au camembert qui pue !

Et tandis que j'utilise d'autres métaphores du style en me félicitant de félicitant d'en trouver autant (« C'est le transexuel qui se fout du gay », celle-là je l'aime tout particulièrement…Ben quoi, Malfoy se lance des fleurs alors qu'il fait des blagues minables ! Moi aussi alors, na !), mes yeux se perdent sur le corps de mon pire ennemi.

Y a pas à dire, Malfoy est quand même un putain de canon. J'avoue que son petit air d'airsto me gonfle mais pour le reste…et bien ça me gonfle aussi mais pas de la même manière ! (Aaaah mais quel jeu de mot mes amis ! J'suis HILARANT, à quad mo One Man Show ?)

- Bon, Potter, quand t'auras fini de me reluquer, est-ce que tu pourras me dire ce qu'on fout ?

Bon là, j'avoue, je suis grillé. Mais on va faire le-gars-qu'a-rien-vu-qui-sait-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles-bordel-t'es-con.

- Moi ? Te matter ? Malfoy, même Mimi Geignarde me fait plus d'effet…

Ca va, ça va…c'était gros comme Dudley mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ? « Désolé mais t'es trop sexy avec ton petit cul » ? Je suis peut-être destiné à mourir de la baguette d'un psychopathe mélomane mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis suicidaire.

- Allons bon Potter…En plus d'être nul en matière de discrétion quand tu mattes, tu es un piètre menteur, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Non, je ne le dirai pas. Je vous ai dit non. NON. Bon, d'ACCORD, il m'a REgrillé et moi je vous emmerde ! Si il était en face de vous à vous faire un sourire séducteur en passant sa langue sur ses…

OH PUTAIN DE MERDE !

- Et bien alors, Potty, on a perdu sa…_langue _?

Il se rapproche de moi, arborant toujours son sourire éclatant, ses yeux me fixant avec une telle intensité que je n'ose détourner le regard tandis qu'il rabat d'un geste nonchalant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

Son corps n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et j'ai presque envie de me rapprocher pour le sentir contre moi. Et alors que j'abandonne face à mon désir de sentir son torse, il bifurque vivement pour venir s'assoir à côté de moi.

Devant ma rougeur visible à trois kilomètres et mon air de poisson hors de l'eau, il ricane légèrement et me fais un clin d'œil suivant d'un « On y va ? » qu'il murmure quasiment.

- Y…al..aller ? Où…Où ça ?

Et voilà que je begaye. Merlin, cotoyer malfoy n'est vraiment pas bon pour moi et mon organisme (_Surtout_ mon organisme…).

- Au cours de divination, crétin ! On ne va quand même pas rester ici toute la journée, je me les gèle.

Merlin ce qu'il est romantique…

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux mais moi j'en ai franchement pas envie….je réponds me sentant plutôt stupide de m'être faits des scénarios.

- Et tu crois que j'ai envie d'affronter madame la bigleuse tout seul, Potter ?

- Allons, tu es un grand Malfoy, non ? je dis, « Ce que j'adore le taquiner… :D »

Son visage se durcit aussitôt et il croise les bras, se tenant droit comme un « I » et regardant loin devant loin.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'y retourner. Je n'irai pas et c'est mon dernier mot.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant son air boudeur et le cache derrière mon écharpe, à son insu.

- Alors, Monsieur-le-rebelle, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? je finis par lui demander, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'en sais rien, moi ! C'est toi qui a explosé de rire en cours, pas moi.

C'est pas vrai qu'il est encore fâché ! Ce qu'il peut être gamin !

- Alors comme ça c'est de ma faute !

Bon, d'accord, je m'énerve un peu sur les bords mais y a de quoi, non ?

- Bien sûr…Si tu avais su te contenir, on en serait pas là ! continue-t-il avec entêtement.

Je suis prêt à exploser mais j'y renonce d'un haussement d'épaules. J'analyse calmement la situation et la conclusion me vient naturellement :

- Et bien je préfère encore être ici, avec un crétin congénital tel que toi (_je le vois bouder d'autant plus à cette phrase_), plutôt que là-bas avec cette folle dingue bigleuse et mythomane.

Et là, ce con, il me sourit. Bon ben c'est pas comme si c'était un compliment…Si ?

Il ne daigne même pas me répondre et se redresse d'un seul coup en position debout. Alors que ma tête fait « Hein ? » mes jambes, elles, beaucoup plus malignes, commencent à s'activer et décident de suivre celui-qui-se-prend-pas-pour-de-la-merde-crétin.

Je ne sais pas du tout où il nous emmène mais je le laisse nous guider ( Si on se perd, c'est de sa faute, na !). Il finit par s'arrêter près d'un grand arbre situé au bord du lac et sans un mot, s'assied. A ton aise mon grand, fais comme chez toi.

Je l'imite avec un air boudeur (ben ouais, IL a pu choisir l'endroit et pas moi !)et pendant un instant, nous fixons l'eau calme en silence (Enfin…presque. Y a des oiseaux qui s'amusent à chantonner comme des…oiseaux. Merde je suis vraiment con !)

Je regarde Malfoy et il me semble décnnecté de la réalité, ses yeux légèrement vitreux et sa bouche laissant passer un mince filet d'air à chacune de ses expirations. Il a l'air quasiment en transe. Et ça m'énerve. Ca m'énerve que MON meilleur ennemi n'en ai rien à foutre que je soie à côté de lui en train de regarder des bêtes ondes se propager sur l'eau du lac. Ben quoi, je suis pas plus intéressant ?

- Alors comme ça mes yeux sont assortis à mon pull ? je demande soudainement (héhé, je suis un génie de la diversion, mouhahaha !)

Il me regarde un instant, un sourcil levé et finit par me répondre :

- Je dois dire que, pour une fois, tu as bien assorti tes vêtements, ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ce matin, ajoute-t-il avec mauvaise foi, reniflant légèrement et retournant à sa contemplation de la nature.

Je suis prêt à le taquiner sur sa tenue vestimentaire lorsque quelque chose heurte mon esprit (Non pas comme un boomerang qui se fracasse sur notre front ou quand on se prend une porte. Vous êtes un peu lents, nan ?).

- Est-ce que tu viens de me faire un compliment, Malfoy ?

Il soupire bruyamment et ça me fait sourire, j'adore l'agacer et en plus c'est inné chez moi (Yeah, je suis génial. Vive moi.)

- T'es vraiment lourd quand tu veux, Potty.

Je sais, je sais, je suis un crétin et alors ? J'observe un moment les alentours et mes yeux tombent sur une fleur que je cueille avec sourire. Il pose sur moi un regard interrogateur doublé d'un reniflement hautain (très frais !)que je feins de ne pas remarquer.

- Le professeur Trelawney m'aime ; je commence, un peu,…

Malfoy me sourit et me dit :

- Je crois que tu peux tout de suite t'arrêter sur « Pas du tout » ou tu peux toujours ajouter « Elle me prend pour un dingue ».

Je hausse les épaules et continue mon activité.

- Beaucoup, passionnément, A LA FOLIE ! je hurle.

- Voilà qui explique tout. Je suis trop près de _son _Potter chéri et elle en profite pour me saquer. Vieille peau…

Je me marre. J'avoue que ça me paraît étrange de rigoler de l'une des blagues de Malfoy mais…c'est plutôt agréable.

- Elle va t'en vouloir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, je lui dis, feintant d'être horrifié, elle va te maudire jusqu'à sa mort.

- C'est qu'elle a dû me maudire bien avant parce que cette journée a été un véritable calvaire, soupire-t-il en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

Je le regarde, intrigué. Il n'avait pas l'air si mal que ça tout à l'heure…Bah il a toujours eu ce petit côté mélodramatique.

- Ouais, sauf le moment où tu as commencé à te tordre de rire par terre en gesticulant comme un vers, rectifie-t-il en souriant.

Je réponds à son sourire. Combien de fois avait-il sourit aujourd'hui ? Merde, pourquoi j'ai pas un petit carnet den compte ? Dommage qu'il n'en fasse pas plus souvent…Quand il sourit c'est comme si…Hé ! Tu fais quoi la Harry ? Tu fantasmes sur le sourire de Malfoy ! 'Glurps' Je reste un peu trop près de lui je crois….La Serpentaïde Chronique peut-être ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu la proximité des lits…

- Potter ? Toujours là ?

Il passe sa main blanche et manucurée devant mes yeux et je retrouve soudain mes esprits. Je remercie merlin de ne pas avoir permis à Draco Malfoy du don de légilimancie !

- Malheureusement pour toi, Malfoy, je suis toujours en vie.

Je lui fais un sourire narquois tandis qu'il grommelle « Les faux espoirs ça vous pourrirait une vie… ».

Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement dans l'herbe et Malfoy me lance un regard…étrange.

- C'est pas tout ça, Casanova mais…qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Je hausse les épaules. Je suis Casanova, pas devin non plus !

- A ta place j'essayerais d'aller m'excuser chez Trelawney.

Il me regarde, incrédule, et je dois dire que j'ai du mal à ne pas rigoler devant son air béat. Tellement peu Maloy.

- Tu as essayé de lui piquer son mec ! je m'exclame en grands gestes.

Il sursaute légèrement et finit par rigoler légèrement.

- Tu te crois aussi irrésistible que ça, Potter ? me questionne-t-il avec une œillade séductrice.

- Il suffit juste de savoir jouer de ses charmes…je réponds avec un sourire coquin.

Non ! C'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Je suis vraiment dérangé…Plus aucun doute à présent, je suis atteint et à un stade particulièrement élevé. L'ANTIDOTE !

Il a l'air un peu étonné mais on dirait qu'il apprécie les effets de la maladie. Oh et puis non, gardez l'antidote…Si ça peut m'aider à le faire sourire…Il me regarde un moment et finit par rompre le silence :

- Je ne sais pas toi, Potter, mais moi je préfère retourner voir madame-troisième-œil, je vais me faire saquer.

- Aucun goût du risque, Malfoy ! En plus, avec elle c'est facile, tu lui racontes n'importe quoi et elle gobe tout, je dis d'un ton désinvolte. En troisième année, j'avais inventé, avec Ron, que j'allais mourir de quinze manières différentes dans la même journée et j'ai eu le maximum, j'ajoute avec un air fier.

Il me regarde, bouche bée.

- Tu as projeté ta propre mort ? Tu aurais pu demander mon aide…

Je lui tire la langue.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Il me tire la langue ; c'est puéril mais c'est du Potter tout craché alors, sans que je le remarque, un sourire s'installe au coin de mes lèvres. C'est pas normal ; combien de fois ai-je souris sur la journée ? Je suis sûr d'avoir épuisé mon stock pour les vingt prochaines années, veinard de Potter !

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on raconte ? Que je te vois mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? je dis.

- Non, c'est démodé !

Drôle de réplique…A-t-il vraiment conscience qu'on parle de sa mort ? Il n'a pas l'air de s'en préoccuper.

- Une maladie ?

- Naaaan !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec leurs « Naaaan » les Griffys ! Ils sont tous fêlés…

- Mort de douleur ?

- Naaaan !

- Crise cardiaque ?

- Naaaan !

- Et ben quoi alors ? Merde Potter ! Tu connais beaucoup de façons de mourir, toi ?

Il ne me répond pas, il a l'air étrange, presque triste. Après quelques instants, son sourire revient.

- On est pas vraiment obligés de projeter ma mort. Je pensais plutôt à une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose, elle adore tout ce qui commence par « Il était une fois » et qui finit par « Ils furent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ».

Depuis quand connaît-il les goûts littéraires de Trelawney ? Une question à garder en mémoire.

- C'est d'accord mais alors c'est moi qui écrit le scénario, je ne veux aucun débordement, je le préviens, et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi ce sujet dégoulinant de bons sentiments ?

Je prends un air nonchalant et une attitude distante mais, en réalité, sa réponse m'interesse plus qu'elle ne devrait.

- Premièrement j'ai épuisé presque tous les sujets possibles (Petit regard pas convaincu de ma part) et deuxièmement parce que c'est un cas de force majeure puisqu'elle me prend pour un dingue.

- Elle est pas tout à fait dans le faux. Si j'avais su que t'étais aussi cinglé, je me serais éloigné de toi dès la première.

Re-tirage de langue, trop craquant.

- Au moins ça me fera le cours de divination et une prof de divination petée en moins, dit-il en souriant.

Ce gars est vraiment pas normal…Est-ce que le Seigneur-Des-Ténèbres a atteint ses neurones en lui lançant le sort ? Les paris sont ouverts !

- Et toi aussi tu devrais arrêter parce que « je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais je crains que vous n'ayez aucun don pour la divination, mon cher Malfoy. »

Là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Il imite aussi bien Trelawney qu'une veracrasse imite une mandragore.

Nous montons les milliers (_t'exagères mon vieux !_) ok, les centaines (_Hum…hum…_) rhoo, nous montons toutes les marches menant vers la salle de divination et nous arrivons enfin à notre but.

- Bon, je dis, on va inventer que tu vas tomber amoureux fou d'une jeune…heu…Russe que tu rencontreras à la gare et que…

Toc-toc-toc. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? On a même pas terminé le script de notre scénario !

- Entrez!

- Elle aurait dû prévoir qu'on allait entrer, dit-il, ma copine est une fausse voyante !

- Tais-toi ! Si elle me voit rire, elle va m'emmener à l'infirmerie ! je dis en me mordant la lèvre.

- Je t'accompagne ? demande-t-il avec un sourire indéfinissable.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Les mots n'ont rien de coquasses mais son sourire laisse entendre qu'il aimerait bien passer plus que dix minutes avec ma personne(Comment ça quel genre de temps ? Est-ce que je vous en pose, moi, des questions ?). Je décide d'ignorer la remarque et pousse la porte, retenant mon souffle à cause de l'encens qui me brûle les poumons.

- Monsieur Malfoy, Potter…demande-t-elle, prudente.

- Potter va beaucoup mieux, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a eu mais je crois que c'est passé.

- Tu crois ? me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je frissonne. Sentir son souffle dans mon cou n'était vraiment pas recommandable quand on doit expliquer que le Survivant va tomber fou amoureux dans peu de temps. Je repousse mes pensées pas très catholiques de ma tête et me lance :

- Hum, Professeur, je crois que j'ai réellement un don pour la divination, je commence, ne regardant pas Potter, de peur de me mettre à rire, je voudrais réessayer.

Je sens « CicatriceMan »commencer à se marrer et je prie Salazar pour que notre plan ne foire pas.

- Très bien, regardez-vous droit dans les yeux, et cette-fois Monsieur Potter, par pitié, retenez votre envie de rire.

Je sais très bien qu'en disant ça, ça lui donne d'autant plus l'envie de rigoler mais il se retient et je dois dire que je suis impressionné par sa détermination à vouloir réussir cet essai.

Je plonge mes yeux acier dans ceux, vert émeraude, de ma Némésis et soudain je perds complètement le sens des réalités.

Ses yeux légèrement en amande m'ensorcèlent, le vert de ses yeux, la lumière dansante qui les anime, son regard qui…

- Voudriez-vous me dire ce que vous voyez au fond des yeux de monsieur Potter, Malfoy.

- Je dirais qu'il…il a une attirance pour quelqu'un, une très grande attirance, mais il n'arrive pas à se l'avouer.

Personne ne parle, plus aucun bruit, mis à part les respirations des élèves, tout est calme. Je suis sidéré par ce que je viens de dire, ce n'était pas du tout le plan et il le sait parfaitement. Il me fixe, d'un regard si pénétrant que je me sens mis à nu. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez approcher s'il vous plaît, demande la grande bigleuse tarée.

Il se lève et je peux encore une fois sentir son parfum caramel qui se dégage à chacun de ses mouvements et, profitant qu'il soit de dos, hume à plein poumons son odeur.

Elle le fixe dans les yeux et sourit :

- Et bien monsieur Malfoy, je me suis peut-être trompée tout à l'heure, il vous reste un don.

Je suis abasourdi. Moi ? Un don ? J'ai dit ça comme ça et puis voilà ! Elle en fait vraiment tout un plat…Peu de temps après, je me retrouve encerclé de regards étonnés et d'exclamations ébahies devant mon exploit. Débiles de Gryffondor ! Ils sont tous cinglés, moi je vous le dis.

Potty revient s'asseoir près de moi et aussitôt, se couche en arrière et se prélasse comme un chat sur un divan (Ca devient vraiment une habitude…). Je dois bien avouer qu'il est réellement sexy comme ça, à se tortiller et s'étirer.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé de voyante…dit-il d'un seul coup les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh Potter, tu délires, j'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête , c'est tout!

- Et bien j'aimerais plus souvent savoir ce qui te passe par la tête…dit-il, inconscient du sous-entendu.

S'il savait, ce petit décoiffé, ce que je pense, il serait vraiment surpris…

Je le regarde un moment se prélasser et je me sens frissonner. Encore ! ( Un courant d'air, peut-être ?) Allez au diable, foutues hormones ! Encore un peu et je lui saute dessus…Le voyant se laisser emporter par le sommeil, je lui dis :

- C'est toujours moi qui ne dort pas la nuit ?

- T'as pas idée comme c'est épuisant de se faire dévorer des yeux, me répond-t-il en baillant.

Je rougis légèrement et aussitôt je me sens coupable. Je me suis beaucoup trop laissé allé ces derniers temps, heureusement que Potter avait les yeux fermés, sinon il se serait foutu de moi ouvertement.

Est-ce moi ou Potter est entrain de changer ? J'ai l'impression qu'il veut jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi…Ah mais je ne suis pas qu'une petite souris insignifiante, moi, je suis un grand chat fort et fier qui a très très faim…

- Je parie que tu n'aurais pas la force de me regarder encore une fois dans les yeux, je dis perfidement.

- Bien sûr que j'en suis capable !

Et voilà l'orgueil des Potter ravivé. Il se moque de mon attachement à mon rang, mais il ferait mieux de se voir bomber le torse comme un coq ! Ces griffys…je vous jure !

Il s'approche de moi, encore, encore, …_trop_. Il est vraiment tout près et s'il avance encore, je sens que je ne pourrai plus répondre de mes actes. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien et ses yeux verts me dévorent avec…passion ?

Je sens un courant électrique passer entre nous. Je frissonne, lui aussi. Je le regarde, toujours baigné dans cette mer émeraude qui me fait penser à ces îles paradisiaques que l'ont voit dans les catalogues de voyage et lutte contre mon envie de l'embrasser.

Après cet échange visuel qui dura une éternité, il rompt le contact et me sourit.

- Alors, qui c'est le plus fort ?

- Ce ne sera jamais un Gryffondor !

- Tu as omis un détail…

- Lequel ?

- Tu _es_ un Gryffondor !

Je grogne. Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à m'adapter à ce changement de couleurs radical. Je m'apprête à lui répondre lorsqu'une voix perçante me stoppe dans mon élan :

- Oh mon dieu ! En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur Weasley ?

- J'en suis absolument certain, Neville va mourir noyé par le calamar géant !

XXXXXxXxxxx

_Et voilà…Un nouveau chapitre ! Qui a mis un bout de temps mais les profs se sont tous mis d'accord pour nous bombarder d'interros --' Bouuuuh ! Heureusement que vous êtes là :D_

_Gros bisous à vous tous, le prochain épisode le plus vite possible !_

_Eilwin_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir

**Attention ! **

**Je rappelle à tous que ceci est un _slash _! Donc, Homophobes s'abstenir ! Ici nous sommes tous entre petites yaoïstes complètement dingues des belles histoires d'amour entre nos deux beaux mecs :D**

_**L'auteuze **: Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore une fois veuillez pardonner mon retard mais j'ai tellement de choses à faire en ce moment…**Avoue plutôt que tu cumules les sorties !** Non mais t'en as pas marre de toujours m'emmerder ? **Hum…Laisse-moi réfléchir…Non :D **Grommelle Saleté de conscience qui fait chier son monde et qui se croit mieux qu.._

_Hum…Où en étais-je déjà ? Ah oui ! Le chapitre…Plutôt court et trépidant aussi, tout ça pour votre plus grand bonheur !_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (Huhu :D) et je vous convie à lire ça avec une bonne tablette de chocolat !_

_Enjoyyyyyyyy_

_**Chapitre 9 : Retour aux racines préhistoriques ?**_

- Ron je me dois de te féliciter. Ton show en divination était tout simplement grandiose !je dis avec un sourire.

Il se tourne vers moi et me fait sa « Lockart attitioude ».

- Merci mon vieux. Mais tu sais, j'essaie toujours de cacher mes dons d'acteurs au public. Vois-tu, ça les rend jaloux et ça me fait de la peine de les voir si désespérés. Ca me fend le cœur lorsqu'ils me disent « Ron, comment fais-tu pour être si coooool ? » Tu vois ?

- Ouais je comprends…Souvent je me dis « J'ai vraiment du bol d'être le meilleur ami du célèbre Ron Weasley ».

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- Un crétin certainement…

- Genre ?

- Ben y a tellement de crétins dans ce monde…T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir un nom ?

Il fait mine de réfléchir un moment et finit par s'exclamer :

- Même pas besoin de cogiter…Quand tu dis « crétin » tu penses tout de suite à…

- Crabbe !

- Je pensais plutôt à Goyle mais les deux se valent…

Nous éclatons de rire et après avoir longuement discuté à propos du taux de « débilité crétinistement profonde » de Crabbe et Goyle et avoir fait pari sur « Qui est le plus bête des deux ? » nous arrivons enfin devant le portrait de du Chevalier du Catogan, ayant récemment remplacé la Grosse Dame pour un p'tit coup de neuf, et je suis étonné de voir que le portrait laisse entrevoir la Salle Commune et qu'il ne cache plus son entrée.

- Non, Harry, j'en suis sûr, écoute la voix du sage qui sommeille en moi ! Puisque je te dis que Goyle est un peu moins bête que Crabbe, dit alors Ron qui me sort de mes pensées.

- C'est pas possible, Ron ! Crabbe est stupide, d'accord, mais Goyle l'est encor…

BOUM ! ALERTE ALERTE ALERTE ! Nous venons de percuter une chose non-identifiée…Mou mais solide plutôt musclé et…

- Ron, tu pourrais pas prévenir quand tu t'arrêtes ? T'as pas de feux collés à ton arrière-train !

Mais Ron ne me répond pas. Il est entrain de fixer le sol d'un air complètement perdu, effrayé, horrifié et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs qui vous font comprendre que Ron est dans un état critique.

- Harry…murmure-t-il. Harry…

- Quoi?

- Y a…

Il me montre _la chose_ qu'il fixe depuis un moment et une grimace de dégoût se forme sur mon visage de Survivant prêt à sauver tout le monde en cas de problème.

- DE LA BAVE !

Ron se tourne vers moi et dit enfin quelque chose :

- DE LA BAVE ! CE QUI VEUT DIRE QU'IL Y A UNE LIMACE ! ET CETTE DE LIMACE SE DIRIGE TOUT DROIT VERS LE DORTOIR DES GARCONS ! VERS MES CARTES DES CANON DE CHUDLEY ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN ! PAS CA, PITIE, PA…

Le cri suraigu de Ron se calme instantanément. Pendant un moment je songe à remercier Merlin d'avoir exaucé ma prière mais après quelques secondes d'attention je me rends compte que merlin n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

Ou alors je vous annonce que Merlin est un transformiste et qu'il s'appelle dorénavant…

- Hermione ! Merciiiiiii ! je crie, presque à genoux.

Elle venait en effet de fourrer un cake tout frais (apparu comme par magie, non, c'est vrai !) dans la bouche de mon meilleur pote.

- Bon, on récapitule, d'accord ?

Tout le monde dit « ouais » et on entend un « Gmrf » provenant de ma gauche, signe que Ron est d'accord (Ou qu'il est mécontent ? J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les langues étrangères…Principalement celles que Ron utilisent !)

- Premièrement ; il y a quelque chose qui se trouve dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Je lève la main.

- Hermy…je commence d'un ton mielleux. Heuu..Dis-moi que c'est pas une grosse limace baveuse horrible pleine de liquide gluant sur tout son corps visqueux, hein non ?

Elle me sourit.

- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas une grosse limace baveuse horrible pleine de liquide gluant sur tout son corps visqueux, dit-elle d'un ton patient.

- C'est vrai ? je dis, plein d'espoir.

- Non.

QUOI ! Elle veut ma mort ou elle joue seulement avec mes nerfs pour le fun ? QUI, je dis bien QUI a dit que c'était mon amie ? Qui ? Une certaine Joanne c'est ça ? Et bien je suis complètement scandalisé ! Exactement. Comment une amie peut-elle me faire ça ? A moi ? Le gentil petit Harry qui ne demande qu'un peu plus d'amour dans ce monde en sachant que c'est sa force et qu'il devra l'utiliser contre Voldy parce qu'il en est dépourvu ? BOUHOUHOUU je veux ma mamaaaaannnn !

- Je disais donc, reprend l'ex-meilleure amie nommée Hermione Granger, il y a un invertébré passablement dangereux dans la tour. MAIS ! Grâce à certains indices, nous pouvons émettre l'hypothèse qu'il se trouve…dans le dortoir des garçons !

Les autres Gryffondors présents dans la salle commune s'étranglent presque sous la nouvelle.

- Et après avoir examiné son parcours bavique, je peux aussi affirmer que cette chose infâme est dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Et ce cri vient du cœur. Ou plutôt de deux cœurs. Deux cœurs meilleurs amis complètement désespérés à l'idée de rencontrer ce soir un gros limaçon ( A peu près un mètre vu sa bave)dans son lit.

- Oh non ! Une limace ! Dans la tour ! J'ai toujours eu peur des trucs visqueux qui grouillent…dit Lavande.

- Lavande…Le terme « grouiller » est employé lorsqu'on parle d'insectes ou d'animaux en masse qui se déplacent ensemble et non lorsque c'est une limace pleine de bave qui se déplace toute seule, réplique Hermione qui est certaine que tout le monde veut savoir si le terme « grouiller » convient dans ce cas-ci alors que la plupart des personnes (les mecs surtout) ont envie de la baîllonner (ça démange ces envies, vous pouvez pas savoir !)

- De toute façon je m'en fiche, c'est toujours un truc dégueuuu ! Y aurait-il un grand et vaillant garçon pour me protéger ? minaude alors Lavande qui n'en a strictement rien à foutre de ce que Herm' vient de dire. Parce que j'ai siii peur !

Seamus se lève promptement et enroule son bras autour de sa taille.

- Lavande, je te protégerai et cela au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. Regard rêveur de Lavande complètement sous le charme

- Et moi alors ? J'ai encore plus peur des grosses bêtes qu'elle et personne ne me protège ! pleurniche Parvati.

- J'arrive Parvati, n'aie crainte, je suis là et à partir de maintenant, rien ne peux t'arriver tant que je suis auprès de toi, clame Dean. Soupir de bien-être émis par Parvati, complètement envoûtée par son prince charmant

Petit tableau général :

- Lavande et Parvati sont ravies parce qu'elles sont dans les bras de deux beaux garçons et croient avoir tendu un piège intelligent.

- Seamus et Dean sont aux anges parce qu'ils ont dans les bras deux belles jeunes filles et qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué de la tentative stupide.

- Ron et moi sommes toujours tourmentés par l'histoire de la limace et nous nous jetons des œillades apeurées.

- Et enfin, Hermione est complètement consternée par la situation.

Fin du petit tableau général (Nda : J'adore faire des petits instants clés comme ça, pas vous ?)

- Harry, Ron, j'espère que vous ne tenterez rien de stupide, cette chose est peut-être dangereuse.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de lui répondre que Dean s'écrie :

- Pour le bien de tout Gryffondor et pour faire honneur à notre maison, je vote pour qu'on chasse cette limace !

Un grand « Ouais ! » s'élève à travers toute la salle commune venant en majorité de garçons qui veulent, une fois de plus, faire preuve de courage. (Nda : Non, non, je ne suis _absolument_ _pas_ féministe…)

- Ce soir, ce sera de la limace grillée à volonté ! s'exclame Seamus.

Re- Ouaaaiiiis ! Et Hermione soupire bruyamment.

- Avec vous, les hommes, c'est toujours pareil. On vous parle le langage préhistorique contenant le vocabulaire « gibier », « chasse » et « bouffe » et vos instincts animaux surgissent. Pitoyable.

- Toi, Femme Hermione avec Lavande et Parvati, faire la cuisine pour nourrir nous, valeureux guerriers ! crie Ron.

Hermione semble outrée et rugit :

- Toi, homme, complètement dépourvu de neurones et de sens moral, tu me donnes des ordres une fois encore et moi, femme, je te mets mon os de cuisine dans la figure !

Ron pâlit d'un coup et je pouffe intérieurement. Hermione s'en va d'un bond avec un vague « Argh, les mecs ! ».

- Hé, Harry, on y va ? dit-il en me désignant le clan des chasseurs, n'ayant pas l'air d'être très traumatisé par sa gaffe (Ron, mon meilleur pote, comment fais-tu pour être aussi insouciant ? Rhaaaa je l'aime mon p'tit Ronny !).

- Bon d'accord, je réponds avec un sourire en imaginant Ron avec un os à travers les narines.

Nous nous approchons de Seamus et Dean accompagnés des autres hommes préhistoriques et ils prennent la parole :

- Hé ! Voilà Ron et Harry, grands chasseurs de Mammouths ! Allez les gars, torses nus, comme nos ancêtres !

Je viens enfin de remarquer quelque chose. Ils sont tous simplement vêtus d'un pantalon et je comprends pourquoi tant de filles gloussent et se regroupent en nous regardant avidement.

Ron et moi hésitons et finissons par nous déshabiller (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se met à moitié nus devant des filles) mais je ne vois toujours pas l'utilité de ce strip-tease.

On entend des sifflements lorsqu'on enlève nos T-shirts et je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds. C'était vraiment embarrassant. Surtout quand on sait que je suis beaucoup moins massif que les autres garçons et beaucoup moins grand.

Ron est entouré de trois filles plus jeunes, complètement obnubilées par son corps de « Dieu du Nord » et moi je me sens abandonné par mon meilleur ami. Pfff, elle est belle l'amitié !

- Dis-nous, Harry, tu t'entraînes souvent ? me demande Parvati dont le regard me met mal à l'aise. (elle a des tendances cannibales ou quoi ?)

- Heu…Et bien quatre fois par semaine sans compter les semaines de match…

Un sifflement admiratif me répond.

Je suis très mal à l'aise et après avoir regardé mes pieds pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes à mes yeux, je relève la tête et regarde autour de moi.

Une demi douzaine de glousseuses me fixent avidement. Ou plutôt fixent avidement mon torse, telles des lionnes prêtes à attaquer leur proie. Enfin, une demi-douzaine de filles plus un garçon. Malfoy. Qui me fixe avec son petit rictus.

A quoi penses-t-il ? Je suis sûr qu'il trouve que je suis un avorton…De toute façon, il aurait raison. J'ai encore un peu de bronzage des longues journées passées à travailler chez les Dursley mais on ne peut pas appeler ça une peau « mate ».

- Il y a un problème ? Je demande soudain inquiet devant tant de regards.

- Je pense que ces demoiselles aiment se rincer l'œil alors que tu ne vois rien du tout, me dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire à peine dissimulé.

Je rougis instantanément.

- Mais..Heu…S'il vous plaît…

Et voilà, maintenant je bégaie. Merci Malfoy ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait lui, d'ailleurs ( A par me mater ouvertement comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre)? Même pas la peine de regarder, j'entends son petit rire.

- Et bien, Potty, on est timide ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi vu ton physique…

Pendant un instant mon esprit se déconnecte de la réalité. Malfoy viendrait-il de… ? Non, non, c'est impossible. Il a sûrement trouvé une autre façon de m'humilier, c'est tout. Et s'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, cette fouine arrogante. Non mais !

- Et toi, Malfoy, tu ne te déshabilles pas ? je dis, mon ton prenant un air de défi.

Il lève enfin les yeux de mon torse pour croiser les miens et finit par me répondre :

- Mais certainement, Potter, certainement. Ce serait vraiment un crime de ne pas dévoiler mon superbe corps à ces jeunes filles tout aussi superbes…

Les filles gloussent et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'agace.

Il laisse glisser sa robe de sorcier et retire doucement sa chemise pâle et, j'ai encore du mal à me le dire, c'est à cet instant que j'ai vu la chose la plus séduisante de ma vie. Jamais au grand jamais, je n'avais vu un torse aussi beau.

Il a un corps magnifique. Son torse est pâle. Mais pas pâle comme pourrait l'être une personne malade, non. Pâle comme si la personne l'avait volontairement protégé des rayons du soleil pendant de longues années et que sa peau était restée pure et intacte depuis le jour de sa naissance.

Si j'avais un doute quant au « Pourquoi les filles sont folles de lui », maintenant je n'en ai plus. Je comprends toutes ces glousseuses qui se partagent les rumeurs à propos de ses virées nocturnes et de ses conquêtes sans lendemains.

Alors que je suis toujours dans mes pensées, je capte quelques bribes de conversations.

-…Il est magnifique…Je comprends pourquoi Kate est folle de lui…

- …Vu ses muscles ?...Incroyable.

-….J'aimerais bien être à la place de sa prochaine petite amie…

Et au fur et à mesure que j'entends les commentaires des filles, je sens mon calme s'évaporer. Pourquoi éprouvent-elles le besoin de dire ça devant _moi _?

A les entendre Malfoy est un dieu, il est parfait. Mais je sais que de toute façon il n'est pas intéressé par des filles comme ça. N'est-ce pas ?

Je le vois faire des sourires séducteurs et je me sens de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Une des Gryffondor frôle son torse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette pétasse ? Elle veut de l'aide ou elle dégage ?

Je fulmine. Je perds le contrôle. Alors , comme je ne veux pas faire face, je préfère fuir.

Je laisse tomber mon t-shirt au sol et je m'en vais en courant jusqu'au dortoir où je m'effondre sur mon lit.

Je respire un bon coup, essayant vainement de me calmer mais j'ai un mal dingue à chasser cette colère sourde qui s'était insinuée en moi comme un venin.

Cela fait quelques minutes que je fixe mon plafond et je me sens mieux. Mon lit à Poudlard a toujours été mon endroit préféré. Pas que mes rêves étaient toujours beaux dans celui-là, loin de là, mais je m'y sentais en sécurité.

C'était, et ça l'est toujours, mon petit coin à moi. Quand la pression était trop forte, le chagrin trop pesant, la colère trop présente, je me blottissais dans mes draps et instantanément je me calmais.

Quelques fois, les éclats de la lune filtraient à travers mes rideaux et les ténèbres de mon lit disparaissaient.

Mais aujourd'hui, même la chaleur de mon lit n'arrive pas à me tranquilliser. Comment se fait-il que Malfoy me fasse toujours cet effet ? Comment se fait-il que je dis ou fais des choses insensées lorsqu'il est près de moi ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ait un tel pouvoir sur moi ?

J'aime le voir sourire. J'aime le voir rire. J'aime le voir heureux, en colère, endormi, silencieux, j'aime tout simplement le regarder. J'aime lorsqu'il délaisse son masque froid pou faire place à une quelconque émotion. Je suis vraiment pathétique, non ? Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire ça. C'est…inné, disons. C'est un besoin qui me ronge sans cesse et lorsque j'en ai l'occasion, je le provoque.

En y réfléchissant, c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire depuis ma première année, inconsciemment certainement. Mais maintenant que je m'en aperçois…Bien sûr la seule émotion que je connaissais était la colère mais c'était satisfaisant de savoir que j'étais capable de faire réagir l'une des personnes les plus froides que connaisse Poudlard.

Alors quand il sourit…Ce n'est plus une satisfaction personnelle, c'est un but atteint et je suis tellement fier de moi que j'ai envie de faire la danse de la joie…

Mais quand il joue le séducteur avec toutes ces filles, à ses pieds, totalement dévouées, ça me révulse. Et ces glousseusses, toujours prêtes à jouer les pétasses (excusez-moi le terme) pour conquérir le cœur du Prince des Serpentard, ou simplement le lit( beaucoup plus facile à conquérir, manifestement.)

Ce qui me dégoûte c'est qu'il donne de l'importance à ces filles. On dirait qu'elles ont une place spéciale pour lui. Je sens mon sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsque je vois qu'il délaisse tout le monde -qu'il me délaisse- pour des prétendantes communes et sans attraits- si pas complètement idiotes.

Est-ce que je serais…jaloux ? Jaloux de lui c'est certain. Il a un corps à damner et un charisme hors du commun mais…suis-je jaloux de ces filles ? A qui il promet des tas de choses ? A qui il fait des sourires superbes ? A qui il murmure des secrets pour le simple contact de son souffle sur sa peau ? A qui il accorde son précieux temps ?

Rien que d'y penser j'en ai les nerfs en compote et des frissons parcourent tout mon corps. Pourquoi est-ce…SLURP !

Petit moment de silence ou je tends l'oreille pour capter le moindre bruit suspect

Sûrement Ron qui fait des grosses léchouilles à Seamus pour le faire enrager, comme d'habitude. Comment ça « Tes copains sont bizarres » ? Je vous en pose moi des questions !

- …R…Ron ? je murmure, pas très sûr de moi (Ben oui, d'habitude Seamus beugle et lui court après…Est-ce qu'il est entrain de lui rouler une pelle ! Mon dieu…)

Rien. Bon…Pourquoi est-ce que j'aime….SLURP !

Ne pouvant plus supporter l'idée d'ignorer ce qui produit ce bruit étrange, je m'assieds tranquillement sur mon matelas et, prenant mon courage à deux mains (Hé oui je suis un vrai Gryfondor, moi !), tire les rideaux d'un coup sec.

Et là, c'est le choc. Devant moi se tient une gosse limace de plus d'un mètre de longueur pour le moment dressée sur ses…pattes , la bouche (si on peut appeler ça comme ça vu que ça ressemble plus à un trou noir puant) grand ouverte.

Et sa bouche contient trois rangées de dents pointues et acérées prêtent à me déchiqueter en un temps record.

Je suis complètement immobile car la peur paralyse mes membres à la manière d'une colle forte appliquée trop tôt.

La limace rapproche lentement sa rangée de dents près de moi et je me sens défaillir.

« Cette limace visqueuse va me bouffer, cette limace visqueuse va me déchiqueter, cette limace visqueuse va me bouffer, cette limace visqueuse va me déchiqueter… » Cette phrase se répète sans cesse dans mon esprit et je me force à rester conscient.

Soudain j'entends un cri, suraigu, perçant, qui me perce les tympans et mes sens semblent se réveiller. Le cri s'arrête lorsque je me rends compte que c'est moi qui l'ai poussé, sous le choc.

Alors, sans prendre de précautions, je saute de me lit et essaie vainement de m'éloigner de la limace potentiellement dangereuse.

Mais, malheureusement, celle-ci glisse facilement sur le sol et elle se dirige à une vitesse folle vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à une méthode de défense que sa gueule, béante, se retrouve au-dessus de ma tête alors que je suis couché, sans armes, au sol.

De la bave s'échappe de sa gueule et je sens une longue traînée tomber sur ma joue pour continuer à glisser en me brûlant. Ma joue me fait atrocement mal, j'ai l'impression que la bave est faite d'acide sulfurique et que d'un instant à l'autre, ma peau va se déchirer et laisser un trou énorme.

Alors que je vois ses dents se rapprocher doucement de mon visage et que je suis désespéré j'entends quelqu'un crier.

- HARRY !

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

_Et voilà une petite fin sadique (Niark niark niark) ! Ne me haïssez paaaaaaaas ! Pas beaucoup d'interactions entre Harry et Draco, je suis désolée mais petit Ryry devait réfléchir au calme (Façon de parler évidemment quand on sait qu'il est accompagné d'un truc visqueux, gluant et passablement dangereux !)Je sais c'est bouleversant…Harry va-t-il mourir d'une hémorragie de la joue ? Qui a crié son nom ? Sa soudaine prise de conscience sera-t-elle bénéfique ?_

_Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode de « Une semaine chez les lions » ! Rho j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça :D _

_Gros bisous à tous et toutes, _

_Eilwin_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir

**Attention ! **

**Je rappelle à tous que ceci est un _slash _! Donc, Homophobes s'abstenir ! Ici nous sommes tous entre petites yaoïstes complètement dingues des belles histoires d'amour entre nos deux beaux mecs :D**

_Note de l'auteuze : Et bien, comme d'hab, un nouveau chapitre des incroyables aventures de Happy Rotter (Mouhahaha, je suis tellement hilarante !) et de toute sa clique…Je sais que le chapitre précédent vous a un peu chamboulé et j'espère que celui-ci vous conviendra mieux J_ _Merci à tous et toutes pour vos revieuws, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point elles me font rire (Et je compatis : je rigole souvent devant mon pc aussi !)_

_Et pour ceux qui se demandaient qui avait sauvé Harry et bien…vous aurez la réponse !_

_Enjoyyyy_

_Oh zut, j'allais oublier quelque chose de super important…_

_MERCI A MA SOEUR_ _que j'aime et que j'adore d'avoir passé son précieux temps à corriger, rafistoler, remettre en page mon histoire qui me tient tant à cœur et qui ne serait pas crédible sans son aide J_

_**Chapitre 10 : C'est bonbon pour le moral !**_

POV Harry

« Enfin, Monsieur le Directeur, il aurait pu se tuer ! » dit une voix féminine aiguë.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas Pompom, Harry est toujours en vie et tout est rentré dans l'ordre. » rétorque Dumbledore d'une voix posée.

« Une limace ! Géante ! Dans l'école ! » s'insurge l'infirmière, augmentant mon mal de crâne naissant.

« Professeur ? » je parviens à dire alors qu'un frisson me traverse lorsque mes pieds frottent le drap blanc de mon lit.

Dumbledore se tourne vers moi, souriant. Il porte une longue robe vert bouteille qui doit peser une tonne mais qui, sur lui, donne l'impression qu'elle est aussi légère qu'une plume. Il s'approche de moi calmement et m'inspecte minutieusement, son sourire ne le lâchant définitivement pas (à croire qu'il est ravi de me voir au beau milieu de l'infirmerie, subissant des maux atroces… Bon d'accord, j'exagère ! Mais tout de même… (Sadique !))

« Je vois que tu es réveillé, » constate-t-il tandis qu'il m'offre une chocogrenouille. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

A ces mots, une douleur aigüe me traverse au niveau de ma joue, m'élançant furieusement. Et c'est ainsi que je me suis rendu compte que je portais un bandage. J'arrête là mon exploration et décide de répondre à mon bon vieux directeur gâteux et complètement sénile :

« J'ai déjà été mieux… »

Je vous jure que j'ai essayé de retenir cette grimace de douleur mais bon… Allez Harry, merde ! T'es le Golden Boy ou pas ?

« Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

J'acquiesce seulement, n'ayant pas la force de parler ou plutôt n'ayant pas l'envie. Au moindre mouvement facial, ma joue me rappelle qu'elle crève de mal et n'hésite franchement pas à me le faire comprendre. (_Comment détester une partie de son corps en quelques minutes_, par le Survivant)

« Et bien... Tu dois sûrement être au courant que tu devais avoir un cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques aujourd'hui ? Et bien Hagrid avait prévu de vous faire étudier la Limax Veconis. Comme l'indique son nom, c'est une limace, mais elle a d'autres particularités. Elle est évidemment plus grande que la moyenne, possède plusieurs rangées de dents pour broyer ses victimes. » « _Yeurk _» que je laisse échapper sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit « Et, son ultime défense, un acide très puissant est mélangé à sa salive. «

Il s'arrête un moment pour me laisser le temps d'emmagasiner le flot d'informations. Malheureusement il a oublié que je ne m'appelais pas Hermione Granger et que je ne lisais pas _L'histoire de Poudlard_ avant de m'endormir.

Ayant remarqué mon léger manque d'intérêt (hum hum…), Dumby se décide à continuer, légèrement déçu que je n'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur les caractéristiques d'une limace géante gélatineuse et particulièrement dégoûtante. Allez savoir pourquoi !

« Hagrid l'avait enfermé dans un enclos mais ,comme tu le sais Harry, nous avons tous une faille (_Nda_ _: Comment ça je me fous de la gueule de tout le monde ? Mais non, mais non !_) il avait mal refermé son entrée. Je ne sais pas encore par quel méthode elle a pu s'introduire dans le château sans se faire remarquer mais je doute que cela t'intéresse de toute façon (_Merde, grillé !_).Quoi qu'il en soit, Hagrid voulait vous démontrer les dangers que représente cette espèce. Je pense que c'est réussi. » termine-t-il avec un sourire éclatant (ce type est dingue).

« Comment… ? »

« Se fait-il qu'elle se soit dirigée dans le dortoir des garçons ? Et bien le tableau de la Grosse Dame, comme tu le sais, est en pleine restauration et j'ai bien peur que le Chevalier Cadogan ne soit pas très compétent. Pour ce qui est de ta joue, » reprend Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, « Je ne pense pas qu'il restera quelque chose de visible. Elle sera comme neuve d'ici quelques jours. D'ailleurs tu pourras remercier Monsieur Weasley de t'avoir sauvé la vie, il a été remarquable. Bon, je pense que tes amis attendent devant les portes, et Merlin sait qu'ils ne sont pas un exemple de patience, je ne vais pas les laisser trépigner plus longtemps. »

Il se détourne de moi, regarde attentivement autour de lui et me fait un dernier sourire avant de dire dans un murmure:

« Un conseil ; ouvre le tiroir du bas après avoir bu la potion. Tu as l'immense honneur de pouvoir profiter de ma réserve personnelle. »

Guh ! Réserve personnelle ? Ne me dites pas que…Non Harry, ne pense pas à ça ! _A mon avis, depuis le temps qu'il ne les utilise plus, ils doivent être périmés. Et avec notre chance, il a du se procurer l'édition spéciale «Coulis de fraise au curry »_Brrr ça fait froid dans le dos ! Bon, je pense que le tiroir du bas attendra un peu, le Golden-Boy-qu'-a-peur-de-personne-a-justement-peur-des-lubies-de-son-directeur-aigri-et-complètement-ciffoné-du-cerveau.

Je relève la tête, sortant les idées tordues de mon esprit et rencontrai le regard pétillant- pervers ?- de Dumby. Et avec un clin d'œil, il tourne les talons et me laisse seul dans l'infirmerie.

Sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, mon attention est dirigée vers le tiroir du bas. La curiosité m'empare et je ne peux m'empêcher d'approcher ma main. Je l'ouvre et en sort une petite boîte où je peux lire « A consommer sans modération ». Un sourire naît sur mes lèvres quand je me rends compte que le directeur m'a légué une partie de sa réserve personnelle de…bonbons au citron.

« Harry ! » crie Ginny dont les cheveux roux volent autour d'elle comme des flammes. Et dans un brouhaha infernal, la troupe se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser tant et si bien que j'ai cru mourir asphyxié.

« Je pense que vous l'étouffez à l'étreindre comme ça… » dit une voix que je reconnais comme étant celle de Malfoy.

Je jette un œil au trouble-fête et contient avec difficulté mon envie de lui montrer les dents (reste de ma rage de la veille à la vue des filles baveuses). Mais d'un autre côté je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver sublime. Tout en élégance, vêtu d'une façon décontractée mais tout à fait séduisante, ses cheveux tombant nonchalamment devant ses yeux d'un gris perle. Et cette beauté presque parfaite, ce regard trop intimidant et ces lèvres trop tentantes ne font que m'irriter d'avantage.

« Comme si tu te préoccupais de ma santé, Malfoy ! » dis-je d'un ton acide que je ne me connaissais pas.

Il me regarde un instant, ses yeux restant indéchiffrables. Après une seconde de silence, il consent à me répondre.

« J'aimerais autant que mes ennemis restent dans un état présentable, tu sais Potter ! » dit-il avec une sourire moqueur.

« Malfoy, tu peux pas la fermer pour une fois avec tes histoires d'ennemis ? » intervient Ron avant de se tourner vers moi. « Alors, Harry, comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va, Ron, je pense que je vais survivre… »

Il me fixe un moment, l'air de dire « _Joue pas au chevalier valeureux sans peur, mon pote, et dis-moi plutôt si t'as mal quelque part ! _» mais finit par renoncer et me sourit me décoiffant les cheveux tandis que je proteste pour la forme.

« On a eu tellement peur, Harry ! Non mais tu es complètement inconscient ? Monter tout seul dans… »

« Granger, quand il aura besoin d'une nounou, je pense qu'on t'appellera ! » la coupe Malfoy d'un ton las.

« Et quand Harry aura besoin d'un chevalier servant, on te sonnera ! » rétorque Ron dont les yeux s'allument dangereusement.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et me cache précipitamment le visage sous mon drap.

« Bon les gars, c'est pas que vos joutes me soulent mais c'est quasiment ça… » dis-je en esquissant un sourire… qui se fane vu que ma joue fait encore des siennes.

« Harry ? Ca va ? » me demande Dean en s'approchant de moi.

« Ouais, mec, tout va bien, juste ma joue qui me fait un mal de chien. On aurait pu me prévenir que cette bête immonde avait _en plus_ de l'acide dans sa bave répugnante! »

Mes amis pouffent et mon moral remonte en flèche. Je sais que ça fait vraiment ballot de dire ça et que on se croirait dans une série B américaine mais je suis franchement heureux de les avoir.

« Et, Harry, tu penses qu'elle a une langue ? » me demande Seamus qui a l'air super intéressé par l'idée.

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

« Si tu penses que j'ai eu le temps de lui rouler une pelle pour le vérifier… »

Et je le vois éclater de rire, bientôt suivi des autres tandis que je m'horrifie devant mes propres paroles.

« Yeurk ! C'est dégueu ! » dit Ginny en se renfrognant, essuyant une bave imaginaire d'un revers de main.

« Hé, Gin, avoue que t'es jalouse, c'est tout ! » dit Dean en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« C'est toi qui voulais lui rouler un patin ! » poursuit Seamus et je ris tellement que j'en ai mal au ventre.

Ginny, elle, est à la limite du vomissement et sa tête me fait d'autant plus rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment ignobles ! Penser que moi et cette… bête visqueuse ! parvient-elle à dire et mon rire ne fait que redoubler en imaginant le futur mariage (enfin, surtout quand on demande « _Bête visqueuse, voulez-vous épouser Ginevra Weasley ici présente ?_ », « _Slurp_ » « _Je prends ça pour un oui…_ »)

Malheureusement mon rire se transforme vite en cri d'agonie (adieu mon honneur devant mon pire ennemi !) lorsque je sens ma joue me lancer comme jamais après mon effort.

« Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Harry se reposer. » dit Neville qui était resté jusque là silencieux (je vais lui faire un autel près de mon lit et le prier tous les soirs pour sortir des phrases aussi sages ! Pas qu'ils soient collants mais je suis épuisé).

Hermione acquiesce et personne n'ose dire un mot pour la contredire après qu'elle ait lancé un coup d'œil meurtrier à Ron, sur le point de rouspéter.

Ils m'enlacent une dernière fois et lorsque vient le tour de Ron je lui murmure :

« Merci, vieux. »

« Pas de quoi, mec ! Je pense que te voir déchiqueté par une grosse bête gluante aurait été plus difficile pour moi alors franchement, c'était un plaisir ! »

Je ris doucement tandis qu'il me donne une tape amicale. Il se dirige vers la porte où sont regroupés les autres et je l'entends dire :

« Hé, Malfoy ! Abandonne tes plans de vengeance une journée et laisse Harry roupiller tranquille. C'est-à-dire sans la vue d'une fouine au-dessus de sa tête ! »

Je souris malgré moi.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'attenter à sa vie, Weasley ! »

Celui-ci grogne en signe de réponse et je le vois serrer les dents.

« T'as pas intérêt à tenter quoi que ce soit, BlondyBoy, parce que sinon t'auras affaire à nous ! »

« Finnigan… » siffle celui-ci, menaçant.

« Allez, les gars, on y va ! » intervient Dean et je les vois quitter l'infirmerie avec un dernier regard.

Je me tourne vers Malfoy qui me regarde fixement et soudain je me sens nerveux. Comment a-t-il interprété ma fuite d'hier soir ? Est-il au courant de mon intérêt pour lui ? Ou au moins du fait qu'il a un torse à damner ? Enfin, ça, il doit sûrement être au courant vu sa vanité insatiable sur son corps parfait (il est beau et il le sait, ce con !)

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy ? » je demande, priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas le ton de ma voix, légèrement chevrotant.

Il me toise et je perçois l'ébauche d'un sourire.

« Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas mort sur le coup. Ca aurait fait une place en plus dans le dortoir… »

Bon, d'accord, il a repris ma réplique…Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens flatté ?

Pour la forme, je lève les yeux au ciel.

« Et sérieusement, ça donne… ? »

« En tant que digne descendant de la noble famille des Malfoy je me dois de garder un œil sur mon pire ennemi. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne peut blesser mon pire ennemi à part moi-même ! Manquerait plus qu'il t'amoche… »

Je lève un sourcil, dubitatif. C'est qu'il serait possessif, le petit blondinet !

« Un Malfoy qui vient rendre visite à un Potter malade… On aura tout vu !

Il renifle et reprend son air hautain terriblement sexy mais aussi terriblement agaçant.

« Mais je suis pas un Malfoy comme les autres, Potter ! Je suis le dernier descendant ! »

« Oh ! Môssieur est donc un personnage important de l'aristocratie ! Voyez-vous ça… »

Je le vois sourire et je sens mon cœur rater un battement (Putain d'hormones à la con).

« Sachez que vous parlez à l'instant même avec la crème de la noblesse, Potter ! » dit-il en souriant d'autant plus.

« Mais je m'en rends compte, je m'en rends compte. J'en suis d'ailleurs comblé de bonheur, ne le voyez-vous pas ? » je réponds avec un air faussement étonné et d'ailleurs ma prestation est tellement fausse que je ris tout seul.

« Je savais bien que vous ne pouviez pas résister à mon charme très longtemps ! » me répond-t-il alors que ses yeux me sondent.

Il veut la jouer comme ça ? Très bien, il ne va pas être déçu !

« Vous me semblez bien présomptueux, Mr Malfoy. » je réponds d'une manière tout à fait nonchalante.

« Et vous me semblez vous mentir à vous-même en niant le fait que je suis à tomber. » dit-il en se rapprochant de mon lit.

« Mais je n'ai… »

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore ici ! Cela ne vous a pas suffi d'y faire un séjour ? La prochaine fois, ce sera deux semaines de retenue avec Mr Rusard, jeune homme ! »

Et sur-ce elle s'en va d'un pas rapide.

« Désolé, Potter, mais tu ne vaux certainement pas deux horribles semaines en compagnie de Rusard et de sa charmante chatte… »

« Oh ! Malfoy ! Tu me brises le cœur ! »

« Potter, Potter… Quelle charmante princesse tu fais ! » dit-il en me lançant un regard goguenard.

Et sur-ce je lui lance mon oreiller en pleine figure tandis que je l'entends pouffer très peu discrètement.

Et après un dernier clin d'œil et un « Ne te rétablis pas trop vite, c'est plus calme dans le dortoir sans Potty la Mascotte ! », il tourne les talons et me laisse seul dans l'infirmerie, encore la tête dans les nuages.

Une seule pensée passait en boucle dans ma tête : « _Il est venu pour moi._ »

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Et voilà ? J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Moi je me suis amusée comme une petite folle à mettre mes petits commentaires débiles et inutiles en disant que c'est Harry le responsable. Niark niark niark !_

_Cheres_ _fanficeuses et fanficeurs, je vous salue bien bas !_

_Eilwinette_


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir

**Attention ! **

**Je rappelle à tous que ceci est un _slash _! Donc, Homophobes s'abstenir ! Ici nous sommes tous entre petites yaoïstes complètement dingues des belles histoires d'amour entre nos deux beaux mecs :D**

_Note de l'auteuze : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et oui, un nouveau chapitre est arrivé (comme Zorro, mon dieu ce que je suis hilarante, mouarf mouarf mouarf). Je l'avais écrit depuis un bon moment mais j'avoue qu'il ne me plaît pas…En fait, je suis tellement impatiente de vous faire connaître la suite que j'ai préféré me concentrer sur les prochains chapitres ! Néanmoins, il est utile et donc je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour ce retard phénoménal…_

_**Chapitre 11 : Et qu'avez-vous ressenti à ce moment-là ? Vive l'introspection…**_

Je sors de l'infirmerie, un sourire béat collé au visage. Vraiment, je suis pathétique. Rester papoter de tout et de rien avec mon meilleur ennemi avec pour simple motif de le préserver comme tel ? Je suis plus que pitoyable…

Bon, d'accord, j'essaie de me persuader que c'était mal, mais j'y arrive pas, d'accord ? J'avoue que je me suis quand même amusé…Potter est hilarant en personnage de l'aristocratie.

Il fait peut-être un peu trop midinette mais ça lui donne un petit air terriblement craquant…PAUSE ! RETOUR EN ARRIERE à « Ca lui donne un petit terriblement craquant… »

QUOI ! Est-ce que je viens réellement de penser ça ? Potter…craquant ?

Non, non ça ne colle pas. Potter n'est même pas quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de « beau ».

D'accord, il a des yeux magnifiques dont aucun autre ne vert n'arrive à la cheville, un nez droit et masculin, des sourcils marqués donnant du caractère à son visage, une mâchoire large et puissante, des lèvres ourlées et rouges comme si elles venaient d'en embrasser farouchement d'autres, des cheveux ébouriffés qui vous donne l'impression qu'il a passé une nuit agitée, un cou à la limite de la décence tant il nous donne envie de l'embrasser et d'y laisse sa marque, persuadé que l'on a des gênes de vampire, des clavicules parlantes qui nous hurlent d'y passer les doigts, des épaules larges et sécurisantes, un torse fin et finement sculpté qui paraît n'exister que pour nous, un dos lisse et irrésistible, des hanches qui clament qu'une main baladeuse les caresse, …

Non, franchement, il n'a rien de bien particulier…

(…)

Bon d'accord, il a peut-être quelque chose de spécial. Mais je vous emmerde !

Un débat spirituel passe _en live_ dans mon esprit de Serpentard, et malgré les soi-disant « aptitudes » de ma noble maison, j'y vois rien, je suis perdu, complètement paumé.

Je me demande si…vous croyez que si me cogne la tête contre un mur à la manière de Dobby mon problème se résoudra ?

Je pense pas…Et puis, les bosses c'est très inesthétique. C'est gros, informe et douloureux. Nan, j'en veux pas.

Bye bye la « méthode Dobby », Plan A, coulé. Blourp, blourp, blourp…Capitaine Dobby coule avec son navire dans un océan de vêtements sales.

Je pense qu'il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de dédramatiser la situation, je suis encore plus pathétique…

Je continue ma marche tranquillement et bifurque brusquement à droite, ayant soudainement envie de me retrouver au frais.

Je passe les grandes portes de chêne et me dirige d'un pas lent vers le lac et m'assied en indien, comme aimait dire Potter, l'ayant déjà vu faire (il était d'ailleurs écroulé au terme et me demandait de lui passer le calumet de la paix en prenant un air défoncé…), et perdis mon regard au loin, trop concentré sur mes pensées pour remarquer la froideur de la brise.

Je tente vainement de rependre mes esprits et m'étire soigneusement, détends mes muscles endoloris, un peu à la manière d'un chat. Un peu à la manière de Potter…

Et voilà que ça recommence…Je retombe sans cesse sur Potter. Chaque pensée me ramène à Potter. Chaque souvenir me rappelle Potter.

Il a hanté six années de mes études mais, évidemment (malheureusement ?), pas de la même façon. Ces six dernières années ne sont qu'observation, machination, détermination, haine, violence, chagrin, blessure…

Je n'ai pas passé une semaine avec Potter que je tombe déjà sous son charme innocent, comme disent ses soupirantes, et je suis aussi amorphe qu'elles quand je le vois.

Je me dégoûte. Je clame mon nom, mon honneur, ma gloire alors que j'envoie balader tous mes principes pour un simple amour d'adolescent…

Une minute passe où je regarde les ondulations du Lac, au loin et où je sens l'herbe sous mes mains. Fraîche et douce.

L'ai-je dit ? Je crois que j'ai rêvé…Je viens de parler de Potter et le mot « amour » dans la même phrase et tout cela sans négation.

J'ai du mal à y croire…Moi, qui n'ai jamais aimé, me retrouver entiché de mon pire ennemi, celui que je hais tant ?

Je n'ai jamais aimé, je n'aime pas et je n'aimerai jamais. Tout cela est très simple. Un Malfoy n'aime pas. Un Malfoy manipule, profite, jouît de ses richesse mais n'aime pas, n'affectionne pas, ne témoigne aucune tendresse, aucune sympathie. Et pourtant…

Même si j'admets que j'aime le célèbre Harry Potter, cela n'arrangera rien à la situation. Et ne me dites pas l'éternel « Tu seras en paix avec ta conscience » parce que ce que vous dites, c'est du pur délire. Ma conscience est de la lignée des Malfoy elle aussi, je vous rappelle.

Je sais que ma vie est toute tracée. On a choisi pour moi. Ma vie est tellement prévisible que, souvent, je me demande comment cela se serait passé si une petite chose s'était produite différemment, déboulant sur une autre, plus importante, et créant un énorme bouleversement dans mon petit ordre établi d'avance.

Cela s'appelle « l'effet avalanche » comme me l'avait appris un jour ma mère en me racontant une histoire.

Je pense que la vie, c'est la même chose. Bien sûr, lorsque les événements se suivent et découlent sur un autre, on ne remarque pas les variantes. On n'émet pas de « Et si ».

Une toute petite chose peut bouleverser votre petit nid tranquille et confortable, des choses auxquelles on ne pense même pas.

Imaginez-vous le matin, vous réveillant péniblement. Emergeant d'un sommeil profond. Vous ouvrez un œil et lancez un regard brumeux à votre réveil.

Vous avez un entretien d'embauche pour un poste au ministère de la magie (ô joie), la chance de votre vie, aujourd'hui et vous êtes en retard (pas de bol, me direz-vous). Vous maudissant jusqu'à votre sixième génération, vous vous levez d'un bond et vous habillez à la manière de Flash Gordon. Vous courrez jusqu'à la gare, complètement démoralisé et persuadé que l'entretien vous passe sous le nez ainsi que votre futur confort social. Arrivé sur le quai, vous remarquez une agitation peu commune. Vous n'êtes pas de nature curieuxse mais cela vous intrigue. Deux minutes plus tard, vous apprenez que vous avez raté votre train…et que celui-ci a percuté violemment un autre suite à une erreur technique.

L'entretien n'a plus beaucoup d'importance, maintenant. La seule chose à laquelle vous pensez c'est « Et si je ne m'étais pas réveillé en retard ? »

J'avoue que c'est de l'hypothèse et que, ça arrivera rarement. Mais, en y pensant vraiment, est-ce que toutes ces choses que nous avons ou que nous n'avons pas faites, ont une conséquence directe sur notre vie ? Si je n'avais pas perdu à ce match, si je n'avais pas oublié mon devoir, si j'avais suivi ma propre voie…

Mais dans ma vie à moi, le « Et si ? » n'existe pas. Il n'y a pas de « Et si » parce qu'il n'y a pas de deuxième alternative, pas de seconde chance. Ma vie est réglée comme une horloge. Je n'ai pas de choix, pas de pensées propres, enfin, du moins essaie-t-on de me le faire croire. Vous voulez un aperçu de ma future vie ? Je la connais pas cœur…

Dans quelques mois je fête mon dix-septième anniversaire. J'y organise, pour l'heure, une énorme fête en mon honneur. Elle sera bien évidemment composée du beau monde, tous Sang-Purs.

Je passerai chaque minute de cette soi-disant fête à penser à une autre vie que j'aurais pu me construire si j'avais eu un peu de cran, un peu de volonté. Je serai dégoûté de moi-même, de mon obéissance, de ma déchéance. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que mon visage et mes actions resteront neutres, ne démontreront en rien que je me hais et que je détestent tous ces bourges hypocrites.

Quelques semaines plus tard je serai contraint de tuer, martyriser ou simplement faire souffrir des gens innocents pour prouver mon « allégeance éternelle » et, passé ce cap, j'aurai un nouveau tatouage pas du tout tendance sur le bras qui, à chaque fois que je le verrai, me dégoutera d'autant plus de moi et de ce que je suis devenu.

On annoncera alors mon mariage avec Pansy Parkinson, mon bouledogue préféré, qui me révulsera plus que moi-même ( c'est pour dire...). Et mes tenues ainsi que la décoration seront les principaux sujets de conversations de Mère et de la famille Malfoy.

J'écouterai leurs débats, à peine attentif , acquiesçant néanmoins en tentant de paraître intéressé. Je me sentirai lâche et lasse. Lâche de ne pas m'être rebellé et lasse de toute cette comédie.

Après cela ma « vie » ne sera que richesses, pouvoir, trahisons et faux-semblants. Car, oui, dans un monde d'hypocrites, les Malfoy sont rois.

Elle est pas belle la vie ? Je suis si cynique…

Je sais que Dumby va bientôt me convoquer dans son bureau, plaidant une affaire importante à régler. Mais je sais ce qu'il s'y passera. Il va me faire un petit discours sur les valeurs morales et sur son respect à soi. Mais ça, j'en aurai rien à foutre.

Le vieux fou voudra certainement m'inventer espion à la manière d'un pion dans un échiquier géant dont les pièces ne sont autres que des Mangemorts et des gentils Gryffondors impliqués dans une bataille entre un vieux fou et un ver rampant qui n'est pas la leur.

Et moi, je serai où ? Moitié blanc, moitié noir ? Je n'aurai aucune case de l'échiquier, voilà ce qu'il se passera. Parce que moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, je serai loin de tous ces manipulateurs.

Voyant ma réticence à devoir jouer deux rôles dont aucun des deux ne me convient, Dumby me proposera, tout naturellement, de rejoindre le côté « blanc », comme ils aiment l'appeler, et l'idée de devenir un traître à ma famille me révulsera d'autant plus. Je suis et resterai un Malfoy. Je ne suis pas comme un de ces traitres de Black.

Non, je serai lâche et je partirai, le moment venu. Je brandirai le drapeau blanc et m'enfuirai loin de cette guerre sans fin en laissant à Potter la chance de sauver le monde magique…Et si je n'étais pas si borné, je dirais que c'est la seule personne qui pourrait me retenir ici.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne prête pas attention au décor qui m'entoure alors que je me dirige vers l'enceinte de l'école et me perd dans un dédale de couloirs tous plus sombres les uns que les autres.

Il sera tout seul, je pense. On lui foutra tout sur le dos avec pour seul consigne de nous « tuer la vermine » et lorsqu'il y aura un pépin, personne ne sera là.

Le côté blanc, tu parles !

J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette semaine…Et, à ma grande horreur, je nous ai trouvé des points communs à Potter et moi…

Nous avons tous les deux des obligations. Bien sûr, tout le monde en a. Mais est-ce que vous, vous devez pulvériser un sorcier super puissant machiavélique et sans états d'âmes ? Je ne pense pas…

Je n'ai pas les mêmes obligations, mais elles ont autant d'importance à mes yeux et ceux de ma famille. Moi je suis le dernier des Malfoy, le dernier de la lignée. Je foire, je foire la lignée des Malfoy.

Mon père veut me voir comme un gentil Mangemort obéissant et léchant les bottes d'un dingue visqueux aux yeux rouges.

Dumbledore espère me convertir espion ou, encore mieux, me faire basculer du bon côté.

Dans un sens, Potter a de la chance. Il est du bon côté d'office. Il n'a pas à réfléchir.

Moi, de mon côté, je suis las, las de tous ces complots, toutes ces machinations et cette hypocrisie polluant l'air.

Les seuls instants où mon esprit est déconnecté de toutes ces conneries c'est quand je suis avec lui. C'est con à dire, je sais. Ca fait bouquin à l'eau-de-rose plutôt mal écrit.

Mais il est tellement…naïf. Il sait tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, la cruauté, la méchanceté, la perfidie de certaines personnes mais lui, contrairement à moi, continue à penser qu'ils ne sont qu'une minorité et qu'à l'opposé, il y a des gens biens, attentifs, loyaux, prêts à sacrifier leurs vies. Jusqu'il y a peu de temps, je n'y croyais pas et lorsque Potter me parlait de courage, d'amitié et de sacrifice, je me disais qu'il était pathétique et j'avais pitié de lui.

Mais je sentais en moi ce grondement. Le grondement de ma jalousie. Ma jalousie envers lui. Envers une personne qui garde ses rêves et à qui on fait confiance.

Je jalouse sa gentillesse, son innocence, sa naïveté et surtout, son formidable sourire qui a le pouvoir de faire fondre n'importe qui.

J'ai pensé que passer une semaine avec lui attiserait cette jalousie mais je me suis lourdement trompé.

Au contraire. Toutes les petites choses qui font ce qu'il est me touchent. Potter me touche. Par ses mots, sa gentillesse et son côté innocent. Il me touche. Il me touche par son côté boudeur, timide et charmeur.

Il me touche par sa générosité sans faille, son sens de la loyauté et ses crises de nerfs lorsqu'il n'y a plus de chocolat pour le dessert.

Il me touche par sa sensibilité, son manque de tact, sa manie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il me touche par son manque de confiance en lui, sa richesse d'émotions et son humeur si Gryffondor.

Comment expliquer le fait que tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Potter me semble adorable ?

Je comprends la loyauté et la dévotion de ses amis. Je comprends pourquoi ils aiment sa compagnie, pourquoi ils l'admirent tous, pourquoi ils l'aiment.

Parce que Potter incarne la fraîcheur de vivre. Sa simple compagnie nous permet de nous vider littéralement de nos soucis. Il nous apaise grâce à son sens de l'écoute, ils nous réconforte avec sa légendaire tendresse, il nous fait sourire avec ses rougissements innocents.

Voilà ce qu'est Potter, mon pire ennemi, il est comme un enfant dans un corps d'adolescent. Il est une chenille dans un corps sublime de papillon.

Comment fait-il ? C'est la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Comment fait-il après avoir traversé tant d'épreuves et connu tant d'horreur pour paraître si pur ?

En fait, je pense que je ne veux pas le savoir. Parce que j'aime aussi observer Potter furieux. Lorsque la haine l'habite, la passion le dévore et la hargne lui agrippe les tripes. J'aime détailler son corps tremblant de frustration, ses poings serrés au maximum et son souffle si rapide qu'il nous en fait perdre le nôtre.

J'aimais lorsque toute cette énergie était canalisée vers moi. Lorsqu'il faisait converger toute cette emprise malsaine vers une seule personne, moi. J'étais flatté, à la limite de la satisfaction, de savoir que mon pire ennemi dépensait tant de temps à médire sur mon compte et à vouloir me casser la gueule.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien, au fond, parce qu'il me tient tête. Parce qu'il n'est pas comme tous ces lèches-bottes craintifs qui sont à la limite de la séance d'adoration.

Non, lui c'est pas comme ça. Lui, il n'avait pas peur de se faire un ennemi, pas peur de pourrir six ans de ses études pour une histoire d'alliance. Je pense que je l'admire pour ça.

Je regarde le lac sombre par la fenêtre. Je me sens seul. Je me sens seul quand il n'est pas dans les parages. J'ai l'impression d'être en manque, un peu comme les grands drogués. Parce que oui, je suis accro à mon pire ennemi.

En plus il fait moche. Il fait moche quand Potter n'est pas là, quand il se sourit pas et qu'il ne me parle pas de cette manière que lui seul possède.

Au fait, est-ce je devrais l'appeler par son prénom ? Non. Après tout, nous sommes ennemis…

N'est-ce pas ?

XxXxxXxXXX

_Aimé ? Pas aimé ? Je sais que ça se termine sur une note triste mais ne vous en faites pas, le prochain chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus tôt pour vous remettre d'aplomb. Je sais, je sais, je suis la meilleur, merci, merci…_

_Sur ce, gros betchs et surtout bon courage avec cette nouvelle rentrée :D_

_Eilwin_


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir

**Attention ! **

**Je rappelle à tous que ceci est un _slash _! Donc, Homophobes s'abstenir ! Ici nous sommes tous entre petites yaoïstes complètement dingues des belles histoires d'amour entre nos deux**

Note de l'auteuze (c'est-à-dire-moi XD) : Comme je l'avais promis, le chapitre est arrivé très tôt pour te satisfaire, Ô toi, revieweur adoré et vénéré. Hum…Je suis pardonné pour mon retard pharamineux (merci petite-abeille, je note :p) ? J'espèèèère parce que je tiens beaucoup à ce chapitre, il m'a bien fait rire. Bon,d'accord, je ris pour rien mais bon, c'est pas non plus incurable…si ?

Sur cette note un chouïa psychanalyste, je vous laisse lire à votre guise et je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une gentille review et à qui j'ai su répondre via fanfiction. Pour les autres merci à _Lo_ _!0, Sahada, Eternity, Illiria, Céline (Belgium en fooooorce ! XD) et Nomokoj !_

Ps : A la demande de Lady Ange Shadow, qui a eu tout à fait raison de me le demander ;), je vais noter le résumé du chapitre précédent pour que vous sachiez mieux vous y retrouver ;)

Et donc le voici: _Draco, après avoir rendu visite à Harry qui est à l'infirmerie, cogite à propos de son avenir en tant que Mangemort mais aussi sur ses sentiments à propos de Harry. Celui-ci a de plus de en plus de mal à trouver des repères et le fait que Harry soit loin de lui met le moral à zéro…_

_Mais que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ? Mouarf mouarf mouarf, mystère et boule de Chocogrenouille ! Une seule solution pour le savoir… ;)_

**_Enjoy_** ****

_**Chapitre 12 : L'Amour Pour Toujours ?**_

_POV Harry_

Madame Pomfresh a bien voulu me laisser sortir. Merci Merlin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Faut dire que j'en avais un peu marre de jouer à cache-cache avec les petits pains chantants que Ron m'avait gentiment apportés (Il était persuadé que c'était une bonne idée pour mon remonter le moral mais ça a plutôt eu le don de m'irriter…ben quoi j'aimerais bien vous y voir moi !).

En fait, je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de les manger. Ils étaient teeeellement mignons avec leurs petits « Ce matin, un kneazle a tué un chasseeuuuuurrr ! C'était un kneazle qui, c'était un kneazle, qui… » Bref, même si ça me tue de le dire, ils étaient vraiment trop choux !

Alors j'ai préféré leur rendre la liberté ! Hahaha ! Harry Potter le sauveur de petits pains chantants ! Et on aura dans le rôle du méchant , le célèbre…**_Lord Poubelle_** ! Bouhahaha, je suis hilarant !

Je traverse le couloir sombre d'un pas rapide tout en essayant de dissimuler mon fou rire que j'avais moi-même créé. (_Nda_ _: Je sais, je fais toujours des personnages complètement atteints mais, qu'est-ce que j'en peux ? Autoportrait me direz-vous ? Mauvaises langues !_)

Je m'arrête devant le tableau d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, parfaitement coiffés, aux yeux éclatants et au sourire énigmatique. Et je dois avouer que si son air ne me procurait pas des frissons désagréables dans tout le corps, je pourrais même dire qu'il est sublime.

Je lui demande quelle heure est-il (et oui, même les sauveurs posent parfois des questions existentielles).

- Il est bientôt vingt-deux heures, jeune homme. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, me répond-t-il avec un air…bestial.

J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il veut manger tout cru.

- Hum, oui c'est ce que j'allais faire. Merci !

C'est une idée ou j'ai quasiment crié le dernier mot ?

- Mais pas de quoi, beau brun, c'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service…

Bon, là, définitivement, il me drague. Et pourquoi il regarde mon cou avec cet air d'affamé ? Mais t'arrêtes, nan !

Et alors que je m'apprête à tourner les talons, celui-ci me fait un dernier sourire laissant apercevoir…deux belles canines bien pointues.

Je déglutis. _Alors en plus de fantasmer sur ton pire ennemi, tu te fais draguer par un vampire ! Harry Potter, le roi des emmerdes ! _

Je n'écoute même pas ce que me dit ma conscience, tout ce qui fonctionne pour le moment ce sont mes jambes qui m'éloignent d'un pas rapide de mon prétendant aux longues dents.(J'allais quand même pas le laisser avoir la satisfaction de me voir courir non plus !)

Après dix minutes de marche acharnée, je m'arrête et soupire. Harry, tu peux pas être normal pour une fois ?

Bah ça n'a pas l'air. Mais bon, on s'y habitue après un moment ! Et puis c'était pas de ma faute ! C'était à cause de ce suceur de sang, il mattait mon cou ! (et je suis persuadé qu'il a matté mon cul quand je m'éloignais ! _Je t'avais bien dit qu'il fallait courir !_ Ferme là !)

Au même moment, je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où je peux être. Merde ! Ca fait des années que je suis à Poudlard et je me perds, une fois de plus…

Bon, c'est vrai que c'est grand, mais, merde , pour une fois que je peux jouer sur mes talents de Sauveur du Monde, ils m'abandonnent.

Jamais là quand il faut, eux ! En fait, quand j'y réfléchis bien, ils ne sont jamais là sauf quand je pète un câble ce qui n'est franchement pas glorieux…

_C'est_ _pas que ta petite discussion introspective me dérange mais je te rappelle que ça fait dix minutes que t'es planté au milieu du couloir et que…CA CAILLE !_

Je fais ce que je veux d'ab…T'as froid ?

_Ferme-là !_

Hé ! c'est MA réplique, emmerdeur ! ... Haha ! On réplique plus rien, là, hein ! YES ! Je suis génial ! Tellement machiavélique, tellement rusé, tellement…

_Bon quand t'auras fini de te lancer des fleurs tu pourras essayer de te diriger vers un endroit moelleux, douillet et confortable ? Plus couramment on appelle ça UN LIT !_

Gmrf ! Façon, toi, t'es toujours là pour faire chier mais jamais là pour m'aider.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentours et, vu que je suis complètement paumé, décide de tourner à gauche. Je déboule directement dans un couloir encore plus sombre que le précédent, à peine décoré, éclairé par seulement quelques torches. Des fenêtres sans rideaux parcourent le mur de gauche, donnant une vue inquiétante sur le lac. Je n'aime pas ce temps. Orageux, pluvieux, et surtout, glacial.

Alors que je parcours le couloir d'un pas lent, je regarde à travers chaque fenêtre. Je n'y vois quasiment rien, juste mon reflet qui me fait plus frissonner que me rassurer, excepté lorsqu'un éclair gronde et illumine les alentours d'une lumière presque surnaturelle.

Je détourne mes yeux du lac et scrute la fin du couloir, en vain. J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque pas, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans un trou noir. Ha ! Il est courageux, le valeureux Gryffondor ! Il ne n'est pas capable de faire deux pas dans sa propre école sans être aussi paumé qu'un première année.

Et je vois d'ici la tête de Malfoy ! Je l'imagine me sourire avec malice (ouais, bon, plutôt son rictus), ses yeux gris pétillant de vie (mais surtout de moquerie, restons réalistes)et quelques mèches s'échapper de sa chevelure alors qu'il éclate d'un rire cristallin et me lance un de ces remarques acides qui lui vont si bien.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait changer. Je ne sais pas si quelques jours passés avec mon pire ennemi peuvent tout changer. Je ne sais pas si ce que je fais est bien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Malfoy est certes un connard égoïste irritant et irritable mais aussi drôle, intéressant et même de…bonne compagnie. Je comprends les filles qui se pâment devant lui, espérant, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, attirer son attention et peut-être la retenir.

A vrai dire, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi mais Malfoy me fait penser à un prédateur. Un prédateur dangereux, certes, mais qui au lieu de vous abuser par le force, vous séduit par les mots. Je l'ai observé longtemps et j'ai découvert sa _technique_. Il vous amène dans ses filets, avec son sourire mystérieux et son air sûr de lui et, vous, vous ne demandez que ça, ou plutôt elles en l'occurence. Même si ça sonne plutôt paradoxal, je trouve que Malfoy a des airs de ressemblance avec le lion. Ca peut paraître bête mais j'y ai sérieusement réfléchi.

Qu'est-ce qui caractérise le lion ? Ses airs majestueux, son pas gracieux et imposant, sa tête haute, son regard qui se veut blasé, sa cour lui obéissant au doigt et à l'œil mais surtout ses courtisanes qui feraient n'importe quoi pour le dompter.

Alors, oui, Malfoy est définitivement un prédateur. Un prédateur dont tout le monde voudrait devenir la proie.

Et tandis que mes pensées s'égarent, un nouvel éclair illumine le long couloir glacé, me laissant entrevoir une silhouette assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

Un nouvel éclair survient et éclaire la personne mystérieuse. En un instant je la reconnais. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et place ma bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille.

- Alors comme ça on rêvasse, Malfoy ? je chuchote.

Il semble reprendre ses esprits et se tourne vers moi, souriant légèrement. J'ai l'impression d'avoir brisé son état de méditation. Est-ce que je devrais partir ?

- Oui et non…Disons que je réfléchissais, me répond-t-il, retournant à sa contemplation des alentours.

- Malfoy qui réfléchit ? S'il te plaît, pas trop d'aveux aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà la tête comme un seau après mon passage à l'infirmerie, je lui dis en souriant légèrement.

Je m'assieds à ses côtés et le fixe un instant, retenant avec peine un soupire de bien-être. Quoi que soit Malfoy, un lion, un futur Mangemort, un ennemi, un dieu ou même un ange (ce dont je doute sincèrement), rester à ses côtés me plaît.

Un silence tranquille s'installe. Mon regard se perd dans les cheveux de ma Nemésis, décrivant chaque mèche argentée, dont les reflets ne sont que plus sublimes à la lumière de l'orage. Une mèche rebelle me fait poursuivre mon inspection en m'indiquant ses yeux dont la couleur métal me paraît plus belle que jamais.

Son nez fin et droit me guide vers ses lèvres. Ses lèvres…Je retiens mon souffle un instant, essayant de canaliser mes émotions. Fines et ourlées, d'un rose naturel que chaque fabriquant de rouge à lèvres envierait. Son souffle forme sur la vitre un halo de buée, qu'il ne remarque même pas, mais qui, moi, m'obsède.

- Tu penses que les choses auraient pu être différentes ? me demande-t-il doucement, brisant le silence.

- Quelles choses ? je réponds, laissant mon regard voguer vers son cou, me délectant de leur couleur pâle parfaitement irrésistible.

- Toi, dit-il toujours sans me regarder. Et moi, rajoute-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, me procurant un frisson à peine contrôlable.

- Tout peut changer. Ce sont nos choix, Malfoy, qui font ce que nous sommes, pas nos aptitudes.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Je ne te savais pas philosophe, Potter.

- Oserais-je te dire que j'ai subtilement volé cette citation à Dumbledore ? je lui réponds avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tant que tu ne lui voles pas les droits d'auteur…Mais j'avoue que le vieux fou est bien le seul à sortir des phrases du genre.

J'acquiesce.

- Mais il n'empêche qu'elles sont vraies.

- Je suppose…

Un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous. Je pose ma main sur la vitre froide et la retire quelques instants plus tard. Les quelques empreintes de ma main restent quelques instants avant de disparaître. Pris du jeu, je souffle sur la vitre et fais un petit dessin insignifiant avec mon doigt. Fier de mon œuvre je souris et me retourne vers Malfoy qui me regarde avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

- Potter, je jouais à ça quand j'avais cinq ans…

- C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de me dire que j'ai l'âge mental d'un gamin de cinq ans, alors autant profiter des avantages qu'il comporte.

Malfoy rit doucement et me regarde retracer un nouveau dessin.

- M + B APT ?

- Allons, Malfoy ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais joué à ça !

- Joué à quoi ?

Je soupire avec un sourire. Je vais devoir faire l'éducation de monsieur Malfoy. Oh bien sûr, je n'irais jamais lui dire que je n'ai appris ce « jeu » il y a seulement quelques années grâce à Lavande, ça, il ne doit pas le savoir.

- Et bien les deux premières lettres de part et d'autre du plus, ce sont deux initiales et de l'autre côté du égal, ce sont les abréviations de « Amour Pour Toujours ».

Je souris d'autant plus en voyant son air ahuri.

- Je suppose que le M veut dire Malfoy ?

J'acquiesce avec délice, espérant qu'il trouve la deuxième initiale.

- B…Un élève ? me demande-t-il, visiblement prenant goût au jeu.

J'acquiesce.

- Gryffondor ?

Je fais «Non » de la tête et je vois sa tête se décomposer.

- Bullstrode !

J'éclate de rire tandis que je le vois effacer frénétiquement les deux initiales avec un « Putain c'est froid ! ».

- A ton tour Potty…

Et à son regard quasi pervers je me doute qu'il me face un cadeau.

- P + W APT…Je murmure.

Il lève un sourcil et je le vois se retenir de rire.

- Potter + Weasley ? Ben Ginny est plutôt jolie tu sais…je lui réponds.

- Je ne parlais pas de Weasley fille, Potter, mais de ton meilleur ami…

-Hugh ! Yeurk ! Pouah !

Il rit maintenant à gorge déployée. Non mais ! Ron c'est mon meilleur pote ! Il est pas mal, c'est pas ça mais…mon meilleur ami quoi ! Et en plus y a déjà Hermione, elle me tuerait !

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça…

- Ouuuhh j'en tremble, Potter ! me répond-t-il avec un sourire.

J'hésite à l'inscrire…Bon, allez, Harry, t'es à Gryffondor oui ou merde ? Allez c'est décidé !

- M + P APT …Patil ?

- Ah oui j'aurais pu mettre les deux mais non, Malfoy ! Mais c'est vrai que deux jumelles…

Il hausse un sourcil et renifle, pas content de ma réplique. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Parkison !

Alors là, deux options s'offrent à moi. Ou je lui dis que ce n'est pas Parkinson et il découvre le potter-aux-roses vu qu'on est pas cinquante à commencer par un « P » ou alors…

- Bien joué, Malfoy, tu commences à comprendre le jeu.. C'est pas trop tôt !

Bon, je sais, c'est lâche et franchement c'est indigne d'un Gryffondor comme moi et blablabla. Mais j'allais tout de même pas lui dire « Heu nan désolée, je pensais plutôt à moi. Tu vois, le mariage du blanc et du noir, les paradoxes, tout ça, tu connais ? Non ? Bon ben tant pis, je te fais une petite démo dans ma chambre… »

_Et c'est moi qu'on traite d'obsédé !_ Fuck…

- Oh Potty, tu fais preuve de tellement d'originalité dans tes couples que c'en est presque risible, me répond Malfoy d'un air condescendant.

Mais heuu ! Je lui permets pas tout non plus…Je veux bien que, parfois, je manque d'originalité mais bon, là c'est rude…Saleté de Malfoy.

- Je me disais que rendre votre relation plus officielle serait le bienvenu, non ? Après tout, ce sera la future madame Malfoy.

Bon, ok, là j'exagère un _tout petit peu_… Mais on s'en fiche, non ? Ce qui compte, c'est les résultats ! Et vu son air littéralement _furax_ j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt les connaître…

- _Potter…_Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de cette sangsue dépourvue de neurones mais surtout d'une once de pudeur ?

- Once de pudeur ? Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a fait un petit strip ou quelque chose du genre ? Yeeeeuuurkk…T'es un cas plus désespéré que je le croyais, Malfoy…

Je fais une grimace assez éloquente et je vois Malfoy lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant de frustration.

- Non, elle ne m'a pas fait de « strip », comme tu dis, et rien que de _penser_ à l'_imaginer _faire quelque chose du genre me donne envie de vomir.

- Et bien je vois qu'on a au moins une chose en commun, notre dégoût pour Parkinson, je lâche en souriant. Mais bon, la différence, c'est que moi, je ne vais pas me marier avec…, j'ajoute en me retenant d'éclater de rire.

Il me regarde avec _ce_ regard qui veut dire « COURS. MAINTENANT » et je vois presque de la fumée sortir de ses narines. Ouuuh pas content le dragon, pas content. Crétin, Harry, Crétin !

- Heu…, je commence. M-mais, tu-tu as encore le temps, non ? Petit rire nerveux Tu peux toujours faire ce-ce que tu veux, elle n'est pas encore ta…Petite toux venue d'on ne sait où, est-ce que j'aurais attraper un virus ? femme… ?

Et là, je pense que je peux dire que ce qui me sauva, c'est

_HARRY, SAUVONS NOTRE PEAU, FUUUUCKKKK !_

Et la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est ma course effrénée dans les couloirs noirs de l'école, riant aux éclats, un Malfoy pas très content à mes talons…

Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Et oui, encore un chapitre de terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et qu'il vous a vidé les neurones de tous vos soucis pendant quelques minutes ! J

Gros betchs (et oui, c'est du Wallon mais je l'aaaimme),

Eilwin


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur** : Eilwin

**Genre **: Romance/Humour

**Pairing** : Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy

**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Univers et personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Je ne me fais pas de fric (dommage d'ailleurs !) avec cette fiction.

**Résumé** : « Vous aimez le rouge et or, Monsieur Malefoy ? » « Je les déteste » « Et bien je vous laisse une semaine pour les apprécier…» Et merde ! Potter, tu vas mourir

**Attention ! **

**Je rappelle à tous que ceci est un _slash _! Donc, Homophobes s'abstenir ! Ici nous sommes tous entre petites yaoïstes complètement dingues des belles histoires d'amour entre nos deux**

_Note de l'auteuze : Bonjour à toutes ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, un nouveau chapitre est là ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire celui-là…Entre le syndrome de la page blanche, la traduction de « Wizardingmail » et mes examens, j'avoue que l'écriture de « Une semaine chez les lions » était passée au second plan, malheureusement ! Mais n'ayez crainte, Eilwin a tout prévu ! Sauf…qu'elle perdrait ses fiches sur la suite de l'histoire (je sais, je suis vraiment désorganisée et je m'en veux L). Résultat j'ai du prier et supplier ma bêta lectrice préférée (ma sœur) de m'aider à retrouver certains petits détails ! Enfin voilà pour les nouvelles du jour et **merci à toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait tellement rire que j'en avais mal au ventre (merci à toutes celles qui m'ont décrit leur repas de la veille !). JE VOUS AIME !**_

**_Résumé du chapitre précédent_** _: Harry est sorti de l'infirmerie et rencontre Malfoy dans un couloir. Ils discutent calmement (hé oui !) et après une boutade (vaseuse) de Harry, Malfoy se lance à sa poursuite à travers le dédale de couloirs…_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable vol ! Attachez vos ceintures et veuillez éteindre vos portables. Pour une quelconque demande, veuillez vous adressez à nos superbes hôtesses de l'air en talons hauts et jupe repassée nickel chrome ! Bon voyage ;)_

_**Chapitre 13 : Douche chez les filles…shampoing de Barbie !**_

_POV Harry_.

Je me lève péniblement. Il faut dire que cette nuit, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Malfoy était en rogne contre moi, tiens donc ! Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être _un peu_ exagéré hier soir en le taquinant sur sa « petite amie » potentielle mais, qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre ma nature ?

Et si vous vous le demander, ma nature est…(Roulement de tambour RRrrrRR, oui, oui c'est un roulement de tambour et pas un hélicoptère ! Ah j'aurais cru…) de m'attirer toujours les emmerdes.

Mais j'ai quand même super bien géré hier soir…Faut dire que j'avais une grande motivation qui m'aidait à gagner de la vitesse : ma vie en péril. Comment ça j'exagère ? Mais non, mais non…Bref, après avoir détalé comme un fou dans les couloirs sombres et lugubres de toute l'école, j'ai réussi à retrouver un de mes anciens passages secrets (très utile en cas de besoin), situé derrière une tapisserie hideuse. (C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis rappelé que cette tapisserie aux couleurs criardes était plus qu'affreuse, elle était utile !)

Après deux heures de longue attente, je suis enfin sorti de mon trou crasseux (parce que, non, ce n'était pas le genre de cachette secrète nettoyée par les elfes et dont chaque recoin est plein de choses originales et hors du commun, c'était juste une sorte de grand placard à balais è Harry Potter est un vrai chanceux, je vous le dis !). Je suis vite monté dans mon dortoir et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au lit de Malfoy.

Celui-ci dormait paisiblement, ses cheveux blonds tombant négligemment devant ses yeux ; une mèche se soulevant à chacune de ses respirations. J'avais envie de la remettre derrière son oreille mais me retint au dernier moment.

Souriant légèrement, j'ai tourné quelque peu la tête et vu alors sur sa table de nuit un petit papier chiffonné. Ce qui y était écrit me fit encore plus sourire :

_Potter, _

_Se cacher dans un de ces nombreux endroits secrets de l'école était de la pure triche. Sois sûr que sans ça, je t'aurais retrouvé sans problème._

_Heureusement pour toi, mon sommeil compte plus que mon acharnement à te faire la peau des fesses…_

_Amicalement (ou presque), _

_Malfoy_

_Ps : Lève-toi aux aurores demain si tu ne veux pas subir mon courroux…_

J'ai souri et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que, même si Malfoy était plutôt sympathique, il restait au fond de lui un vrai petit merdeux.

C'est ainsi que je me réveille ce matin, la petite note de Malfoy serrée dans ma main. J'entends mes autres charmants colocataires qui baragouinent pendant leur sommeil ou émergent en émettant des gémissements plaintifs. J'aime cet enthousiasme contagieux.

Soudain, j'entends un cri :

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Suivi d'une bonne dizaine de jurons, tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers la source des cris, que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, ceux de Neville. Les douches.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Neville, ça va ?

La porte s'ouvre alors d'un grand coup sec, me laissant la vue d'un Neville à moitié nu, trempé et…plus qu'en colère.

- Tu me demandes si ça va ? Est-ce que tu serais sourd au point de ne pas avoir entendu mon cri ?!

- Ben, heu, justement, c'est ça qui m'a amené devant la porte des douches. Quoique j'avoue que mon passe-temps favori est de rêvasser devant la porte des douches parce que ça me rend plus calme, tu vois ? C'est-à-dire que bon, en général tu v…

- Y A PLUS D'EAU CHAUDE, HARRY ! NOUS SOMMES PERDUS, NOUS SOMMES REVENUS A L'AGE DE PIERRE, AU MOMENT OU LE SAVON N'EXISTAIT MEME PAS, OU LA PROPRTE ETAIT UNE NOTION INCONNUE, MON VIEUX ! C'ETAIT L'EPOQUE OU LES FILLES SE FAISAIENT TRAINER PAR LES CHEVEUX ET…

- Les filles se faisaient traîner par les cheveux ? je l'interromps, les yeux ouverts de stupeur.

- Harry ! Nous sommes foutus ! me crie Neville alors que de la bave sort presque de sa bouche (Voir _Maladies Moldues courantes et incruables_ aux Editions _La Rage_ _et ses méandres streptococciques)_

- Il reste toujours le lac, non ? Je dis, avec un grand sourire.

Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée de faire de l'humour vaseux (vous vous souvenez du lac ? bien !) à un moment critique…

Et alors que Neville, mon cher compagnon de chambre adoré, est sur le point de me sauter dessus pour me faire ravaler mes blagues douteuses, mon meilleur ami (le meilleur ami que j'aie jamais eu à cet instant précis) me sauve de ma fin certaine :

- Plus d'eau chaude ?

- Non, en effet, ça fait une demi-heure qu'on le dit, répond Neville en réajustant sa serviette.

- Comment ça plus d'eau chaude ? demande Dean qui passe sa tête des rideaux de son lit.

- Comme dans « Reste plus que de l'eau froide », crétin ! répond Seamus qui lui balance pour se faire mieux comprendre un oreiller dans la tête.

- Hé ! Crétin, toi-même ! Monsieur-je-comprends-toutes-les-situations-et-je-les-maîtrise-en-me-la-pétant ! rétorque Dean, rouge de fureur tout en lui renvoyant son propre oreiller dans les dents.

Aïe, aïe, aïe…

- Tu peux répéter ? Tu parlais dans tes dents, désolé !

Outch, outch, outch…

- Battez-vous, battez-vous ! beugle Ron en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ron, LA FERME ! rétorque en chœur…le reste du dortoir.

Ultime soupir de la part de mon meilleur pote. Ron Weasley, homme incompris depuis seize ans…

- Bon, je sais que ça met tout le monde sur les nerfs de ne pas avoir d'eau chaude mais pour le moment, on a pas vraiment le choix. Ou alors on se lave sous l'eau froide ou alors on pue toute la journée, j'annonce.

Grimaces de dégoûts de la part des mes camarades, bien !

Au même moment, j'entends une voix bien familière poser une question encore plus familière.

- Y a plus d'eau chaude ?

En effet, Draco Malfoy venait de se lever et se tenant devant nous d'un air parfaitement nonchalant. Le genre « bon je me lève mais c'est parce que je suis obligé »

A ce moment précis, si nos yeux avaient été des snipers, Malfoy serait mort sur le coup avant d'avoir pu dire un « Gryffondors de mes deux ».

- De toute façon, c'est pas comme si ça me concernait, dit-il d'un air ennuyé en préparant ses affaires.

- Ah bon ? Parce que t'as un système de nettoyage corporel intégré, Malfoy ? demande Ron en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ou alors le simple geste de se laver est quelque chose de trop banal pour que tu t'abaisses à le faire aussi ? rajoute Seamus en pinçant les lèvres.

Il nous fixe un instant et puis renifle de cette manière siii agréable.

- Non, j'ai juste la chance de pouvoir profiter de la salle de bains des préfets.

ET BAM ! Dans les dents ! La pensée universelle à ce moment était « Malfoy est un putain de connard ».

- Hé ! Mais alors, moi aussi ! HAHAHA ! Je vais pouvoir me doucher sous l'eau bien chaude et même faire des bulles avec le savon top génial !s'exclame Ron.

J'avoue, là, j'ai des envies de meurtre.

- Ouais mais je te rappelle que tu devras aussi supporter la compagnie de Mimi Geignarde, je le préviens.

Ben quoi ? Je peux bien le faire redescendre de son nuage, non ?

- Enfin, Harry, tu sais bien que c'est de toi qu'elle est folle amoureuse ! me répond-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Yeurk ! Ron un point, Harry zéro.

- D'accord, t'as raison, mais tu n'oublies pas un détail ? je demande avec un grand sourire.

- Ma serviette ?

- Non…

- Mon gant de toilette ?

- Non…

- Mon canard flottant !

- No…Quoi ?

- Heu non, non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'ai absolument pas de canard flottant, hum.

A mon grand étonnement, je vois mon meilleur ami tourner au rouge pivoine en un instant.

- Tu prendras ton bain avec…Malfoy !

Mouarf mouarf mouarf, un point partout !

Et du rouge pivoine il passe au blanc navet. D'un coup, il prend une allure solennelle.

- Les gras, si je ne reviens pas de ce terrible périple, je vous lègue toute ma collection de cartes chocogrenouilles.

Nous explosons de rire tandis que Malfoy marmonne quelque chose du genre « Comme si j'avais envie de me laver avec un Weasmoche » et que Neville grogne toujours de son côté.

- Non mais vous rigolez ? Moi je prends pas ma douche sous l'eau froide ! C'est HORS DE QUESTION ! Je préfère encore devoir faire un strip-tease à Rogue…

(Les yeux qui s'illuminent)

- Dis, Neville, question string, tu préfères le rouge pailleté ou le rose sensuel ? demande Dean en se mordant les joues.

J'éclate de rire, bientôt suivi par les autres, et Neville nous maudit jusqu'à la vingtième génération pour cet effroyable coup bas.

- Bon, très bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! Je vais prendre ma douche, chez les filles !

-QUOI ?!, en chœur.

- Je suis sûr qu'elles seront d'accord, elles !

Et sans un mot de plus, il prend ses affaires sous le bras et sort d'un pas déterminé du dortoir.

- Mais…mais c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclame Seamus.

- Il va pouvoir voir les filles toutes nues ! ajoute Dean.

- Il va pouvoir voir _Hermione_ toute nue ! crie Ron en s'effondrant sur son lit.

Je roule des yeux tandis que les autres continuent de s'insurger sur l'injustice en générale.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que vos discussions de purs Gryffondors me déplaisent mais…en fait si, elles me déplaisent et en plus elles sont inutiles et donc je vais prendre ma douche _chaude_. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

Et dans un mélange de grâce et de snobisme, il prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie, le menton en l'air. Une seule pensée me vient à l'esprit : Crétin…sexy.

- J'y vais aussi, tu penses ? me demande Ron , inconscient de m'avoir sorti de mes pensées malsaines.

- Ron, tu as la chance de pouvoir prendre une douche chaude alors ne fais pas ton chieur et va-y ! je réponds tandis que je prépare mes propres affaires.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois que mon meilleur ami est plutôt mal à l'aise mais après une seconde d'hésitation il prend ses affaires lui aussi et s'en va…mais alors pourquoi je ne pense pas « crétin sexy » ?

Balayant mes idées noires, je propose à Dean et Seamus qu'on se lave dans un temps record et que le premier qui claque des dents est un pouilleux.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- Aaaah ! Putaiiin, c'est froiiiid !

- Merlin, j'vais mourir…

- Ron, Malfoy et Neville sont vvvvvraiment des cococonnards.

- Ouuais !

- On vvvva leur ffffaire mordre la poupoussière !

- Glaglaaaa !

Mes mains tremblent, mes lèvres bougent toutes seules et mes dents s'entrechoquent. Je tends mon bras tremblant vers mon shampoing et inspire un bon coup pour me donner la force de me shampouiner et…de rincer mes cheveux.

La première étape était assez simple mais la deuxième…

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Je ne peux plus tenir et je sors en trombe de ma cabine pour prendre une serviette et me coller et me lancer un sort de réchauffement. Merlin, j'aime la magie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends deux cris à quelques centièmes de seconde d'écart semblables au mien et je vois Seamus et Dean courir sur place avec leurs serviettes autour de la taille en jurant.

J'aime décidément la magie…

**_Vousavezcruquecétaitfini_** **_?etbiennonpasencorecacontinue…jesuistropgénialenon ?_**

Après avoir enfilé un pull-over noir, passé un jean qui semblait propre et « coiffé » mes cheveux, je descends avec mon sac sur l'épaule vers notre premier cours de la journée – qui commence déjà mal- : potions

Mais avant d'arriver vers les cachots, je rencontre une tête renfrognée que je connais bien. Et bien, il a l'air d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

- Alors, Malfoy, cette douche chaude avec Ron ?

Je l'entends grincer des dents et un rictus s'installe sur ses lèvres.

- Magnifique. Sûrement le meilleur moment de ma vie.

Et avec ça, il s'en va en ne me jetant plus un seul regard. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain des préfets pour le mettre dans cet état.

Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, je vois Ron et quelque chose me frappe. Ron a exactement le même air grognon que Malfoy. Je souris malgré moi.

- Alors, Ron, cette douche chaude avec Malfoy ? je demande en faisant bien attention à répéter les mêmes mots.

- M'en parle pas s'il te plaît. Ce type est une vraie plaie ! Il a absolument voulu prendre un bain et donc je n'allais pas passer à côté de cette occasion. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait assez de place pour nous deux mais évidemment, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'une fouine arrogante et peroxydée, on s'est..

- Peroxydée ? C'est de toi, ça ? je lui demande en levant un sourcil perplexe.

- 'Mione.

- Je me disais aussi que c'était pas ton genre de répliques, je lui réponds en souriant.

Il sourit lui aussi et répond :

- Ouais, moi ma réplique à ce moment-là ça aurait été mon poing dans sa face de petite fouine bondissante.

J'éclate de rire et il me suit rapidement. Malheureusement, cet éclat de bonne humeur se dissipe vite au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochons des cachots et une boule vient se former au creux de mon ventre.

Dean et Seamus nous ont rejoint et Ron leur raconte son incroyable histoire (dont je ne connais pas encore la fin vu que je décroche dès qu'il parle de « fouine peroxydée ») et ils ne se privent pas pour se venger de leur douche froide.

- Hé, les gars ! Croyez bien que, que une fois arrivé là-bas, j'aurais tout fait pour prendre une douche glaciale avec vous !

- Et nous on préférait Malfoy exposant 10 plutôt que de devoir prendre une douche piiire que glaciale ! On a failli mourir d'hypothermie !

Je souris légèrement et m'assieds à ma table habituelle, avec Ron. Les Serpentard sont déjà tous là et j'entends juste un bourdonnement. Sûrement encore des insultes qu'ils nous lâchent…je n'y prête même plus attention.

Neville entre alors à son tour…suivi d'une troupe de filles hyperactives et surtout hystériques. Il est rouge pivoine et il grommelle tout bas tandis que les filles lui parlent sans arrêt. Je vois Hermione dans le tas qui lève les yeux au ciel et qui essaie de frayer un chemin pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Une fois arrivée, elle soupire bruyamment et ouvre son cours sans un mot.

Neville, lui, s'assied devant nous et Parvati et Lavande disent au revoir à leurs amies bizarres dont les yeux criaient « J'ai faim de Neville ».

- C'est ça passer une matinée chez les filles ? demande Seamus, les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction.

- Et bien, si c'est ça, je préférais encore la douche avec Malfoy, répond Ron avec une moue dégoûtée.

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Neville a l'air d'avoir passé sa matinée entre les mains manucurées de la moitié des filles de l'école. J'ai un peu pitié de lui…mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler aux blagues de Dean et Seamus qui trouvent ça hilarant quand soudain je sens une odeur spéciale, sucrée.

- Ron, tu sens cette odeur ? je demande en plissant les yeux.

Il inspire fortement et acquiesce. Il se tourne vers Dean et Seamus qui approuvent aussi la présence d'une senteur étrange. Pas désagréable mais beaucoup trop sucrée et féminine à mon goût.

Je vois Neville se retourner brusquement et soudain je sens cette odeur devenir plus forte lorsque je me rends compte que…

- C'est Neville !

Et c'est cet instant que choisit Snape pour entrer et faire taire la classe d'un coup de baguette et d'une réplique sans appel. Connard.

Ron me murmure à l'oreille que Neville a sûrement du expérimenter les huiles et savons de Parvati et Lavande et Seamus énonce la théorie que peut-être que Neville s'est amusé ce matin en se faisant shampouiner.

Je glousse légèrement et je vois Snape me lancer un regard glacial.

- Cinq points en moins pour avoir émis un son bizarre et tout à fait inapproprié à ce cours, Monsieur Potter.

Là, j'avoue qu'il a fait preuve d'originalité au moins et je souris malgré moi. Snape continue à donner son cours de sa voix froide et monotone.

Je décide de regarder par la fenêtre et mon regard tombe sur Malfoy. Il se tient droit comme un i, l'air concentré et il tient son stylo dans sa bouche. Je rougis et détourne immédiatement les yeux.

C'est sûrement le shampoing de Neville, oui. Ca ne peut être que ça.

**_Vousavezcruquecétaitfini_** **_?etbiennonpasencorecacontinue…jesuistropgénialenon ?_**

_POV Draco_

Je suis épuisé. Cette journée pourrait bien porter le nom de « pire journée au monde pour Draco Malfoy ». Et pourtant, j'en ai eu des mauvaises journées.

D'abord ce bain forcé avec la belette, la puanteur de ce monsieur-je-suis-soumis-aux-filles-et-à-leurs-putains-d'huiles-essentielles et finalement les regards bizarres de Potter.

Je pose mon sac dans la salle commune dans un grand bruit sourd et m'écroule dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée. Je ferme les yeux quelques minutes et je profite du silence de la salle commune. Les Gryffondors sont tous au souper à s'empiffrer comme des goinfres et cela me coupe l'appétit.

A vrai dire, lors que je suis arrivé dans la maison des ennemis, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais survivre. Tout ce rouge et ce doré, tous ces sourires niais et ces passions débiles. Mais je dois bien avouer que, même si je déteste toujours être coincé ici avec mes pires ennemis, ce n'est pas un supplice. Bien sûr, ils sont bêtes et menés par leurs estomacs mais pas foncièrement mauvais. Bien sûr Weasley et Granger sont toujours entrain de se chercher des noises mais ça, on s'y habitue. Bien sûr Potter est toujours aussi bigleux et naïf mais…il est aussi toujours aussi souriant et enthousiaste.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Merde, c'est mon pire ennemi ! C'est ce crétin que j'ai toujours haï, qui m'a toujours pourri la vie et le fera sûrement encore pendant un bon moment. Bien sûr que l'attirance est là et ça je ne peux pas le nier, ce serait du pur déni. J'ai toujours envie de le toucher, de l'approcher, d'embrasser ses lèvres…

Rien qu'en y pensant, une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit. Merde, comment fait-il ? Dès que je pense à lui, j'ai l'impression…j'ai l'impression…Merde ! Je deviens Poufsouffle ou quoi ?

Il faut que j'arrête, il faut que je me calme. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de se plonger dans un devoir de métamorphose.

Plongé dans ma dissertation depuis plus de dix minutes, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir et n'aperçoit Potter que lorsqu'il s'affale à côté de moi. Je jette un coup d'œil de biais et remarque qu'il a fermé les yeux. Je secoue vivement la tête pour clarifier mes idées et me replonge dans mon devoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends plus que je ne vois Potter prendre ses cours et se mettre au travail. Je le vois s'asseoir en indien, ses cours posé sur ses genoux et son crayon voltigeant doucement entre ses doigts.

Il lève les yeux un instant vers moi et nos regards se croisent. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde sans vraiment me voir. Il me sourit légèrement et replonge dans ses cahiers tandis que je déglutis difficilement. Après quelques secondes d'intense séance de relaxation intérieure, je reprends ma plume et continue mon essai comme si de rien n'était.

Un peu plus tard, la troupe arrive en fanfare mais se calme bien vite devant mon air froid et mes yeux qui disent « Fermez-la bande de crétins, j'essaie d'étudier » et Finnigan et Weasley décident de jouer aux échecs tandis que Thomas s'assied en face de nous et commence à griffonner. Je m'en désintéresse rapidement et termine ma conclusion, toujours concentré.

La soirée passe rapidement en lentement à la fois et j'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Je pense que j'ai du grillé quelques neurones ce soir en travaillant.

Je m'étends un peu et regarde autour de moi. Il ne reste plus que Thomas et Potter. Potter Le premier a l'air satisfait de ce qu'il fait parce qu'il arbore un grand sourire et Potter…Potter s'est endormi, l'encre de sa plume tachant au fur et à mesure tout son pouce et une partie de son travail.

Et on me dira que les Gryffondor sont soigneux ? Je lui retire la plume de la main par réflexe et la pose sur la table. Je me lève doucement et dis bonne nuit à Thomas, qui se chargera bien de réveiller Potter tout seul.

Je monte les marches unes à unes, le regard dans la vague et après m'être changé rapidement, me couche dans mes draps chauds. La dernière chose dont je me souviens, avant d'être tombé dans le sommeil, c'est le sourire malicieux de Thomas.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_Et voici le treizième chapitre terminé ! Je suis fière de moi ! Vous n'imaginez même pas ce que ma petite cervelle a encore inventé, mouarf mouarf mouarf !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Eilwin_

_Ps :Quelle est votre citation préférée ? Votre dicton favori ? Ca m'intéresse :D_


End file.
